I may be broken but I'm still me!
by queenb36
Summary: This is the sequel to Heart That Falls 3 months after, you should read that first to understand the characters in this one. There are ups and downs as mis-understandings cause rifts in 2 peoples lives. Friendships are stretched but love makes a come back.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys I hope you like this sequel because there are going to be ups and downs, twists and turns witha bit of love along the way. :0) Oh just to remind you that this is set 3 months after the last story 'Heart that Falls'._

Chapter 1

"So when does he get here? I mean I do have better things to do than sit here and wait for some new music teacher" Kurt huffed as he sat on the sofa in the Warblers room. "I mean why do we need a new one? I think we've done pretty good on our own" Kurt whinged as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Well the new regionals are coming up and after what happened last year, we could do with all the help we can get" Blaine said as he looked at his boyfriend who was sitting with his arms crossed next to him. "I mean we should of won last year"

"What so you're saying that we're not good enough? " Kurt asked his boyfriend raising his eyebrow in question. "Are you blaming me for us loosing, because you were doing so well before I came" Kurt said rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"I never said that!" Blaine said frowning, a hurt expression on his face. He turned himself fully to look at his boyfriend, who was now sulking like a 2 year old. And Kurt thought he was the kid in their relationship.

"What is wrong with you?" Blaine asked Kurt placing his hand on his arm to get his attention. His boyfriend had been in a pretty 'Pissy' mood for the past 6 days and Blaine had no idea why, he kept reading into things that Blaine said, or had not said. Kurt shifted in his seat he was feeling guilty for causing the hurt look on his boyfriends face, he didn't know what was wrong with him he had been snappy and annoyed at Blaine the last few days. Well he had a good idea but he was NOT going to even think about it, not now anyway.

"Kurt!" Blaine said more forcefully than he intended, he was worried about him. Blaine put his fingers under Kurts chin so he could turn his boyfriends head to face him. Kurt didn't fight him but allowed him to move him so they were now eye to eye.

"I'm sorry" Kurt whispered as he saw the concern in Blaines face, Kurt leaned in and kissed his boyfriend chastly on the lips. "I'm fine.. just tired I guess"

Blaine looked at his boyfriend and frowned, he wasn't convinced that this was what was wrong with Kurt but this wasn't the time to question him.

"Gentlemen" Principle Standish said as he walked into the Warblers room. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they turned to face the front.

"We'll talk later" Blaine whispered to Kurt raising his eyes so Kurt knew he was serious, just before he turned round. Kurt sighed he knew that when Blaine said _we'll talk later_ with that look, then they would talk later. Kurt turned his eyes towards the Principle listening to his announcement.

"Well tonight you're in for a treat as I have 2 surprises for you" He said with a smile. All the Warblers started murmuring at once wandering who or what were the surprises.

"Er Principle Standish I wasn't told of 2 surprises" Wes piped up frowning. "Being head Warbler I thought I would of been told this?" David frowned at his boyfriend he hated it when Wes got into his _head Warbler_ routine, yea ok once he found it cute but for some reason it just irritated him now.

"Yes that's true Mr Banks " Principle Standish said as he turned to face Wes "But on this occasion I think you won't mind" And with that he walked towards the door and opened it allowing 1 of the people waiting outside to walk in.

"Jeff?" Kurt shouted as he was the first one to run and pull the boy into a hug, Jeff winced slightly at the contact. "Oh god I'm sorry... Does it still hurt?" Kurt said as he took a step back horrified that he might of hurt his friend.

"It's ok Kurt it hurts a bit but it's getting there" Jeff said with a grin as he rubbed his side.

"Jeff mate good to have you back" Blaine said as he hugged Jeff more gently that Kurt.

Jeff slapped hands, bumped fists with the rest of the Warblers everyone was glad to see him back. Jeff's eyes casted over the crowd searching for the one person he wanted to see most of all. Then he saw him, a lonely body standing right at the back the only one who hadn't come to welcome him back. His heart sank as his stomach tumbled as Neil just starred at him his face emotionless.

"So you back for good then?" David asked him shaking him out of his trance,.

"Yea" Was all Jeff said as he turned to face David unable to hold his eyes with Neil.

"Cool I've kept your side of the dorm the way you left it" Blaine said as Jeff turned to face him "Dirty boxers and all" Everyone laughed at this as Jeff gave him a little nudge.

"Thanks Blaine but I won't be moving back in" Jeff said with a grin as he took in everyones confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked wandering where Jeff was gonna stay, he hoped he wasn't leaving for good.

"So he got it then?" Wes asked raising his eyes in hope as he took a step towards Jeff. Jeff turned to him and nodded excitedly as he began to bounce on his feet, a bit of the old Jeff seeping back.

"Who got what?" David asked confused and a little annoyed that Wes had been hiding something from him.

"Ok guys if you all take a seat then I will show you the next surprise" Principle Standish said as he ushered the lads away from the door. The Warblers were confused now muttering to each other as they took their seats once more. Jeff moved to sit down on the sofa with Blaine and Kurt either side of him, his side was starting to hurt so he welcomed the seat. He turned to look back at Neil, he frowned as he realised that Neil had not taken his eyes off him once his face still expressionless.

"Ok boys I would like to welcome your new choir master " Principle Standish said as he indicated to the door. Kurt and Blaine furrowed their brows watching Jeff bounce excitedly as he watched the door. "Mr Kevin Knight"

Everyone gasped as Kevin walked into the warblers room, Jeff sat wooping as his brother stood nervously at the front.

"Hey guys" Kevin said as he looked around the room. "Wes" Kevin said as he nodded his head towards the young boy, Wes just waved hi smiling, happy that Kevin was going to be here with Jeff.

David frowned as he looked between his boyfriend and Jeffs brother wandering what the hell was going on, how did Wes know that Kevin was going to be here? And when did they get so friendly? David wasn't happy his insecurities about him and Wes, that had been creeping up lately, grew ten fold. Wes had been a bit distant lately, in every sense, and now David thought knew why as he watched his so called boyfriend grinning at Kevin.

"I don't understand?" Kurt asked confused "Are you really our new choir master?"

"If you lot will have me" Kevin said, _god_ he didn't realise that standing in front of a group of boys was so nerve wrecking.

"Of course we will" Blaine shouted as he stood and moved to shake Kevins hand. Kevin breathed a sigh of relief as everyone readily agreed.

"Well I'll leave you all to to welcome Mr Knight to the school" Principle Strandish said as he placed a hand on Kevins shoulders. "Be nice you guys" he said pointing to the lads who just gave their best innocent looks.

"So is Jeff going to live with you now?" Kurt asked, when the Principle had left, as he sat back next to Jeff on the sofa. Kevin looked at Jeff who just grinned and nodded.

"Yea but he's not going to far away so he'll still be in reach to annoy you all" Kevin said with a grin as Jeff faked a mock hurt by placing his hand on his chest.

"I don't understand?" Blaine said voicing the fact that everyone was confused.

"They're moving into the old caretakers house" Wes piped up still grinning like a cheshire cat. "Principle Standish said they might aswell use it being as no one lives there now"

David frowned even harder as Wes filled them in, he was definately not happy with the way Wes was grinning like that, and he knew way too much about Kevin and Jeff.

"Man that is so cool" Larry said from the back of the room "Jeff you get to escape every night man!"

"Hold on a minute" David piped up his voice sharper than normal, he was really irritated that Kevin had just swanned in here and everyone seemed to be falling at his feet. "How do we know he's any good?... I mean for all we know he can't sing and sound like a fog horn or something, and besides anyone who wants to join the Warblers have to do a solo to proove themselves." Wes frowned at his boyfriend confused as to why David sounded irritated. Kevin turned to answer David shocked at the boys sharp tone.

"Yea that's true but I'm sure Principle Standish wouldn't hire anyone who didn't have some music knowledge" Wes said interupting before Kevin could answer, he was annoyed that David would talk to Kevin like that on his first day. David turned and frowned at his boyfriend angry that he was standing up for Jeffs brother. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other cocking their eyebrows wandering what had gotten into the pair.

"Besides we haven't used that rule for about a year and a half now, that's how Neil got in" Wes said indicating to Neil, everyone turned to look at Neil who just shrugged as he took his eyes from Jeff for the first time since he arrived. Neil was allowed in just as a backing singer because he didn't have a brilliant voice as he was too nervous so he never had to do a solo, but they wanted to give him a chance to build up his confidence.

"Yea well.. " David started to say he was starting to get_ really_ annoyed with Wes now.

"Look it's ok guys.. Kevin won't mind singing a solo" Jeff said as he stood and looked between Wes and David concern on his face. The last time he had seen these guys they were all loved up, now they just seemed irritated with each other. "It will be a good initiation for him... unless he wanted a Baked Alaska?" Jeff said as he turned and grinned at Kevin who just frowned in confusement at him wandering what a Baked Alaska was!

"A Baked Alaska?" He asked swallowing nervously as he looked at Jeff who was grinning and bouncing widly, he so did not trust this boy when he grinned like that.

"Just do the solo" Blaine said as he placed a hand on Kevins shoulder, Kevin looked down at Blaine frowning "You don't want to know believe me" Blaine said as he moved his hand around his head and made a strangled look with his face.

"Blaine don't scare the man" Kurt said rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, he can be such an idiot sometimes. "But if I was you, just sing.. " Kurt said to Kevin as he frowned at him. "Not so messy" Kurt whispered.

"O..OOkay" Kevin said nervously as he wandered what was so bad about this Baked Alaska, he would have to question Jeff later.

"Cool so what you going to sing... something catchy" Blaine asked as he started to dance towards Kurt "Something we can get up and move to" He looked at his boyfriend who just rolled his eyes at him, he could be such an idiot sometimes. Kevin started to laugh as he watched Blaine try to get Kurt to dance with him, Kurt was trying to look annoyed with his boyfriend as he swatted his hands away but the glint in his eyes betrayed him.

"No I think I'll leave that to you Blaine " Kevin said as Blaine pretended to be hurt when Kurt pushed away and he landed on the couch. Kurt rolled his eyes again just before Blaine pulled him down to sit next to him, a squeak escaping from his mouth. "If it's ok with Jeff I'd like to sing a song that holds close to both of us, the first song I ever sang to him"

Kevin looked over at Jeff silently asking for permission, Jeff nodded a small smile gracing his lips as he sat back down next to Kurt and Blaine. Kevin walked over to the piano and sat down, stretching his hands as he had never felt so nervous.

Wes looked over towards his boyfriend wanting to appologise as Kevin started to play, but David just frowned at him and went to sit on the opposite side of the room. Wes sighed and sat down on the floor by Jeffs feet, he really didn't know what was going on with them they hadn't been right for a couple of weeks now. He pushed the thoughts away from his mind as he sat and listened to Kevin sing.

_**LEON JACKSON ~ LIGHTHOUSE**_

_**Let me me be your lighthouse**_  
><em><strong>Let me guide your hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me be your shelter<strong>_  
><em><strong>For you...for you I stand<strong>_

_**When you feel the dark inside you**_  
><em><strong>and the wind and waves keep pushing you down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feel the whole world pulling you around<strong>_

_**Let me me be your lighthouse**_  
><em><strong>Let me guide your hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me be your shelter<strong>_  
><em><strong>For you...for you I stand<strong>_

_**When you feel the dark inside you**_  
><em><strong>and the moon and stars don't lead you nowhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feels like no one's watching up there<strong>_

_**Let me me be your lighthouse**_  
><em><strong>Let me guide your hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me be your shelter<strong>_  
><em><strong>For you...for you I stand<strong>_

_**Let me be the one...standing when you come**_  
><em><strong>Lay your anchor down and let me wrap my arms around you<strong>_

_**Let me me be your lighthouse**_  
><em><strong>Let me guide your hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me be your shelter<strong>_  
><em><strong>For you...for you I stand<strong>_  
><em><strong>For you I stand<strong>_  
><em><strong>For you I ... stand<strong>_

_**For you I... stand**_

Everyone cheered and wooped as Kevin came to the end of his song, grinning he stood and took a bow. At the back of the room two boys stood watching, neither one clapped or wooped both lost in their own thoughts. David watched Wes as he stood and walked up to Kevin congratulating him, his frown growing deeper as his thoughts ran wild. Neil had not taken his eyes off Jeff through the whole song, he sighed as he stood and walked out the room unable to be around him anymore. Jeff watched him go and sighed as his heart fell. This was going to be harder than he thought, but he was going to get Neil back, that was the one thing that had kept him fighting to get well so quickly. Winning the heart of the boy who seeped into his dreams while he slept.

_Well that's the first chapter up, sorry if there is a lot of spelling or grammar mistakes but I wanted to get the story started. David finds himself fighting for Wes as theire relationship is tested as well as their friends around them. And why is Kurt having mood swings acting all 'Pissy' as Blaine puts it? Will Jeff get his man as he persues him relentlessly? There will be a new character that makes a fleeting appearance who comes in between one of our couples relationship. which one will it be? Oh and a Baked Alaska is when people smoother your hair in egg white and sugar then dry it with a hair dyer. Very messing and a bugger to get clean :0(_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up but I had to re-write it a couple of times. There's not much plot in this one because I wanted to but the base for the story that's coming up, so bare with me because the next chapter will have more ooomph in it lol I put line breaks in this chapter I thought it would be easier because I needed to include the two couples in but they were in different places but at the same time. If that makes sense lol, well enjoy anyway. Oh there are a couple of songs in this chapter to but they were relevant for the story line here. :0)_

Chapter 2

"Kurt look I'm sorry ok?" Blaine pleaded his face begging for forgiveness as he followed his boyfriend across the quad. Kurt marched off in front of him refusing to talk or even acknowledge his boyfriend trailing behind him. Kurt had woken up alone this morning having chucked his boyfriend out of his room last night, yea ok he had missed him terribly, but he was still angry with him so he pushed those feelings away. He had ignored his calls and texts last night and couldn't _believe_ he had the _gull_ to turn up at his door this morning. Kurt was still upset with him he couldn't believe that he would actually... ugh he didn't want to even think about it.

Blaine jumped in front of Kurt trying to get his attention "Come on babe, I hate it when you're upset with me.." Blaine whined as he put on his best puppy eyes hoping it would make his boyfriend forgive him, or at least talk to him.

"With good reason Blaine" Kurt said as he stopped and crossed his arms glaring at him "I can't believe that you 1. spilt your coke all over my floor while dancing to the new coca cola add, and 2. That you had the disrespect to mop it up with my white... white Armani scarf" Kurt shouted as he shook the coke stained article in Blaines face.

"But.. it was the closest thing I could reach and I didn't want it to soak in to the carpet..." Blaine said as he scrunched his face as Kurt started to literally change colour, Blaine could of sworn steam was coming out his boyfriends ears.

" Just move... I need to calm down before Warblers practice tonight and get _this fixed_!" Kurt said as he pushed past his boyfriend storming off towards the entrance of the school. "And do not even think of following me or sitting next to me tonight, and my room is of limits for the next 3 days. I do not want you any where near me until I get this sorted... And I hope they can get this out or help me god Mr Blaine Anderson, you will pay" Kurt shouted over his shoulder as he finished his full on rant.

"Shit!" Blaine said to himself his face fallen as he started to pull at the loose thread of his Blazer, his eyes wide he swallowed trying to push his fear away as he heard Kurt use his full name. He was _so in the shit!_

* * *

><p>Wes sat at his desk in his dorm room trying to concentrate on the project in front of him. Every now and then he would slip his eyes to David who was lying on his bed throwing a tennis ball at their wall, he watched him for a moment before rubbing his eyes as a headache started to form behind his them. The constant thud, thud, thud was starting to beat in time with his head, he needed to get this project done and this wasn't helping!<p>

"David seriously quit it!" Wes snapped as he tried to get his boyfriend to stop the constant banging, he'd already asked him 4 times and his patience was waning.. "I'm trying to work, I'm behind as it is and that is not helping!"

"My dorm too I can do what I like" David stated as he continued his relentless throwing of his ball. Wes frowned at him David had been like a bear with a sore head lately and Wes had had enough. Wes stood and marched over to David, snatching the ball mid air, he walked back towards his desk placing it beside him. He picked up his pen, sighing as he tried to get back to the work at hand. He was so far behind he would need to work late into the night to just catch up a quarter of what was due, and he still had Warblers practice. It was his own fault though because he had been so busy doing other stuff that school work kept being put last.

_It will so be worth all this hassle_ Wes kept repeating to himself.

He rubbed his eyes again trying to ease the throb in his head, he paused as he felt a breath ghost his ear. His breath hitched automatically at the familiar warmth, G_od_ he had missed that. Wes slowly turned his head to find David leaning in close to him, he was so close that Wes could just lean in and kiss his soft lips, _God_ he had missed those lips!

"Don't. Touch. My. Ball." David said his voice steady and calm but the tone sharp as he reached for his ball, picking it up slowly. Wes's heart flipped, it made him feel uneasy, and not in a good way. Wes frowned at David as he watched him walk away, falling back on his bed he continued his thud, thud, thud.

_What the fuck was that?_ Wes thought to himself, It was the first time in all the time, in all the time that they had known each other that David had made him feel, uneasy! Ok things had been strained between them recently but that was the second time this week that David had made him feel like this. He couldn't put a name to it but he felt sick and it worried Wes.

Wes couldn't escape the feeling that David was pulling away from him, no matter what Wes did it never seemed to make him happy, Wes had no idea what he had done wrong. It had gotten worse since the night that Kevin and Jeff had returned, that's when things between them had become _very_ strained.

Wes had come up to their dorm a little while after David, having stayed behind to talk more with Kevin and Jeff at Warblers practice, to find that their beds were no longer pushed together. David had pushed his bed back to its original position telling Wes that he got to hot when they slept next to each other as Wes drapped all over him and he wasn't in the mood to be boiled alive tonight. This had really confused Wes because David always said he was cold so he needed to wrap Wes around him for his heat.

That was 3 days ago and David still kept their beds apart, when Wes had mentioned it he would just tell him to stop suffocating him and to stop nagging him like a girl.., he didn't want or need a wife. This had stung Wes because he _did not_ nag, and he was not like a girl, and he _certainly_ was not a _wife_!

Wes turned around in his chair and just watched his boyfriend, well if he was still his boyfriend. That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks, the reason why David had been slowly pulling away from him the last few weeks and it scared the life out of him. He had been moody and down right rude to him, and were the bedroom department came into it, well there was pratically none, and when they did become intimate with each other it was basically wham bam thank you mam.

"Do you want to break up with me?" Wes whispered his voice small and full of worry. David caught the ball holding it in the air as he fell silent as if he was contemplating Wes's words.

"No" he simply said his voice void of any emotion as he resumed the ball throwing, hitting the wall harder with every throw. Wes swallowed as he watched his boyfriend his answer to his question didn't soothe him. As he sat watching David Wes became more agitated, his project forgotten his thoughts went to his boyfriend, the constant thudding made it heard for him to think straight. He stood and started to pace the floor of their dorm, his forehead furrowed through panic and worry as his heart felt like breaking. Wes stopped and slowly turned to face his boyfriend once more, well he hoped he was still his boyfriend.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Wes asked his voice hitching as he tried to control any tears that may fall as he feared the answer. David stopped throwing the ball and sat up, he looked over towards Wes his face revealing nothing.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat nervously on the couch in the Warblers room waiting for Kurt to arrive, he started pulling again at the thread on his blazer absently. He wasn't listening to anything that was going on around him as he just stared intensly at the door. He held his breath as the door was pushed open, breathing out he sighed with a mixture of relief and disappointment as he saw David walk in and take a seat next to him.<p>

"Where's Wes?" Blaine asked him as he realised that he wasn't with David. Wes was usually the first one here, he said that it wa his duty to be here ready when everyone arrive being head warbler, but he was late,_ really_ late. Blaine frowned at him as David just shrugged his face impassive as he looked towards the door.

"You two had an argument again?" Blaine asked his friend, he was concerned as all they seemed to do lately was argue. He'd asked Wes what was wrong but he didn't know just that David was always snapping at him lately.

"Leave it Blaine" David said as he kept his eyes locked on the door, Blaine noticed that David fidgeted nervously everytime the door opened. He held his breath again, then breathed out, again, then back in as Wes walked in followed closely by Kurt. Blaine didn't notice the hurt look that Wes gave David or the way David's body tensed as he watched Wes take a seat next to Jeff. Blaines eyes were focused on his boyfriend, well he hoped Kurt was still his boyfriend, walking over to him. Blaine kept his eyes fixed on Kurt as he moved up allowing him to sit in between David and himself.

_This is a good sign_ Blaine thought to himself a Kurt leant slightly on his shoulder.

"What's up with David and Wes?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as he looked between Wes and David, neither boy looking at each other. Blaine didn't know if he was forgiven or not so he fought the urge to wrap his arm around Kurts shoulders and pull him in tight. Kevin had said on his first night that he wanted a more relaxed atmosphere where people can just be who they are, so if they wanted to cuddle boyfriends etc then that's fine but keep it U rated. He also got rid of the head table so Wes now mingled with everyone else more.

"Don't know why?" Blaine whispered back as he looked at Kurts face, taking the advantage while he was turned away from him as he looked at David, he slipped his arm around Kurts shoulders.

"Wes looked like he's been crying... What do you think David's done?" Kurt asked as he moved closer to fit into Blaines arm, he didn't even realise he was doing it. Blaine smiled to himself giving himself a mental high five.

"I can hear you two you know" David said as he turned to look at the two now embarrassed boys sitting beside him, his face not revealing anything he might be feeling.

"Sorry mate it's just..." Blaine started to say before he was cut off by Kevin's loud shout.

"Quiet ladies" Kevin shouted grinning as the Warblers started whinging at being called ladies. "okay okay sorry gents" Kevin smiled as he bowed slightly in appology. "I hope you are all ready for tonights practice" He said as he clapped his hands together, Some of the lads shouted that they were always ready to get their groove on, while others said that they'd rather be playing the new Halo Reach game on their PS3.

"Well as much as I enjoy a good game.. I tend to kick Jeffs ass every time..." Kevin said as he turned to grin at his brother.

"Hey only because I'm still recooperating and you cheat by making those faces putting me off" Jeff interrupted bouncing on his chair as he imitated Kevin playing the Halo. Everybody burst out laughing at Jeffs antiques, even Neil couldn't help but smirk which didn't go unnoticed by Kurt who smiled knowingly.

"Yea yea any like they believe that" Kevin said enjoying the banter and sight of Jeff laughing and joking with his new friends, a vast contrast from the last few years where he kept himself to himself and suffered in silence. Kevin didn't want to dwell on those thoughts he wanted to think of what was to come for them both. The next hurdle was to get Jeff to agree to change his last name to his, then everything would be complete just like his parents wanted.

"Alright boys, settle back down now " Kevin said as things started to get a bit over excited, the one thing that did catch his eyes though making him frown where the two boys sitting apart. David looked impassive as he sat quietly on the couch next to Kurt and Blaine, Blaine had his arm around Kurt as he leaned into him. And Wes, well he looked heartbroken, his eyes fixed to a spot on the floor in front of him lost in his own world. He wandered what had gone on between them, he had a lot of respect for Wes and he hated seeing the boy, who can be as animated as Jeff sometimes, be so quiet.

"Right for our first proper practice I'm giving you free range on your song choices, I want everyone to have a go. Even if you haven't sang solo before, just jump up here and try it." Kevin said as he walked over to the piano as excited whispers flowed through the room. "I want you to feel free to express yourself, maybe a a song that represents something that happened that changed your life for the better, or worse. Something that you might need to get off your chest but don't know how to say what you feel, so sing it!" Kevin said as he spread his arms out towards the boys.

"What anything?" Thad said from the back off the room as he let a mischevious grin fall on his face.

"Well within reason for example no swearing" Kevin said pointing his fingers towards Thad as he raised his eyes looking around the room "I want you to think about the words in the song, think about their meaning"

"I have one" A small blonde lad shouted from back of the room, everyone turned to see who was willing to go up first.

"Ok Lewis the floor is all yours" Kevin said as he indicated for the lad come to come to the front, Lewis nearly ran, excitedly, he didn't get to sing a solo very often so this was a novelty. Lewis whispered to Kevin his song and asked him if he would play the piano for him because he didn't know how to. Kevin raised his eyebrow obviously impressed with the song choice, he took his seat bowing to Lewis to say he was ready.

_**Elliot Yamin ~ From a Distance**_

_**How do I get close**_  
><em><strong>When she looks like an angel<strong>_  
><em><strong>A moment of her time just seems impossible to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Its hard to find the words<strong>_  
><em><strong>To get to know this stranger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Im scared of what shell say<strong>_  
><em><strong>If what I say sounds incomplete<strong>_

_**And it feels like, we belong together**_  
><em><strong>Can someone tell me where do I start?<strong>_

_**Cause I cant keep on, **_  
><em><strong>feeling the way I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I cant keep on,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hiding my heart from you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gotta say something before<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone else comes through<strong>_  
><em><strong>I cant keep on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Loving you, from a distance<strong>_

_**Shes always on my mind**_  
><em><strong>Theres no room left for thinking<strong>_  
><em><strong>Im tired of waiting, slowly fading<strong>_  
><em><strong>It needs to happen now (right now)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause Im running out of time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I feel this ship is sinking <strong>_  
><em><strong>The doors are closing<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am frozen<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need her around<strong>_

_**And it feels like, we belong together **_  
><em><strong>Can someone tell me where do I start?<strong>_

_**Cause I cant keep on,**_  
><em><strong>feeling the way I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I cant keep on,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hiding my heart from you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gotta say something before<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone else comes through<strong>_  
><em><strong>I cant keep on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Loving you, from a distance<strong>_

_**From a distance **_  
><em><strong>From a distance <strong>_  
><em><strong>From a distance<strong>_

_**I cant hide**_

_**I cant keep on,**_  
><em><strong>feeling the way I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I cant keep on,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hiding my heart from you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gotta say something before<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone else comes through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I cant keep on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Loving you, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I cant keep on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Loving you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>From a distance<strong>_

Everyone cheered as Lewis finsished his song, bowing at the end as a big grin filled his face.

"So why this particular song Lewis?" Kevin asked as he turned on his seat by the piano to face him. Lewis looked shyly at his feet as a blush grew on his cheeks.

"It's the song I sang to my girlfriend when I asked her out" Lewis said clearly embarassed as a chorus of OOhh's and AAAhhsss filled the room. A few _aaah aren't you cute_ followed by a roomfull of laughter as Lewis told them all to _shut up_ and something along the lines of _you're all jealous._

"Ok boys settle down" Kevin said as a few lads ruffled Lewis's hair as he walked past back to his seat. "That was very well sung Lewis I was very impressed. Now who's up next... AAhh Mr Anderson I should've guessed" Kevin said grinning as Blaine jumped up from his seat next to Kurt, Kurt rolled his eyes as he practically bounced over to Kevin. Blaine told Kevin his song choice which resulted with a small chuckle from Kevin as he raised his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked Blaine who just nodded and grinned as he called up a couple of the Warblers to join him. Kurt frowned as he started to get nervous as he watched his boyfriend whispering to the others, grins appearing on their faces as they casted an eye back towards him.

"Okay guys you should recognise this song so feel free to join in" Blaine said as he turned to face his fellow Warblers. "This ones for you babe" Blaine said grinning as he winked at Kurt. Their were a few wolf whistles, earning a shy blush from Kurt, just before they settled to listen to the boy standing at the front of the room.

_**THE WARBLERS ~ TEENAGE DREAM**_

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**_  
><em><strong>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down<strong>_

_**Before you met me, I was alright**_  
><em><strong>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine<strong>_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
><em><strong>No regrets, just love<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can dance until we die<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I, we'll be young forever<strong>_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
><em><strong>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
><em><strong>Just one touch, now baby I believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is real, so take a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<strong>_

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**_  
><em><strong>Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets<strong>_  
><em><strong>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm complete<strong>_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
><em><strong>No regrets, just love<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can dance until we die<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I, we'll be young forever<strong>_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
><em><strong>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
><em><strong>Just one touch, now baby I believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is real, so take a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<strong>_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
><em><strong>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
><em><strong>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
><em><strong>Just one touch, now baby I believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is real, so take a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<strong>_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
><em><strong>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>_

By the end of the song all the Warblers were up dancing and singing around Kurt, Blaine had pulled him up to his feet. Kurt couldn't help but grin as Blaine sang the song that he had sung to him on that first day they had met. Blaines dis-reguard for his personal stuff forgotten as he looked lovingly into his boyfriends eyes, he leant in and gave Blaine a soft chaste kiss. Realising where he was Kurt looked around shyly as a chorus of _'Get in there son'_ and _'Woop woop'_ filled the room once again. Blaine couldn't help but grin as the blush that had spread over his boyfriends face deepened, he always thought Kurt looked so cute when he was like this.

"Settle down guys" Kevin said as he clapped his hands to get their attention. "So I guess everyone knows why you chose that song, looks like you've all sung it before" Kevin grinned crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Blaine sit down and pull Kurt into his arms. Kurt swatted Blaines hand away as tried to place it on Kurts knee as Blaine pouted at him.

"Yea it was the song I sang to him when we first met" Blaine said as he smiled lovingly at Kurt, Kurt blushing even more.

"Right well as sweet that was " Kevin said as he smiled at the two boys snuggled in each others arms, "How about we have a song about something other than when you lort first met your girlfriends or boyfriends. How about.." Kevin started to say before he was interrupted by anothe Warbler.

"I have a song choice" Every one turned to face Wes as he stood and walked towards the front. He had been quiet through both songs along with David. People had noticed but from the way David kept giving them the Evil Eye they wouldn't dare mention it. David never once lifted his eyes to look at Wes as he walked towards the piano. Everyone shifted nervously in their seats as the atmosphere changed, Wes never told Kevin his song choice he just sat down and started to play. Everyone looked at David their eyes never leaving him as they listened to Wes's voice echoing around the silent room.

_**SEAN RUMSEY ~ SET FIRE TO THE RAIN**_

_**I let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and saved me<strong>_

_**My hands, they're strong**_  
><em><strong>But my knees were far too weak<strong>_  
><em><strong>To Stand in your arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>Without fallin to your feet<strong>_

_**But there's a side to you, that I never knew, never knew**_  
><em><strong>All the things you'd say, they where never true, never true<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win.<strong>_

_**But I set fire to the rain**_  
><em><strong>Watched it pour while I touched your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, it burned while I cried<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<strong>_

_**When I lay with you, I could stay there**_  
><em><strong>Close my eyes, feel you here forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me together, nothing is better<strong>_

_**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,**_  
><em><strong>All the things you'd say they where never true, never true,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the games you'd play, you would always, always win.<strong>_

_**But I set fire to the rain**_  
><em><strong>Watched it pour while I touch your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, it burned while I cried<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I heard ya screaming out<strong>_  
><em><strong>I set fire<strong>_

_**It burned while I cried 'causeI heard it screaming out your name**_  
><em><strong>your name<strong>_

_**Oh  
>gotta Let it burn<br>Screaming out your name, screaming out your name.**_

The whole room were silent, their faces filled with confusement and worry as Wes sang out his heart through the song. Wes finshed but no one knew what to do, not even Kevin as Wes turned to face David, tears in his eyes, but David refused to meet them. He kept his eyes glued to his hands, feeling everyones eyes boring into him. Then he slowly rose and his eyes slid towards Wes locking eyes with him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered his voice hitched from the emotions he felt running through his body, then he just walked out of the room. Everyone started murmuring shocked that David had walked out on Wes leaving him in tears. Kevin walked up to Wes and knelt down beside him, he placed his hand gently on his knees trying to get his attention.

"Wes what's happened?" Kevin asked gently as his heart broke for the lad crying in front of him. Wes didn't say anything at first, he just sat starring at the door willing David to just burst threw, wrap him in his arms and tell him it was a mistake and that he loved him. But that never happened, instead Kurt was the one who wrapped him in his arms, holding him tight.

"Wes?" Kurt whispered in his ear hoping to pull him out of the trance he was in. Wes swallowed and pulled him in tighter as he buried his head into Kurts shoulder sobbing as he whispered.

"David dumped me"

_AAAh poor Wes, nasty David! Why would David break Wes's heart the way he did? And why has he been snapping at Wes lately? He just seems to of changed towards Wes so quickly, mmm strange! Is it over for our lovebirds? The reason for Davids behaviour comes clear soon and things become strained between the 4 friends because of it. And what of Blaines terrible mistreatment of Kurts Armani Scarf, Is all forgiven there? I think not knowing our Kurt, he's just got a little distracted lol._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry guys only a short chapter but the next one will be way longer. I promise. Enjoy! :0)_

Chapter 4

Kurt guided Wes through the door to his dorm and gently lowered him onto his bed. After Wes's break down in the Warblers room Kurt had brought the shocked boy to his room, he had wanted to get him away from everyones questions, he didn't want everyone gawping at him as he cried over his now ex-boyfriend. Blaine and Jeff had gone in search of David, as much as they were worried about Wes, David was their friend to and they were worried about him. They couldn't undrstand why David would dump Wes? Okay they were sniping a lot at each other lately, well David more than Wes, but Wes was the love of Davids life! Well so everyone thought!

Kurt watched his friend as he silently sobbed, his face was red and tear stained. Wes had been staring down at his hands for the past 10 minutes, the only sound that filled the room was the occasional whimper that escaped his lips. Kurt walked over to his desk and reached for the half full bottle of coke that Blaine had left there earlier.

Standing in front of Wes he held out the botle in front of him. Wes didn't respond at first and Kurt was really getting worried, then slowly Wes held out his hand and reached for the bottle. With a shaky hand he unscrewed the lid and lifted it to his lips tipping his head backwards as he closed his eyes, letting the warm liquid slip down his throat.

As he lifted his arm Wes's shirt sleeve rided up slightly. Kurts eyes widened as his eyes fell up on the bruise that was starting to darken on his friends wrist. Wes lowered his arm pulling the bottle from his lips, his eyes fell on Kurts as they followed his arm. The look on Kurts face confused him slightly until he looked down at his own wrist and saw the end of the bruise peaking out of his sleeve. Wes quickly moved to cover it up, pulling his shirt down so it covered part of his hand, lowering his eyes once again towards the floor.

Kurt stood watching him for a moment wandering what the hell David had done to him. The thought that David might of hurt his boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, the person he was supposed to love, angered him. The sight of the bruise had brought back so many vivied memories of his own bruised body that he was frozen to the spot. It took all his inner strength to not run away from the boy sitting in front of him and hide from the world. The feelings that he had tried so hard to squash were now threatening to rear their ugly head.

Kurt moved to sit next Wes as he nervously fidgeted pulling at the cuff of his sleeve. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed in as he tried to gain a hold on his growing fears, pushing the pictures from his mind, he needed to focus and concentrate on the lad before him. He didn't know what he would do if David had hurt Wes on purpose!

Kurt was about to ask Wes what had happened to him when Blaine and Jeff came bursting through the door. Both boys, who were sitting on Kurts bed, jumped, startled from the noise of the door flying open.

Blaine and Jeff walked into Kurts room, Jeff was finding it hard to breath as he held his side, Blaine was quiet as he walked over and sat down heavily on the chair by Kurts desk. Kurt frowned at the two boys, confused by the look of confused anger on his boyfriends face, also that they had interrupted his chance to question Wes.

"Jeff!" Wes shouted his face stern, Kurt and Blaine jumped at the sound of his voice. Kurt was surprised at the sudden change of the boy who had been so quiet and withdrawn, he was now striding across the floor heading towards Jeff, who was now leaning against the wall by the door struggling to control his breathing as he held his hand against his ribs. "How many times do you have to be told before you actually listen! You know you're supposed to be taking it easy, you know what the doctor said yesterday, and still you insist on running around like a _lunatic!_"

As much as Wes seemed to be annoyed with the struggling boy in front of him, his voice had an edge of concern and worry to it.

"Not...been.. running.. like a .. lunny" Jeff managed to wheeze out as he bent over placing his hands on his knees as he tried to slow down his breaths, his chest rising and falling heavily. _God his lungs burned!_

"Are you ok Jeff?" Blaine asked, he felt guilty because he hadn't noticed that Jeff had been struggling to breath as they walked back to Kurts dorm together. He had bee so lost up in his own thoughts that he really hadn't noticed.

"I'm.. fine" Jeff squeezed out as he tried to give Blaine a reassuring smile, which only came out as a grimace."Wes's just ...a .. worry wart" Jeff tried to laugh as he saw the stunned look on Wes's face, but it came out as a coughing fit which made him wince at the slight pain in his chest.

Kurt and Blaine stood as they watched their friend scrunch up his face, they moved to go to him but Wes lifted up his hand to stop them.

"It's ok I've got this, It's becoming a bit of a habit" Wes said, not realising how that may of sounded as he looked at the uneasy faces of their two friends. "Jeff just insists on _ignoring all_ medical advice, which he's been warned about what will happen if he doesen't start listening!" Wes stated as he looked at Jeff, his eyes raised as though he was a parent telling off a child. A child who insisted on carryying on doing something that they had been told no to time and time again! . "Thinks he knows more than the doctors" Jeff just rolled his eyes at him which earned him a glare from the boy who was standing beside him trying to help ease his breathing.

"My.. body.. I should know what I... should be doing... and _not... doing_!" Jeff managed to breath out as his breathing started to become less deep. He was starting to get annoyed as he took another deep breath and swallowed, he hated being treated like a child wrapped up in cotton wool, he wasn't used to it. Wes just rolled his eyes as if they had had this conversation on numerous occasions.

Kurt and Blaine stood staring not knowing what to do or say, their faces revealing how shocked they were as they watched this little interaction. Wes began to gently rub Jeffs back as he tried to help the young boy breath. The way Wes's hand moved over Jeffs back, his hand moving in a circular pattern every now and then he pressed a little harder in certain places, it was as if he had done this a million times before. It was tender and intimate, the way you would touch a loved one, someone you cared deeply about.

Kurt turned to face Blaine catching his eye, uncertainty was written on both their faces. Blaine shrugged his shoulders as Kurt raised his eyebrow as he asked the other boy a silent question, raising his own eyebrows as if to say _'I have no idea!'. T_hey both turned back to face the two boys again wandering when Wes and Jeff had become so close.

"Better?" Wes asked softly looking down at the boy leaning over beside him as Jeffs breathing started to ease. Jeff stood up straightening his back nodding, any annoyance towards each other had evaporated, as Wes's hand fell away, but only as far as Jeffs arm.

"Thanks" Jeff breathed out as he gave Wes a small smile "You're getting quite good at that" Jeff said with a small laugh, Wes smiled back at him giving him his own small laugh.

"Practice makes perfect" Wes replied shrugging his shoulders, this caused Jeff to laugh a little louder. Wes laughed back, the events of today forgotten for a moment as they seemed to share a private joke, before Wes suddenly remembered where they were.

Wes turned his head to face his two friends who had gone back to sitting quietly, a stunned look on both their faces. Wes moved his hand to the small of Jeffs back, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by the other two boys, the fact that Jeff seemed to welcome it, leaning in to it slightly, confused them even more.

"Sorry guys but I should really take Jeff back to his" Wes said an appologetic look on his face, "He needs to rest for a bit"

"Oh but Wes..I don't wanna" Jeff whined looking at the boy next to him. Wes turned to look at Jeff raising his eyebrows as said boy tried to do the _sad puppy_ look.

"Really? You're trying that on me?" Wes laughed slightly because Jeff did look really funny when he tried to do the kicked puppy look, it really didn't suit him. "When did that ever work? " This made Jeff pout as he stuck out his tongue, Wes just rolled his eyes as he started to guide his friend out the door.

"Wes wait!" Kurt shouted jumping up as he shook himself from the shock state he was in, he really didn't want his friend leaving before they could talk. He needed to know about the bruise on his wrist, he wanted to make sure it wasn't what he was thinking.

Wes stopped and turned around to face Kurt, his own face fell as he saw the look of confusion and concern on his friends face.

"We really need to talk" Kurt said determindly as he took a step towards the confused boy in front of him. "About..." Kurt started to say pointing towards the boys wrist before he was interrupted. Wes quickly moved his hand to hide it, he slipped his eyes to Blaine unsure whether or not he had seen the bruise. By the look on the face of an even more confused Blaine, he hadn't noticed. Wes breathed out a sigh of relief, which was noticed by the boy standing next to him, Jeff frowned at him and Kurt wandering what was going on.

"Look Kurt it's ok, it's not what you think.." Wes quickly said willing Kurt to just leave it, he didn't want to discuss it now. Jeff frowned even more, he had a niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was missing something here.

"Wes he..."

"Please Kurt just leave it _okay_!" Wes snapped in his desperation to stop Kurt from talking, he didn't mean it to come out so harshly. All three boys jumped slightly, stunned at the sharpness of Wes's tone towards Kurt, they hadn't expected that! Wes sighed as he noticed the raised looks on all three boys faces, he moved towards Kurt. He felt guilty for snapping at him, he knew Kurt was just worried about him, but he wasn't ready to talk about it, not now. His main concern at the moment was Jeff, he needed to take him back to Kevin anything else could wait.

"Look I'm sorry about snapping" Wes said as he placed his hand on Kurts shoulder. "With everything that's gone on today I'm just a little wound up, and I'm just worried about Jeff, I need to get him home.. " Kurt looked between Wes and Jeff, taking in Jeff's tired expression, his breathing seemed to of eased considerably, he knew he would have to leave it for now.

"Okay" Kurt said turning his attention back to the boy standing in front of him. Wes visibly relaxed with relief that Kurt was dropping it for now. "But we are going to talk about this!" Kurt added as he raised his eyes letting Wes know that the matter wasn't dropped, not by a long shot. Wes breathed out a shakey breath knowing that Kurt meant what he said. Wes brought Kurt into a hug and whispered _'thankyou'_ into his ear, Kurt just hugged him tighter in acknowledgement. Wes pulled away and walked back over to the waiting boy by the door, placing his hand back on the small of his back he gently pushed Jeff out the door.

"Kevin is so going to kick your ass Livesly" Wes said whiched earned a whine and an "_Oh God, Do we have to tell him?"_ From Jeff as the door shut behind them. You could hear Wes laugh and say "_come on" _just outside the door.

Kurt stood and watched the door close lost in his own world as his thoughts of what just happened started to whirl around his head.

"What the hell just happened?" Kurt jumped and turned his head towards his boyfriend as he heard Blaines voice beside him. He hadn't noticed that Blaine had stood and walked over to him. He took in the look of confusion on his boyfriends face, a look that matched his own, Kurt turned his head back so that they were both stood staring at the closed door.

"I have no idea" Kurt whispered, his voice sounded distant as he was lost in his thoughts once again. "But I'm going to find out!" Kurt said more loudly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He let his eyes linger on the door that his two friends had just walked out of. He felt Blaines eyes upon him, he didn't have to look at him, he could feel the confused look upon his boyfriends face.

_What the hell's just happened? Well I never saw that coming? What's going on with the bruise on Wes's wrist? Jeff and Wes seemed a bit tooooo comfy together don't ya think? OOOhhhh the plot thickens! The next chapter will be just our boys, which I know you will love, things get a bit heated, in more ways than one :0) as they talk about what's just happened! Oh and the long awaited talk that Blaine wants with Kurt, that Kurt thought he had successfully dodged, rears it head. hee hee :0) I can't wait to write it, it's going to be such fun!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Just wanted to point out that there was a mistake in the last chapter. It was supposed to be Chapter 3, but I've just noticed it actually says chapter 4. I tried going back and changing it to 3, but it wouldn't let me :0( So here's the real chapter 4, and it's just our boys mmmmm :0) Oh just to warn you there's lots of M/M in this chapter._

Chapter 4

Blaine and Kurt stood watching the closed door of Kurts room for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few moments. Both boys were confused over what they had just witnessed, as well as the events of the last hour or so.

"So, do you think Wes and Jeff are together?" Blaine asked Kurt, his voice hesitant and unsure, his eyes still focused on the door. "I mean that looked pretty intimate to me!"

Kurt didn't answer straight away, his mind shifting through all the information of what he had seen and heard over the last few weeks. The way David had been treating Wes, David's mood swings and the way he snapped at people. He should of taken more notice then maybe things wouldn't of escalated the way they had. Kurts mind drifted to the bruises on Wes's wrists, he furrowed hi brow as a thought came into his mind.

"Do you think Davids on drugs?" Kurt asked quickly as he turned his head to face his boyfriend, his eyes wide all of a sudden. Blaine turned and looked at Kurt with the _'What? Are you serious look?_'

"Don't be _daft_!" Blaine laughed as he moved to sit on Kurts bed. "Why would you even _ask_ that?" Blaine asked his boyfriend as he looked up at him, he couldn't understand the logic of Kurts thought process to think that David, his best friend, was on drugs! Kurt was standing just staring at Blaine, his forehead dropped, his eyes distant as if he was mulling over the thought proces in his mind.

"Well, it would explain his strange behaviour lately" Kurt murmured, mainly to himself as he shrugged his own shoulders, his eyes held that far away look.

"_What_? Look just because he's been moody and snappy lately, does not mean he's on drugs!" Blaine stated as he rolled his eyes, he laid back on the bed. "If that was the case then you'd be in re-hab" Blaine murmered to himself.

"_What_?" Kurt asked frowning as Blaines words hook him out of his thoughts. Blaines eyes widened as he realised he had said that last bit a _little too loud._

"Maybe he's just stressed with school, or maybe he just dosen't love Wes anymore" Blaine said quickly as he tried to deflect Kurt from his comment a few seconds ago.

"No that's not it. He's an A student. and how can you fall out of love with someone _in a matter of weeks_?" Kurt muttered the last bit as he walked over to his window.

"I mean you can't just stop _loving_ someone just like_ that_, not with out a _reason._ Do people just do _that? _Just fall out of love that quickly?" Kurt rambled as he looked out his window. He caught sight of Wes and Jeff in the distance, Kevin had joined them, by the look of Jeffs slumped shoulders and Kevins shaking head, Kurt guessed Jeff was getting well and truly _told off!_

"Do you think they are seeing each other, Wes and Jeff? And that's why Davids so off lately, because he found out? What about Neil? I thought Jeff was in love with Neil?" Kurt seemed to be in rambling mode as he tried to make sense of everything. He got like this lately, rambling about nothing really, all his thoughts coming out at once, jumbled up, when he was trying to process everything.

"And what do you mean I would be in re-hab?" Kurt suddenly asked his boyfriend, his other questions forgotten, turning to look at him Kurts forhead folded as he remembered Blaines last comment.

Blaine was sat on the bed looking at his boyfriend, total confusion on his face. He didn't know which question to answer, whether he was supposed to answer any of the questions that rambled out of Kurts mouth, or just let me go.

"What?" Blaine asked his face folded as his brain froze from listening to his boyfriend ramble, missing Kurts last question altogether.

"_I said_ " Kurt started his voice slow and steady "What do you _mean_ that I would be in _re-hab?_" Kurt came to stand in front of Blaine, Blaines eyes following him, growing wider as he watched Kurt skulk over to him, his words boring into him one at a time. Blaine visibly swallowed as Kurt came to a stop in front of him. He looked up at him like a child about to be scolded.

"Nothing" Blaine mumbled, he tried to look totally innocent, but it came off as totally guilty. Kurt lifted an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Blaine to answer properly.

_Oh God not the mummsie_! Blaine thought to himself, panicing as he felt his resolve weaken almost instantly. As much as he wanted this conversation that wasn't how he was going to start it!

"_Ok... Fine!_" Blaine whined after 3 minutes of Kurt just staring at him.

_Record time!_ Kurt thought to himselfas he mentally fist pumped the air, pleased that he had managed to break it.

Blaine reached for Kurts hand, taking it in his he started to rub circles over it with his thumb. He looked down at their joined hands, thankfull that Kurt was allowing him to do this. This was a good sign it meant Kurt wasn't angry at him, _yet!_

"It's just that.." Blaine started, swallowing as he tried to form his words so it didn't sound too bad. "Lately, you've been a bit, you know, not that I've really minded..." Blaine added quickly as he looked up into Kurts eyes, hoping he wasn't getting the wong idea. Kurt looked down at him and raised his eyebrow again, as if to say _'carry on'_. Blaine looked down at their hands thoughtfully as he made a decision. They needed to talk, sort things out, okay it wasn't the best of starts but he didn't want to end up like David and Wes. Blaine pulled Kurt gently down to the bed so that they were now sitting side by side, eye level.

"Lately you've been a bit moody ...and _snappy_" Blaine said as he lifted his eyes to look at his boyfriend, Kurt was just looking at him, his face revealing nothing. "You know a bit... pissy!" Blaine swallowed as he kept his eyes on his boyfriends. Kurts face was unmoving as he stared at his boyfriend, he just raised an eyebrow in surprise, he had no idea that he had been that bad._ Okay_, he had snapped at Blaine a couple of times, and sulked for no real reason, but not so much that it was a problem. Something must of shown in Kurts eyes because Blaine was starting to worry.

"I wasn't going to say anything because you've had a difficult time of it lately" Blaine said quickly hoping to smooth things over as Kurts face fell.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, Blaine could see the questions running through his boyfriends mind.

"Well, you know because of... things that have happened to you... and with what happened to Jeff" Blaine was rambling now as Kurts forhead furrowed even more. "I mean I understand that you've been a bit off, lately...and with David and Wes, it just got me thinking.. "

"Are you _dumping me?"_ Kurt whispered, he couldn't help the look of hurt in his eyes as his voice hitched. He didn't want Blaine to finish with him, he hadn't realised that he had been that bad.

"What? No!" Blaine nearly shouted, shocked that Kurt would even think that he would dump him. He couldn't breath unless Kurt was near him. "I would never do that, _I love you_" Blaine placed his hand gently on Kurts cheek, his own face fallen at the thought that he had just hurt the boy he loved.

"But you said.." Kurts voice was soft and lost as he pulled his hand out of Blaines, he shifted slightly away from his boyfriend, well maybe ex-boyfriend, causing Blaines hand to fall away from his face. "I mean if you want to break up with me then fine. I'm not going to fall apart because you don't want me anymore" although inside Kurt was doing just that, falling apart.

Blaine looked at Kurt, he started to panic as he watched Kurt move away from him. This was not how he pictured this conversation going. He sat watching, unable to speak as his brain tried to catch up with what was happening, Kurt stood and started to pace the floor, he started rubbing his wrist. Blaines eyes slipped to the movement, he watched as his boyfriend started to loose his grip. Blaine couldn't believe that those few words could bring Kurt to this, that he had made his boyfriend start rubbing his wrists again, it had been a while since he had done this.

Blaine's brain finally kicked into gear as he jumped up from the bed and stepped in front of his pacing boyfriend. He placed his hands on Kurts arms stopping him mid-stride. Kurt looked at him his eyes moist from the tears he was trying to control.

"Kurt babe " Blaine whispered softly as he reached up and cupped his boyfriends face with his hands, locking eyes with him. "_I love you,_ and would never leave you... you do believe me _don't you_?" Blaine asked the tearfull boy in front of him, his own face showed the guilt he felt for putting Kurt through this. He should of been more careful, thought more of how he approached the subject of Kurts mood swings.

"But you said, you had been thinking, because of David and Wes...and I thought that you were going to dump me, like he dumped Wes" Kurt tried to keep control of his voice but it wavered as he spoke, revealing how unsure he still was. Blaine felt his heart break at the mis-understanding. He leant in and kissed Kurt softly on the forehead, closing hid eyes as he lingered his lips on Kurts soft skin before pulling back. He rested their forheads together as he whispered to him.

"I only meant that, I didn't want us to _end up like_ David and Wes" Blaine pulled away from Kurt locking their eyes together. "They never talked and look what happened, I don't want that for us, I wouldn't survive without you babe!"

Kurt searched Blaines eyes for anything but the truth, needing reassurance for his own fear of loosing him, he still couldn't believe that this gorgeous sexy boy really wanted him after...

Blaines eyes widened as he felt Kurt slam their mouths together, Bleine paused for a second before kissing Kurt hard back. Kurt Gripped Blaines hair tightly with his fingers, causing Blaine to moan allowiing him to push his tongue into the warmth of the mouth he was now devouring. Blaine was struggling to keep up with Kurt as he dropped his hands to Kurts waist gripping his hips tightly, his fingers digging in to this cloth covered skin. Blaine let out a deep throated moan as he felt Kurts tongue swirl around his own as Kurt pushed his hips forward into his boyfriends.

_God, were did he learn that?_ Blaine thought to himself as he tried to fight Kurt for dominacy, he felt his boyfriends tongue stroke the roof of his mouth, he was loosing. Kurt was doing something else with his tongue, something that made the blood instantly run south 'causing his trousers to tighten,_ very_ quickly!

Blaines legs hit the side of the bed, as Kurt pushed him slightly he landed heavily on his back. Blaines brain was trying to skip forward, catch up, to the point where they had actually moved towards the bed, as he felt Kurt straddle him. All the while their kiss had not broken, their hands remained in the same place a their lips started to bruise slightly from the presure. Gripping Blaines hair tightly, Kurt yanked his head back, letting go of Blaines mouth he latched onto his neck, sucking hard just on the spot below his earlobe. Blaine moaned loudly as his grip tightend on Kurks hips, hard enough to leave a bruise later, pulling him down as he pushed up. Kurt maoned into Blaines neck as he felt the friction from their hips starting to grind together, but he never ceased his actions.

_God. I want this! Need this!_ Kurt thought as he took charge of the boy beneath him, he needed the control that washed over him..

Kurt ground down harder into Blaine as he tried to suck the life out of him through his neck. There was going to be a _very_ red mark there tomorrow but Kurt couldn't careless, it was another way of showing how he had possession of the boy under him.

"Shit! Kurt!" Blaine groaned out, he was coming undone under the torture of Kurts attacks, the duel sensation melting his brain. He slid his hands up Kurts sides as they pushed their groins into each other, both their hard cocks throbbing with the need of extra friction. Kurt unlatched his mouth from Blaines neck and attacked his mouth again.

Blaine moaned as his boyfriend lightly bit his bottom lip, pulling it gently before once more pushing his tongue into the eager mouth beneath him. Blaine gripped Kurts hair with his fingers, pulling hard he flipped them both so he was now on top lying between his boyfriends legs. Kurt let out a yelp as he felt himself land on his back, he moaned as he felt Blaine grind hard into him. Blaine latched his mouth onto his boyfriends neck wanting to leave his own mark, Kurt closed his eyes and moaned loudly. Kurt instinctively brought his knees up so his feet were planted firmly on the bed giving him more leverage so he could push up into his boyfriend, earning him a loud groan as Blaine let go of his neck he then attached his lips to Kurts again, kissing him passionately as he slid his tongue down Kurt throat.

Kurt moved his hands to Blaines shoulders and pushed his blazer down his arms. Blaine was so far gone that he didn't realise what Kurt was doing as he felt Kurts hand go to his tie, loosening it he then slipped it over his head, only breaking their kiss slightly.

Kurt didn't know what he was doing he was just going on instinct, but he knew that he wanted to feel more of his boyfriend. He wasn't ready to go completely naked, but he just wanted some skin. He'd tried a couple of times before but Blaine had always stopped him before he could reach for the buttons of his shirt. Kurt kissed Blaine harder, pushing his tongue into his boyfriends mouth at the same time as he thrusted up, so he was basically tongue fucking his mouth. He could feel Blaine coming undone so he undid the first few bottons of his shirt. Kurt released Blaines mouth and latched onto the now exposed collarbone, he ran his tongue over the new exposed skin just before he latched on with his mouth.

"_Oh god_!" Blaine moaned, his eyes squeezed shut, as he felt the new sensation, he ran his fingers through Kurts hair pulling him in closer as Kurt sucked harder, the mixture of pleasure and pain ran straight to his already hardened cock.

"_Shit!_" he murmured as he felt that warm tingling sensation start to appear in the pit of his stomach, he knew he was close, he wanted to slow down but Kurt had taken control again and was spinning his world.

Blaine yelped as he felt himself being flipped on to his back, again, Kurt straddling once more. Kurt pulled himself away from his boyfriend so he was leaning over him, his hands holding him up, he stilled his hips as he locked his eyes with Blaine. Both boys were breathing hard, their chests rising and falling, their mouths open as they tried to calm their beating hearts.

This was the hottest that they had ever made out, both boys harder than they had ever been. Blaine moved his hands slowly to Kurts face cupping both cheeks gently, he slowly pulled Kurt down towards him and kissed his red swollen lips. Their mouths moved slowly and full of love as their tongues slid in and out of their mouths. The kiss started off soft but gained in pressure, the speed remaining the same. Kurt started to move his hips in time with their kiss, pushing down hard and slow as if he was dragging out each movement. Both boys groaned low and deep into each others mouths. Blaine moved his hand to the back of Kurts head gripping his hair pulling gently so he could angle their mouths to deepen the kiss even more.

Blaine let out a whimper as Kurt pulled away from the kiss to his original position. Kurt looked down at his boyfriend again, he took in Blaines hooded dark eyes, his mouth gaped open from trying to breath oxygen into his body. His eyes closed slightly as he let out a soft moan as Kurt rolled his hips gently, the friction not enough for both boys but Kurt was planning on making his boyfriend a complete mess beneath him. He wanted to try something but everytime he went to Blaine would stop him, would say Kurt wasn't ready. So he needed his boyfriend to be completely undone so he would be _begging_ him to do this.

"Kurt, babe" Blaine whimpered as he tried to pull him down so he could attach their mouths again, he needed more, he missed his boyfriends lips on his, he hated not being able to taste the sweetness that was Kurt.

Kurt leaned down, still rolling his hips, and licked a long, slow, line from the bottom of Blaines neck to under his jaw. Blaine moaned as he tilted his head back, slamming his eyes shut, rolling his hips up into Kurts. Both boys moaned again just before Kurt ran his tongue around Blaines earlobe then he sucked it into his mouth.

Kurt sucked hard earning him another loud, deep moan from his boyfriend as he gripped Kurts hair tightly with his fingers. Kurt loved it when Blaine tugged his hair, it was the only time he allowed him to touch his hair, the only time he didn't care that it was all messed up.

Kurt could feel that Blaine was completely lost in the dual sensation of Kurts mouth and his groin rubbing against his own. Kurt slowly slid his hand down Blaines body towards his target, he wanted to see how far he could get before Blaine came back to his senses and stopped him. Kurt moved his hand lower and lower distracting his boyfriend along the way until he reached Blaines covered hard cock. Kurt paused slightly before he moved his hand and cupped Blaine over his trousers.

Blaine moaned and bucked his hips up into Kurts hand before he realised what he was doing, at the same time Kurt pushed down with the heel of his hand, rubbing a long Blaines hardness.

"_Oh god.. fuck!_" Blaine moaned as he bucked once more into Kurts hand, his brain still hadn't registered that Kurt was palming him threw his trousers, he just couldn't get enough of the new sensation. Blaine pulled Kurts head away from his ear, he needed to taste this boy, he latched his mouth onto Kurts and thrust his tongue in deep as he felt Kurt push harder on his throbbing cock.

Kurt in the mean time was enjoying the new sensation himself as he palmed Blaine harder, it was better than he had thought. Kurt Pushed his own hips down at the same time as his hand, loving the feel of his hand in between them as they thrusted into each other. Kurt was pleased with himself for not freaking out, he'd been thinking of this for a while, but now he needed more, wanted more.

Could he do it? could he take the next step so soon?

Kurt decided to go with his instincts, he looked deep within himself for the answer, he knew what he wanted, he wasn't going to let his fears stop him anymore.

Kurt moved his hand slowly upwards towards the hem of Blaines trousers as he kissed the boy beneath him deeper, harder, hoping to distract him long enough, which was working as Blaine was completely lost in Kurt and Kurts mouth, especially his tongue.

Kurt flicked open the button of Blaines trousers with no problem, actually that was easier than he had thought. Kurt slowly moved the zipper of Blaines trousers down, his hands started to shake as he began to feel nervous as he got one step closer tohis goal. They hadn't gone this far before, not that Kurt hadn't tried, but Kurt would always panic at this point and Blaine would notice and stop him. Today though Kurt pushed through the pictures of that day out of his mind as he felt the panic rise once more. He wanted to do this, needed to do this, he just had to push past his fears away before Blaine noticed.

Blaine must of felt the change in Kurts body, in his Kiss, as Kurt tensed as he tried to push his fears aside. His brain started to kick into gear as he felt his button popped open and his zipper being pulled down, Kurts fingers brushing against his aching cock. He felt Kurt tense, then he felt Kurts fingers at the hem of his shirt as he shakerly started to pull it up out of his trousers. It was when Kurts fingers hesitated at the hem of Blaines boxers that he came to his senses. He let go of Kurts hair and moved his hand to grip Kurts wrist, holding it from moving, that was his big mistake. Kurt panicked as he felt the grip on his wrist preventing him from moving, flashes of that day flooded his mind as he froze. He closed his eyes tight as he tried to push the thoughts away, he wanted to replace them with Blaine but he couldn't, he didn't have anything to compare the sensation with.

"Kurt, _don't_" Blaine whispered as he slowly brought Kurts hand up away from his groin, missing the touch instantly as he placed both their hands on his chest. His breath was deep and haggard as he tried to bring his brain up to gear. Blaine realised that Kurt must of googled techniques on how to seduce your boyfriend for Blaine not to notice how far Kurt had gone, _man he was good_!

"You...you don't want me to" Kurt breathed out his eyes still shut as he battled with the thoughts in his mind with his insecurities of Blaine, it was more of a statement then a question. Blaine looked up at his boyfriend noticing the way his forehead creased as his closed eyes flickered. He recognised the signs, he knew that Kurt was fighting with something inside him, he had the same look when he had his nightmares. Kurt didn't know that Blaine knew his boyfriend still suffered through his dreams. Blaine would just kiss Kurts forehead, and his closed eyes, until they stopped, he was waiting for Kurt to open up completely to him, trust him to enough to tell him about his dreams.

Blaine leant up and kissed both of Kurts eyes softly, lingering his touch on both closed eyelids. Kurts breath hitched at the familiar sensation, but Kurt didn't know why it felt familiar, as far as he could remember Blaine had never done that before.

"Babe" Blaine whispered as he moved back, his free hand cupped Kurts cheek, gently rubbing his thumb to try and soothe his boyfriends mind. "Look at me"

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, as he looked down into his boyfriends he saw the love that was shining in them.

"I _really_ want you to touch me, as much as I want to touch you" Blaine whispered, his voice lowand husky from the thought as he tried to get his boyfriend to understand that he _really_ did want him, in every way.

"Then why won't you let me ...touch you" Kurt whispered, it wasn't so much as a question more asking for permission. Kurt decided he wanted to take control again, not let his panic over come him. He rolled his hips slightly against Blaine letting him know that he was still hard, Blaine was still hard to. Blaine gripped Kurts hand tighter, closing his eyes trying to focus on what he was trying to say as he felt his brain start to become lost in the sensation of Kurt again. He couldn't help himself as he rolled his own hips up as he felt Kurt roll against his once more.

"Be...because... you're not ready" Blaine managed to moan out, trying to convince himself as much as Kurt as he felt his determined boyfriend latch on to the curve of his neck where it met his collarbone. Kurt ground harder into Blaine as he moved and latched his mouth onto his boyfriends, sucking his lip into his mouth causing Blaine to grind up hard into his boyfriend.

Blaine let go of Kurts hand as he moved and gripped Kurts hair again. G_od_ he loved that hair, he pulled the boy on top of him further down as he pushed his tongue into Kurts mouth. Kurt moaned as felt Blaines tongue startto map his mouth. He moved his hand down to Blaines boxers again, playing with the hem.

Blaine felt Kurts fingers once more at the top of his boxers, hesitating. He really wanted Kurts hand wrapped around his hard throbbing cock but he didn't think he was ready for that. Blaine let go of Kurts hair and gripped Kurts hand with his once more, stilling his movements. Kurt pulled away just far enough for his words to ghost over Blaines lips, the sensation making both their cocks to twitch.

"_Please_" Kurt whispered, he ran his tongue over Blaines lip, teasing him his fingers played with the hairs that peeked out the top of Blaines boxers.

And that was it, that slight sensation of Kurts fingers pushed him over the edge. He pushed both his and Kurts hands into his boxers wrapping both their fingers around his throbbing cock, gripping them against it. Both boys breaths hitched at the new sensation, their breaths ghosting over each others lips.

"_Together_" Blaine whispered, his voice low and husky his breath warm against Kurts skin as he pulled further away as his eyes locked onto Kurts.

Kurts body tensed as he felt his panic start to rise again from the sensation of Blaine gripping his hand over on his throbbing member. Kurt pushed the feelings down once more as he felt his own cock twitch at the feel of Blaine slightly closing their fingers more around his member. Kurt did the only thing he could do to help push his fears away, he moved his hand slowly up Blaines rock hard cock, his fingers slid up his vein with just the right amount of pressure. Blaine closed his eyes, his mouth gaping wide as he moaned deep within his throat.

And that was it, that one sound mixed with the sensation of his hand moving up Blaines cock and the look on Blaines face took over Kurt. He didn't know what came over him but he started fisting Blaine hard and fast. That one touch, that one sound, that one look and he was instantly addicted, it was so much different from what happened with Jessie. He was so turned on as he heard Blaine coming apart beneath him, his own hand gripping tighter around Kurts 'causing more friction. But Kurt didn't mind the hold on his hand now, he loved the thought that both he and Blaine were fisting his cock, making him come undone beneath him. _God_ he needed his own friction as he own cock throbbed, wanting attention.

Kurt slammed his lips into his boyfriends, their tongues darting in and out of each others mouths at the same time as their hand movements. Blaines moans were being swallowed up by Kurts mouth as he sucked the life out of his boyfriend.

Blaines brain shut down as Kurt squeezed the head of his cock just right, with out thinking he removed removed his hand from Kurts, pulling it out of his boxers so Kurt was now pumping him on his own, and he was doing it _oh so well!_ Blaine moved his hand and cupped Kurt over his trousers, squeezing him hard, Kurt let go of Blaines mouth and flung his head back, he moaned deep and low as Blaine started palming him in time with Kurts hand on him.

_Shit god that's so sexy_ Blaine thought as he heard another deep moan from his boyfriend.

"Shit! Fuck!" Kurt moaned as his moved his hips faster against Blaines hand wanting the friction it caused, as he moved his own hand faster, harder up and down Blaines cock.

"God I love it when you swear" Blaine breathed out as he tried to regain some sort of control as his brain started to melt.

Both boys quickened their movement as they felt the warm tingling sensation at the pit of their stamachs.

"Shit! Fuck" Blaine..._Fuck..._ I'm.." Kurt was practically screaming now as Blaine pressed harder against his clothed cock. "_Fuck_ touch me Blaine.. please" Kurt whined as he felt Blaine buck up into his hand, god he was practically fucking Kurts hand now!

Before Blaine could think that this might not be such a good idea, might be too much, too soon for Kurt, he moved his hand and quickly, with expert hands, unbuttoned Kurts trousers, pushed down his zip and pushed his hand inside Kurts boxer briefs grabbing Kurts hard member.

Kurt moaned loudly as he felt Blaines hand wrap around his aching cock and fist him fast, in time with Kurts movements on his own cock. Both boys were so close that it only took a couple of hard fisting to bring them over the edge together. Each boy swearing through their orgasms calling each other names!

Kurt was so far gone that he hadn't registered the warm sensation of Blaines cum spilling through his fingers, he just thrusted into Blaines hand and felt his own seed spill out all over Blaines hand.

Kurt collapsed on top of his boyfriend completely spent. Blaine let his own arms fall to his side, his energy zapped from him, by the boy lying on top of him unmoving, a gorgeous, sexy boy call Kurt Hummel.

His brain was melted as no logical thought would settle their. He knew that they needed to get cleaned up, move to a more comfortable position, but he just couldn't muster up the strentgh to _think_ let alone move, and besides Kurt didn't seem to be in any hurry. In fact Blaine could hear the soft snore of his boyfriend in his ear, feel the soft breath against his neck as he closed his own eyes, his own need for sleep washing over him.

_OOh those boys are going to regret not cleaning themselves up, especially Kurt lol. Well it looks like Kurt has finally pushed past his fears judging by the contented look on his face as he lies on his boyfriend, or has he? Is it that easy? Wander what will happen when an old memories are forced to the surface again by the reappearance of a certain person. Wander who that will be?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys sorry it's taken so long to update but everytime I sat down to write, life got in the way lol. I also needed to work out how I was going to tell David's story without it dragging out for too long. I came up with a few ideas to explain Davids sudden change to Wes, but none of them worked. I think I have come up with the ideal way, but I needed to put a stepping stone to get there, that's why this chapter doesn't have much action in it. Oh and this is set about 1 1/2 weeks after David and Wes have split up, well roughly. lol_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was Friday dinner time and David was just about to walk into the Warblers room, all lessons finished for the weekend he wanted to quickly practice a song he had been working on. He suddenly whipped his head around as he felt a hand grab him firmly by the arm, he growled inwardly as Wes swung him around to face him.

"David will you just stop and talk to me..._please!_" Wes snapped in frustration. David yanked his arm out of his ex-boyfriends grip he didn't want him touching him.

_God why won't he just leave me alone?_ David thought angrily to himself as he frowned at Wes. He had been chasing David down the corridor for the last 10 minutes with David ignoring him. Well he had been ignoring the looks and desperate whispers _all day_ and it was starting to grate on him because Wes was just not _getting the mesage_!

"There's _nothing_ to talk about_!_" David snapped back at him, he just wanted to escape for a few moments before Warblers practice later to clear his mind.

"**_Nothing to talk about_?** " Wes shouted raising his eyes in amazement as he threw his arms out in front of him. "You _dump_ my stuff in Blaines room last night. _Practically throwing me out_ of **MY** dorm with out even discussing it with **me.** And you say **_there's nothing to talk about_**!" Wes ground out, it was more of a statement than a question. He was beginning to loose his own temper at the way that David had been treating him lately, like he didn't matter any more, and he had no idea why because _David_ till refuses to answer any of his _damn questions_!

"You gave me _no choice_... All week you've been _hounding me, stalking me _... **_You won't leave me alone!_**" David shouted this last bit in Wes's face as he screwed his face up, then he turned and slammed his way into the room banging the door behind him.

Wes jut stood there for a moment with a hound dog expression on his face as David's words sank in, he was hurt and dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that David would shout in his face like that and _actually_ call him a_ stalker! _

He also couldn't believe that last night when he had gone to his dorm, David had practically chucked him out of the room and informed him that he was no longer lodging there, and that all his stuff could be found in Blaines room!

Okay, things had gotten decidedly worse between the two boys, and yes Wes had been trying very hard to get David to talk to him _all week_. Okay maybe he had become a _bit_ desperate in his persuit to find out why David was treating him like he had the plague or something. But that _did not_ give him the _right_ to _chuck him_ out of his own dorm without even asking _him first!_

Wes was hurt and royally pissed off now a he watched the door close after the so called boy that _he loved..._ Well that was starting to run _very_ thin lately.

"We need to talk to Wes again" Blaine whispered in Kurts ear as they watched the altercation between the two boys from across the way. They were just about to go for a walk outside when they had seen, well heard the two boys, well Wes really, shouting David down the corridor. Over the week they had talked to the boy in question about giving David some space to sort out what ever he was going through. Wes just seemed to tune them out, he missed him terribly even though they shared the same dorm. David seemed to stay out of the way of Wes as much as possible, even resorting to staying out way past curfew. Blaine and Kurt had took to signing him in so that he wouldn't get into trouble anymore after he got detention twice from being late. As much as they were annoyed with David over his treatment of Wes, he was still their friend.

"I don't know what else to say to him" Kurt whispered back as they watched David march his way through the door to the Warbler room and Wes turn and march off in the oppossite direction. He knew how it felt to love someone who didn't want to know you.

They were both surprised to find Wes crying on Jeffs old bed last night with his stuff all around him, sobbing that David had kicked him out of their dorm. "Maybe I should speak to David, try and find out what's going on? " Kurt offered as he watched Wes walk off.

"I've tried but he won't talk, just tells me to mind my own business. And after last night, well..." Blaine trailed off, he didn't need to say anymore because they both knew how last nights talk had ended out.

After finding Wes in his room in bits, Blaine had marched over to Davids and both boys had ended up in a massive argument. And when Kurt had tried to prise both boys apart things had escalated. David was making it very difficult for everyone to be understanding of what ever he may be going through when no one knew any details. He seemed to be pushing people away that were trying to help, telling them that it was none of their business and to basically _"Keep their fucking perfect little noses out of my business_".

Although Kurt had not taken offence to these words, they had _really_ riled Blaine, who felt it was directed at Kurt as David was looking his boyfriends way at the time. And _no one_ starts on the love of his life! So Kurt had had to literally drag Blaine out of the room before he hit David. The very angry and disgruntled boy was ranting and raving all the way as he was dragged back to Kurts dorm.

Once they were behind closed doors Kurt had calmed him down the only way he knew how when Blaine was that far gone. He had slammed him up against the closed door and kissed him senseless until all his thoughts were like jelly and he had forgotten what and who he was angry with. Kurt had found out this little talent of his quite early on in their relationship, Blaine had lost his temper with some other lad who had laughed at Kurt when he wore one of his skirts at Dalton. Lets just say that lad _never_ made comments about Kurts choice of fashion _again!_

Both boys watched as Wes suddenly stopped and turned around, he made to walk back to the Warblers room were David was. Kurt and Blaine were just about to intercept him when two other bodies suddenly jumped in front of him. Wes was taking by surprise as he took a step backwards, his frown deepening. Kevin and Jeff were now forming a barricade between him and the door, were they had come from Blaine and Kurt didn't know.

They watched as Kevin placed a firm hand on Wes's shoulder, he leaned in and whispered something to him. Wes's face seemed to soften as he was pulled away and led towards the cafeteria, with Jeff following closely. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other as they witnessed the little interaction between the three males.

"What do you think that was about?" Blaine muttered more to himself than anything.

"I have no idea... come on" Kurt mumbled back as he pulled Blaine by the hand and walked them both in the same direction that the 3 guys had gone.

* * *

><p>David sat in the warblers room tinkering with a guitar as he decided what he should do next, <em>nothing<em> was working. He had tried everything to get Wes to back off from him but he was so _stubborn_ sometimes. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to break things with Wes but he hadn't realised that Wes would be this determined to keep them together. He had never been like this with his ex-girlfriends. If Wes had gotten dumped, or the other way around, then yea he had been upset but after a couple of days he had moved on. So why couldn't Wes do that now? Why couldn't he just let things go and move on?

_Maybe they were meant to be together, maybe this was something more than the others?_ David thought to himself a he felt hope start to rise inside him. _Maybe they could...He could..._

_**No**_, David refused to let himself think that way, this was not the time to have second thoughts. He was doing the right thing, he knew he was, no matter how much it hurt now Wes would thank him in the end, well he hoped he would.

David hated himself for what he wa putting Wes through, it broke his heart every time he saw the look of pain in his eyes that washed over him when David would snap at him. But still Wes had never walked away from him, no matter how badly he treated him. So David had to up his game push that bit harder, he was nearly there he just needed one more thing to push Wes to the point that he would give in and walk away.

David's heart felt heavy a he strummed away on the guitar, his thoughts drifting as he tried to think of that one thing that would finally work. As he played he started moving his fingers until a tune started to develop, he recognised the song as one of Wes's favourite. Wes had always thought that this was the perfect song to sing to someone you were breaking up with, someone who you didn't want to walk away from, because you still loved them, but you knew you had no choice. That's when it hit him, the one thing that would finally really push Wes away.

David hesitated before he stood up, taking the guitar with him, he knew if he did this then there would be no going back, even if he wanted to. He paused with his hand on the door, taking a deep breath to steady his breathing as his heart started to clench tight in his chest from just the thought of what he wass about to do. Then he opened the door and walked out in search of his ex-boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kevin, Jeff and Wes were sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria. Nobody had spoken since they had sat down, Kevin and Jeff wanted to give Wes time to calm himelf after the altercation with David.<p>

"Look you need to just give him some space" Kevin said after a while to the defeated boy sitting beside him. Wes didn't respond but kept his eyes fixed on the plate in front of him as he pushed his peas around it. Kevin and Jeff watched him pick at his food, they both knew that he hadn't been eating properly since David had broken up with him so they were trying to get him to eat something at least.

"But he won't tell me what _I've done!_" Wes whispered, a mixture of frustration and hurt was in his voice as he kept his eyes on his plate. "How am I supposed to _fix_ things if he won't even _talk_ to me... I miss him."

Wes threw his fork down and groaned as he rubbed the heal of his hands into his eyes. He didn't want to cry anymore, he was so tired of hurting, of his heart feeling like it was being gripped tightly in a vice. He just wanted to make the pain, the emptiness disappear.

"I know how you feel mate, but Kevins right, you need to just give him some time" Jeff whispered as he put his hand on his friend shoulder. Over the last few weeks since he had come out of the hospital, he and Wes had grown close. They had realised that they had a lot in common and shared a mutual understanding. "I feel that way about Neil, but I know I have to give him space to find his own way back to me. If it's meant to be then fate will lend a hand"

Wes laughed softly as he moved his hands away from his eyes, he looked over a Jeff and smiled.

"When did you get all sensible and wise?" Wes asked his friend as he smiled softly at the boy beside him.

"I had a good teacher" Jeff whispered as he looked over at his brother a broad grin on his face. Kevin smiled proudly at his younger brother, he had come a long way in the short months that he had been released from hospital. He had slowly begun to let Kevin in, trust him, allow himself to be loved, and Wes had been instrumental in that happening as he helped them along the way. All 3 guys had become like a small family over the past couple of months. They hadn't mentioned it to anyone because they never saw any reason in revealing their closeness, it was just something that had happened.

Wes looked between Kevin and Jeff smiling softly as he watched the silent understanding between them, nobody had noticed the boy that had walked up to the table.

"Wes!"

Wes lifted his eyes at the sound of his name, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw David standing in front of him. He tried to keep his hope from rising as he looked into the other boys eyes. This was the first time since they had split that David had willingly come up to him, the first time in weeks that he had spoken to him without snapping at him.

"Hey" Was all Wes could squeeze out as the two boys just stared at each other. Wes was inwardly trying not to scream like a girl because David was looking at him with that same intense stare that he used to. David on the other hand was inwardly fighting with himself at the thought of what he was about to do. He wanted to just look at Wes one last time, in print the memory of his face into his mind, he was convinced that after today Wes would no longer be a part of his life.

"Maybe we should go.. give you two sometime alone" Kevin said standing as he indicated for Jeff to come with him. This seemed to shake David from any thoughts that were running through his head, from any turmoil that was rooting around inside of him, he had to go through with this for Wes's sake.

"No I Just.." David took a deep breath as looked down at the floor, he was unable to hold Wes's eyes anymore. He took the few seconds it took for him to move and sit on the corner of the table just behind him, to gather his thoughts and control his heart as it started to constrict in his chest again.

"I need everyone here to hear this" He whispered as he took a deep breath, it was now or never.

Wes frowned at him confused as he watched Davids body language change from confident to decidedly nervous, he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't going to like this, he just knew it.

Kevin and Jeff sat back down and looked at David then back at Wes, they were both worried. The look on his face was neutral but his body language betrayed how unsure he was inside of what was happening.

David started to play his guitar as a small crowd began to appear around him from the curious boys in the room. Amongst them were Kurt and Blaine who had been watching the 3 guys at the table, from across the other side of the cafeteria, for the past 30 minutes, ever since they had entered the room, trying to work out what the 3 males were talking about. They were confused and intrigued by the closeness of them. When they noticed David approach the table they had left their own seats and moved closer, just incase there was any problem, then they could intervene. What they never expected, well what no one expected was for David to start singing to Wes.

David locked eyes with the boy in front of him, he needed Wes to see every emotion that ran through him that radiated from his eyes. Well every false emotion that Davids acting skills allowed him, this was the only way he could make this work.

_**(MICHELLE BRANCH ~ GOODBYE TO YOU)**_

_**Of all the things I believed in**_  
><em><strong>I just want to get it over with<strong>_  
><em><strong>tears form behind my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>but I do not cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Counting the days that past me by<strong>_

_**I've been searching deep down in my soul**_  
><em><strong>Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feels like I'm starting all over again<strong>_  
><em><strong>The last three years were just pretend and I say<strong>_

_**Goodbye to you**_  
><em><strong>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were the one I loved<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<strong>_

_**I still get lost in your eyes**_  
><em><strong>And it seems like I can't live a day without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away<strong>_  
><em><strong>To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right<strong>_

_**Goodbye to you**_  
><em><strong>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were the one I loved<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<strong>_

_**Ohhh yeah**_  
><em><strong>And It hurts to want everything &amp; nothing at the same time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want whats yours and I want whats mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you but I'm not giving in this time<strong>_

_**Goodbye to you**_  
><em><strong>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were the one I loved<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Goodbye to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were the one I loved<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one thing that I tried to hold on to <em><strong>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<strong>_**_

_**Wooah**_

_**And when the stars fall and I lie awake**_  
><em><strong>Your my shooting star<strong>_

As David finished his song his eyes were still locked on to his ex-boyfriends. The cafeteria was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. No one knew what to do, or say, as they listened to David sing his heart wrenching song to Wes. They could feel the pain of the young boy sitting at the table as his body visibly deflated. David was basically telling everyone in the school that he was finished with Wes, that the two of them were no more. This was the _ultimate humiliation_!

As they looked at Wes his face revealed nothing, the only sign that he was upset, or hurt by Davids words, were the silent tears that were streaming down his face. His heart broken by every word that had pierced through his soul. He knew that David had sung that song on purpose, just so that Wes would _finally_ get the message, and he did, _boy_ did he get the message.

Everyones eyes were on David as he silently turned and walked out of the room, he couldn't take it anymore. No one saw the look of pure pain, mixed with self-hatred, that ran through his eyes as he walked away from the only boy he had _ever loved,_ the only boy he would _ever love!_

No could see the way Davids chest crushed his heart as he walked out of the life of his soul mate!

_God what have i done?_ David thought to himself, regret running through him. Now that he had done this he knew it was the biggest mistake of his life, but there was no way back now.

How could he of been so _stupid_!

He let go of the guitar, the sound of it clattering to the floor echoed through the silent halls. He ran out of the school, tears streaming down his face, he couldn't block out the emptiness in Wes's eyes as they spun around his mind.

He ran as hard and as fast as he could as he tried to escape the damage he had caused.

He didn't know how far he had run as he felt nausea over come him as he stumbled and emptied his stomach all over the floor. His stomach cramped from the strain of his continous heaving as all that was left was bile. Well there hadn't been a lot to empty as David had hardly eaten over the last week or so.

He had no idea where he was as he slid down to the floor, wrapping his arms around him as his body shook with his uncontrolled tears, his sobs echoing through the empty street.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there on the cold floor, but he pulled himelf back up onto his feet. He looked around him a he tried to get his bearings. After focusing his tear stained eyes he recognised where he was. He reached down and checked his pockets, finding what he wanted, he pulled out his phone. 32 missed calls and messages. Most of them were from Kurt, Blaine and Jeff, even a few from Neil, but there were none from Wes.

Was he _really_ that surprised_?_ He had just destroyed the boy!

He took a deep, shakey breath as he felt his heart break even more. He slid his phone back into his trousers and turned back the way he came. He felt the all to familiar desire, no need, no craving as he felt his world spinning out of his control once more. He needed to get back to school, to Dalton, as he felt his will weakening, he needed to find that one certain person that would make it all better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my God!<strong> What has David done? Why is he trying to completly break Wes by pushing him away the way he is? What reason could he have to behave like this? Is it really over between our two soul mates or can they find their way back to each other with the help of their friends? Well we'll find out next when one of Davids friends corners him and forces him to come clean after they find out his secret. The reason why his logical thinking has completely deserted him comes clear. Wander what that could be? And who will be the one to make him break and admit his fears? How will Wes react when he finds out the truth?_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a two part maybe three part chapter and is set 2 weeks after David humiliated Wes in the cafeteria. I'm hoping that this chapter and the next one will work and flow together, I've had to split them because they were getting way to long, and complicated. These chapters will explain why David is behaving the way he is, and there is a twist where Kurts concerned bringing him forward in the story. _

_Don't suppose anyone knows of a beta that would be willing to help me with my grammer etc. I spend most of my time re-writing so the story sounds okay. I've never used a beta before but I've noticed quite a few writers use them and find them very helpful. So is there anyone out there that could help me, please i would be very grateful as I have 2 stories on the go. _

_Hopefully I haven't made too many mistakes but I'll leave you to read and enjoy now :0)_

Chapter 6

**PART 1**

David sat in the corner of his dorm room, his knees pulled up to his chest as he buried his face into them. He wrapped his arms around himself as he tried to block out the consistent banging and shouting coming through his door.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" He chanted as he started to rock himself.

"David open this fucking door!" Wes shouted as he banged on the locked door of his dorm , sorry his old dorm room, his face contorted from anger and frustration. He had been trying to get his ex-boyfriend to open the door for the past 20 minutes. If he wasn't careful he would gain the attention of any teachers that were monitoring the corridors. Someone had been setting off the smoke alarms recently and they were determined to find the culprit.

"Wes mate I don't think this is a good idea" Blaine muttered as he grabbed his friends shoulders trying to pull him back. He didn't want Wes confronting David while he was in this state, it wouldn't solve anything.

"Maybe he's not even in there?" Kurt offered, he was beginning to get nervous as he watched Blaine try and pull Wes away from the door once more. He was unsure of what to do, he knew that he was partly responsible for the way things had gone lately, he only wanted to help his friend but he had made things a lot worse.

"I know he's in there "Wes grunted out as he turned his head to face Kurt, he pulled his arm out of Blaines grip. "He's just too much of a fucking coward to face me" Wes shouted once more as he turned and banged the door again this time adding a kick aswell.

David slowly stood up and walked shakily over to the door. He wrung his hands together as they shook, he wanted Wes, needed him, missed him. He reached the door and slowly lifted his hand to the key, he paused as the voices in his head started up again.

_Are you really going to let him in?_

_Look at the state of the room?_

David flitted his eyes around the dorm taking in the mess that surrounded him.

_Look at the state of yourself?_

David took a step back from the door unsure of what to do. He turned and took a few steps over to the mirror on the wall, he forced himelf to look, he didn't recognise the person in front of him. His eye were blood shot and puffy from the tears that had fallen over the past few days. He looked tired and withdrawn, his pupils slightly dialated, he turned away in disgust as he took in the sight before him.

_Do you think he would understand, want you, Love you?_

David forced himself to look back at his reflection, his heart breaking as he already knew the answer to the question the voice was asking him.

_Would you?_

David slowly shook his head letting his eyes fall towards the floor, his shoulders falling. He couldn't bare to look at himself anymore so why would Wes?

_You need to sort yourself out, stop yourself from shaking, clear your mind._

David looked over to his bedside table his eyes falling on the little white packet that lay upon it. He slowly walked over and picked it up turning it over in his hand.

_You know you need this, the other stuffs not working anymore, that's why he gave you this!_

David closed his eyes tight as he tried to block out the voices, squeezing the packet in his hand, he didn't want to hear them anymore he just wanted them to go away. He wanted himself back again, he wanted Wes back.

_You want him back don't you?_

David nodded his head slowly in response to the voice in his head, he was beginning to give in as it hounded him. The constant banging on the door was also starting to drill into him and he just wanted it all to stop.

_You want me to shut up don't you? _

_You want them to stop?_

David nodded quicker this time, he did, he wanted it to stop, he wanted it all to just stop.

_Then take it, it will all stop if you take it, you won't feel the pain ripping through your body. You can block me out, block them out._

David took a deep breath and held the packet tighter a he tried to decide what to do. He knew deep down that he should just let the angry boy in, face the wrath of him, ask him for help. But the voice was getting stronger everyday, getting harder to ignore, the only way it stopped was when he did what it asked.

David walked over to his cd player and cranked up the music as he tried to drown out the noises around him.

He just wanted it all to stop!

"See I told you" Wes grounded out as he heard the music beat out through the door. "Open the door David or are you just gonna keep running from me, because I'm not going anywhere!" Wes was literately trying to kick the door down now, his anger and hurt from the last few weeks spilling over. They had gained the attention now of some passing students. Blaine frowned and grunted at them hoping to move them on, this seemed to work espeacially because of what happened a week ago, they didn't need to attract any unwanted attention just incase any teachers came through.

"That's it!" Blaine shouted as he physically pulled Wes and slammed him up against the wall. "Stop it now, do you want the whole school, let a lone the teachers to come poking around. All this banging and shouting is not gonna make a difference" Blaines fingers were twisted in Wes's shirt as he held him tight refusing to let him move.

Kurt flinched as he felt Wes's back hit the wall beside him, his breath hitched, his eyes wide, as he watched his boyfriends face contort in anger to match Wes's. He started to rub his wrist as a slight panic niggled in his chest.

Wes stared blankly at Blaine, he was in shock because Blaine had never lot his temper with him like this before.

"He can't go around screwing up his mates lives without a reason why?" Wes shouted after a moment, gathering his thoughts, he pushed Blaine away as his eyes started to moist. "You two won't tell me anything and neither will he, so what am I supposed to do?"

Wes looked at both the boys standing in front of him, they flicked their eyes at each other and then quickly averted them. Blaine scrunched up his fists as he tried to calm himself down, he had lost his temper so much lately and he hated it. Wes watched for a moment his eyes scanning the two boys, he noticed that Kurt was rubbing his hand again, he knew that Blaine had noticed but he took no steps to ease the panic in Kurt.

_What the hell has happened over the last two weeks?_ Wes thought to himself frowning.

"What's going on between you guys?" Wes asked the two boys in front of him, his voice calmer but laced with worry for them. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other then quickly averted their eyes once more, Blaine seemed to scower at the slightly taller boy.

_They can't even look at each other, and what's with that look Blaine just gave him?_ Wes thought his forehead folding from confusion even more.

"Nothing we're fine" Blaine muttered as he looked as a spot on the wall behind Wes's head, he hated this but he didn't know how they were going to get past it. He was tired of Kurt hiding things from him, not trusting him. This was one of the reasons they were standing here now, because Kurt still didn't trust anyone to help, even him and that hurt.

"Does this have to do with Deacon?" Wes asked as he looked at Kurt but he just looked anywhere but at the asian boy.

Kurt began to rub his hand harder as he felt the panic start to build, he hated confrontations they never ended well. This time Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurts stilling his actions. Kurt looked down surprised by the touch then lifted his eyes to look at his boyfriend, but Blaine just quickly moved his hand away and averted his eyes once more.

"Is that why you two are arguing, because you beat up Deacon and got yourself put in Dorm detention?" Wes asked both the boys, " Why did you beat him up? I mean I know he can be a complete dickhead but you don't even have classes together so what was the big deal?" he was becoming more frustrated from the silence around him.

This time Kurt and Blaine locked eyes with each other, they seemed to be having a silent conversation were both boys frowned at each other. Blaine grunted as Kurt raised his eyebrows as if asking a silent question.

"For God sake what is the big secret? " Wes shouted in frustration gaining the other boys attention. "Something has obviously gone on over the past couple of weeks that I don't know about!"

Wes caught the fact that both boys eyes flicked to David's door then back at each other, having yet another silent conversation.

"Does this have something to do with David?" Wes questioned a slight worry etched his voice.

This got the two boys attention their eyes wide as they panicked, they had promised David that Wes would never find out. He wanted to sort himself out before he told Wes himself. They hated keeping this a secret from him, which was one of the reasons that the two boys were arguing. Blaine had wanted to tell Wes, he thought he had a right to know, but Kurt said that they had to respect Davids wishes and give him a chance to tell Wes himself.

"I have a right to know, he may not be my boyfriend but he's still my best friend" Wes's voice had a slight desperation to it "That will never change, I'm really worried about him guys, please just tell me!"

After a few moments and some more silent exchanges between the two boys Kurt gave Blaine a short nod.

"Okay" Blaine whispered. "Look we can't talk here" There were a few students hanging around watching them. Blaine took a step forward and banged on the door once more.

"David look you need to let us in mate " Blaine shouted as he tried to be heard over the music, but not to loud to attract too much attention "We need to make sure your okay"

Still nothing.

Blaine sighed as he looked back at Kurt and Wes who were looking at him expectantly, his mind ticked over what he was about to do

_Shit_ he thought to himself, he knew he had no option as he took out his phone and dialed, he just hoped this wouldn't back fire.

_"Yo Blainster with what do I owe the pleasure?" Jeff's voice rang out_.

"Hey Jeff can you meet us at David's room, we need your special skills" Blaine said as he looked at a confused Kurt.

_"Sure I'll be there in 5 minutes. Is everything ok?" Jeff asked his voice filled with concern, it wasn't very often that his services were called for breaking into a dorm room._

"I'll explain when you get here, just hurry okay... Jeff?" Blaine said quieter into the phone.

_"yea?"_

"Don't tell anyone, okay"

_"sure no probs" Jeff said just before he put the phone down._

"Why did you phone Jeff?" Kurt asked Blaine his forehead furrowed, he knew that Jeff's mouth sometimes ran away from him and now was not the time to have gossip thrown around the school.

"He can pick any lock in the building" Blaine simply said as he turned and leaned his back against the door, closing his eyes he let out a sigh, he was getting a headache.

Kurt decided not to question his boyfriend anymore a he watched him try to ease the tention out of his body. he wanted to go and stand next to him, lean his head against his shoulder, but things had been strained between them so instead he turned and leaned against the wall beside Wes. Each of the boys fell into an unconfortable silence as they waited for Jeff to arrive, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Jeff and Neil ran through the door to the school bumping into a couple of kid along the way. Neil had been with Jeff when he had gotten the phone call, Jeff had quickly filled him in, although he had promsied Blaine that he wouldn't tell anyone he couldn't bring himself to lie to the boy beside him.<p>

"Woah there Mr Livesly, Mr Dickens " Mr Phillips the math teacher said as he reached and grabbed both the boys as they bumped into him. "Is there a fire drill I don't know about?" He aked the two panting boys now standing before him.

"Sorry sir, no sir" Both boys panted out as they fidgeted in front of him, Jeff was literally bouncing on his toes eager to get going again.

"So what's the hurry boys? Late for detention Livesly?" Mr Phillips asked as he looked down at the boy. Jeff held his hand againt his chest in mock hurt, Mr Phillips was one of the few teachers he actually liked.

"What? No sir I don't get detention anymore, I'm a good boy now, only naughty if I'm asked nicely" Jeff grinned as he looked at Neil beside him, Neil frowned at him and rolled his eyes as he nudged him with his shoulder as if to say 'shut up'.

"No really sir we just wanted to get to lunch, they have chocolate bananas on today and we didn't want to miss out" Jeff said as he turned his attention back to the man in front of him "They're nutritious and naughty at the same time" Jeff's grin was spread all over his face as tried not to laugh, his thoughts were not of a chocolate banana but of a chocolate something else.

"Riiight, why do I get the feeling your not telling me the truth Mr Livesly?" Mr phillips asked as he eyed both boys suspicously.

"I don't know sir, I'm hurt that you would think I would lie to you. Maybe you have problems with a lack of trust? You should look into that Sir." Jeff said as Neil nudged him once again, slightly harder this time. They had no time for Jeff's cheekiness right now, even though it was good to see the old Jeff was creeping back.

Mr Phillips raised an eyebrow at the innocent smile of the boy in front of him.

"Fine, just no more running" Mr Philips said as he indicated for the boys to leave, he couldn't help but smile at the bouncing boy, he had a soft spot for him.

"Yes sir thankyou sir" Neil shouted as he dragged Jeff away by the arm " You really need to keep that mouth in check Jeff, it's gonna get you in trouble" Neil whispered to the grinning boy as Jeff saluted the teacher, earning an eyeroll from said teacher.

"Maybe you can find a way to keep it in check, or just dicipline it later" Jeff said suggestively as he opened the door for Neil his eyes raking up and down the boy now standing beside him.

Neil didn't say anything but just shoved him through the door, Jeff burst out laughing as Neil rolled his eyes at him once more. Neil couldn't help but grin behind him, Yep it was good to have the old Jeff back.

* * *

><p>"Wes that is really annoying" Kurt ground out in irritation his eyes closed.<p>

"I'll stop when he opens the door" Wes said as he contined. Wes had been just contionously knocking on Davids door since Blaine had phoned Jeff, he thought he could annoy david out of his room. Kurt rolled his eyes and let them fall onto his boyfriend, Blaine seemed to of blocked out Wes's annoying behaviour as he looked lost in thought.

"Hey caverlry's here" Jeff shouted as he came running down the hall. coming to a stop beside the 3 boys he doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. He was finding it easier to run now but he still found it hard to breath every now and then.

The 3 boys looked up when they heard Jeff's voice. Wes and Kurt were pleased to see the boys but Blaine just scowered at Neil.

"What's he doing here I thought I said don't tell anyone?" Blaine ground out. He didn't have a problem with Neil he just didn't want too many people getting involved just yet.

"I was with him when you called" Neil simply stated as he began to rub Jeff's back in circles. He was using the same technique that Wes used, he had obviously shown him how to do it. Kurt raised any eyebrow at this gentle gestured and smiled, he was glad that they had made up, at least something good had come out of the mess the last few weeks had brought.

"Fine just hurry up and get the door open will you" Blaine grunted as his frustration growing with every passing minute, he didn't have much patience at the moment. As they were waiting for Jeff to arrive Blaine had allowed his thoughts to wander over the past week or so. He was angry with himself more than anyone else, he was supposed to be the level headed one of the group, but he had let his temper get in the way. Let it come between him and Kurt. He'll have to find a way to make it up to his boyfriend, if Kurt still wanted that. But first they needed to sort David out.

"Okay, calm down" Jeff breathed out a he stood, he frowned slightly at the look of the worried lads hanging by the door. "What's going on guys, why the panic? Why you all so worried?" Jeff aked as he knelt down in front of the door, he reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out two metal prongs. He started to get to work on the door not waiting for the answers to his questions.

"We're just concerned he won't open his door" Kurt said before the other two could answer, he didn't know how much he could say until he knew for certain why David was hiding. He felt a sick feeling flutter in his stomach as a thought ran through his mind, he just hoped he was wrong. .

"Maybe he's a sleep or something" Neil said shrugging his shoulders.

Kurt let his eyes slip to Blaines, his boyfriend looked at him, he had the same look of worry in his eyes. Kurt knew that he was thinking the same thoughts as him.

"There you go" Jeff said triumphantly as a click could be heard from the door. Before he could stand and move out the way Blaine had pushed the door open and walked in.

"Woah were's the fire" Jeff grunted as he was nearly pushed over in Blaines haste to get through the door, followed closely by Wes and Kurt.

All 3 boys froze their eyes wide as they took in the sight of Davids room, they couldn't believe that things had gotten this bad.

"What the hell?" Jeff muttered as Neil and him walked in after the 3 cloed the door quickly behind him so locking it so no one else could walk in.

Each of the boys scanned the room shocked by what they were looking at.

It looked a if it had been ransacked, posters were ripped from the walls, clothes were thrown everywhere drawers were chucked on the floor. Both mattresses were pulled off the beds and dumped in the middle of the floor the covers pulled off them. Books were ripped up and the papers strawn over everything as if someone was frantically searching for something.

The main thing that caught the boy was faint distictive smell of smoke mixed with a slight sweetness.

As they looked around the room each boy took a step forward. Blaines breathed hitched a his eyes locked on the floor by the closed bathroom door. He walked cautiously over letting his eyes follow the trail of blood that led from a smahed mirror to the bathroom. He casted his eyes back towards the 4 boys who were watching him intently, all of them seemed to be holding their breath, scared by what they might find.

Blaine turned back towards the door, swallowing visibly he placed a shaking hand on the handle and opened it very slowly. His eyes widened, there on the floor sat David. His knees were bent up against his chest, blood dripping from a deep gash on his hand as it rested on top of his knees. Blaine took a tentative step towards the shaking boy in front of him, he didn't want to scare him.

As he reached his friend Blaine looked back at the 4 boys who had moved to stand just in front of the bathroom door. His eyes rested on Kurt and then Wes, both boys faces were soaked with the tears. Blaine sighed heavily then turned back to face the crying boy on the floor, he kneeled down beside him.

"Dave mate" Blaine said softly as he touched his shoulder gently. David flinched from the touch and scooted away as he pulled himself further into a ball, he buried his head in his hands, blood from his cuts flowed down his wrist.

"David" Wes whispered as he knelt down before his ex-boyfriend. "Look at me"

David shook his head as he tried to fight the voice in his head.

_Don't look at him, he'll see the truth?_

David pulled tighter into himself.

_If he see's your eyes he'll know, then he will walk away for good!_

"Babe please look at me" Wes pleaded his voice soft but it hitched from the fear and worry as he looked at the broken boy before him.

"I..I can't" David whispered his heart breaking as he heard Wes call him babe. He wanted so much to just cling to the boy kneeling before him, but the voices were too strong.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered as he knelt down beside him. Blaine turned to look at Kurt his forehead furrowed as he looked down at what his boyfriend held in his hand. A white packet lay opened in his hand.

"David did you take any of this?" Blaine asked turning to the frightened boy beside him. He didn't mean his voice to come out so sharp but he was panicking now.

David didn't answer but jut folded in on himself more. Wes looked around at at Blaine confused, then his eyes slipped to the packet in Kurts hand.

"Babe look at me" Wes said more forcefully, using the voice that used to make his ex stop and listen to him. David slowly lifted his head and looked at his ex. All 5 boys gasped as they saw the redness of Davids eyes, his pupils were dialated and glazed, his face tired and withdrawn.

"I'm sorry, I tried" He whispered his voice so small and lost as he looked at Blaine and Kurt.

"Shit you promised David" Blaines voice was laced with disappointment as he rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. Wes frowned at Blaine as both their words sunk in. His turned and looked at Kurt, his face filled with guilt as he looked away from the accussing look of the asian boy. Wes's attention was taken away from his two so called mates when he heard David break down.

"I'm sorry, I'msorry, It's all my fault" David cried a he started rocking himself. Wes did the only thing he knew, he wrapped his ess-boyfriend tight in his arms and held him close. David wrapped his own arms around him, blood staining Wes's blazer as he held on to him tight scared to let him go, his body shaking in his arms

"It's ok babe, It's ok" Wes whispered in his ear as he rocked him, tears falling from his own eyes soaking Davids head.

"Shit" Jeff said as he reached for his phone, he knew they needed help this was bigger than any of them could deal with.

_"Hey Jeff what's up, thought you and Neil were coming over for lunch?"_

"Kev " Jeff whispered his voice shaking as he tried to keep it together.

_"Jeff? what's up bro?" Kevin voice was laced with concern as he heard the ditress in his younger brothers voice._

"Can you come to David's room, I'll meet you downstairs" Jeff stammered out a he felt his resolve weakening as he watched his friend fall apart before him.

_"Sure I'm coming now" Kevin said before ending the call, there would be time for questions later, right now he neede to get to his brother._

* * *

><p><em>Well that's the first part of this 2 maybe 3 part chapter. The next part will explain how David reached this point. Did anyone guess that David was on drugs? When did he start taking them and why? Why did no one notice? And who's Deacon and why did Blaine beat him up? Just a little hint to the twist for Kurt, someone with a grudge against the Warblers re-appears, who will that be?<em>

_I'll hopefully update soon as I am half way through writing the next chapter._

_Please review :0)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N** This chapter is seen from David's point of view, the reason why he found himself on the road that led him to the place he was at now. I wanted to show how quick it was to fall under the spell of drugs. How the person you least expect can fall in to the drug scene with out anyone really knowing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would just like to put in a warning to any one who has delved into drugs before, this could trigger some painful memories or re-service any cravings. So please do not read if you feel this may trigger any old cravings._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**THE NIGHT ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE WHEN JEFF WENT MISSING.**

**David's pov.**

I lay on our bed in our dorm my arms wrapped tightly around Wes as he slept, being careful not to pull to tightly on his injured arm. I glazed my fingers over the bandage my eyes tearing slightly as I felt the ache in my chest. Thankfully his wrist was just badly sprained and bruised, I don't know what I would of done if it had been worse, probably the same as Blaine. He had kicked the crap out of that Karofsky kid, I knew Blaine had a temper but I had rarely seen it, and never that bad.

"Sshhh" I whispered in the dark as I ran my hand down my boyfriends cheek as he whimpered in his sleep. As much as Wes had protested about being treated like a girl I knew that secretly he welcomed it. Okay, I can be a bit over protective of him at times but, I was the stronger one, the one who kept it all together. Wes was the more sensitive one, the one who showed me how to love, the one who felt deeper than people thought. It was my duty to keep him safe at all times, so Wes's dad had reminded me tonight when they came to pick him up to take him home. I had to pratically beg him not to transfer my boyfriend from Dalton.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Please, Mr Banks, you can't transfer him" I pleaded with Wes's father as he we talked out of ear shot of my boyfriend. "He loves it here, his friends are here"<em>**

**_"But it's not safe for him here" Mr Banks snapped angrily, he was trying not to raise his voice "Look at what happened tonight"_**

**_He looked me in the eyes and I could see the pain and fear radiating from them. I knew that tonight had scared them, had brought back painful memories that everyone tried to forget._**

**_"I understand your upset but tonight was an accident, a one off. Please Mr Banks don't take him away from me, I love him" I was pratically on my knees begging my boyfriends dad not to seperate us, I would be lost without him._**

**_"You promised me that he would be safe, that you would keep him safe" Mr Bank breathed heavily as he jabbed his finger towards me. "That was the only reason we let him transfer with you, you know that. After Lee died..."_**

**_I looked down at the floor as I remembered that day, remembered lee and how I had promised to protect Wes. My heart cramped at the picture of him lying in the hospital bed after... I couldn't even think about it! _**

**_My chest constricted from the memory, and now I was faced with nearly loosing him again! _**

**_"You know how much he means to us.. All of us" Mr banks added as his breath hitched, his own memories digging through his mind._**

**_"He means a lot to me too sir" David added a his eyes started to tear. "Please, I promise, I will watch him, protect him. I will do what ever it takes to keep him safe!"_**

**_Mr Banks sighed heavily as he ran his hand down his face. He knew how much I loved his son, he had always known even before I had realised myself. He was really happy when we had gotten together, although he worried about what others would say, how we would cope with the way some people treated gay's, he and his wife had welcomed me with out question._**

**_"Fine" Mr Banks sighed as he laid his hand on my shoulder, I nearly jumped with joy as I inwardly screamed like a girl, adding a mental fist punch to assert my manliness. "But this is the last time David, we can't loose him too"_**

_**"I swear nobody will hurt him again while I'm around, I promise" I looked him straight in the eyes so he could see that I meant it. "Thankyou"**_

_**He smiled slightly and nodded his head as he pulled me into a hug, his own way of acknowledgement and then he let me take Wes home**._

* * *

><p>It was saturday night and it had been 4 weeks since the Jeff saga, and things were starting to get back to normal, well as normal as they can be after something like that. Kurt, Blaine, Wes and I had decided to go to the cinema to watch the new Harry potter film. We were all starting mid-term exams next week and wanted to just relax and forget about school for once. After the movie we decided to head back to school, we were all laughing and joking it was a good night. Blaine had his arm slung over Kurts shoulder as Kurt placed his hand in his boyfriends back pocket of his jeans, a bold move for Kurt in public but, it was late and there weren't many people around. Blaine decided to take advantage of his boyfriends relaxed manner and leaned in, kissing Kurt lightly on the lips. Kurt gave him a questioning look raising his eyebrow at the boy who had just stolen a kiss, Blaine ignored this as he smiled goofily at him. Kurt just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but leant in closer to Blaine resting his head on his shoulder, which earned him another kiss but on the top of his head.<p>

I watched them and realised that Blaine was totally besotted with the slightly taller boy, and he wasn't afraid to show it. These two boys were good for each other.

I slipped my eyes to Wes as we walked hand in hand. His eyes were on the two love birds beside us, a smile graced my boyfriends lips as he watched their little interaction. I squeezed his hand a little tighter hoping to gain his attention, he looked at me. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight and I couldn't help myself, I stopped and pulled him in close. I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, he moaned as he responded back. My hand found it's way to his cheek caressing it as I slipped my tongue into his half opened mouth. It was only supposed to be a chaste kiss but I couldn't help it, I always get lost in Wes's kisses. It wasn't a lust filled kiss but one filled with love and trust as our mouths moved as one.

**"Get a room fags, we don't want your fucking kind_ degrading_ our streets!**" A man's angry voice shouted at us, taking us by surprise as the venom in his words ripped through the peacefulness of the night. "** Fucking cock whores!"** Jeers of agreement could be heard echoing along the street.

We all turned and saw 4 young men, mid twenties, hanging around the street, beer in their hands. I scowered at them as they sneered at us, daring them to try anything.

"Let's go, just ignore them" Kurt whispered as his face visibly paled, there was a slight edge to his voice as he started to pull Blaine away. I should of listened to him but I just stood there staring down these guys.

**"Are you trying to eye fuck me you cock sucker? What your _bitch_ not enough for you?"** One of the blokes shouted as he took at step forward, egged on by his mates. I just carried on glaring at them as I wrapped my arm around Wes tighter, pulling him in close as my blood was starting to boil. I wanted so much to just pound the living daylights out of them.

"**Do you fancy a piece of _this_ you fucking fairy?**" The bloke asked as he leered at the us, grabbing his crotch to emphasis the point.** " How about I show your little fuck buddy there how a real man feels!"**

That was it, I took a step towards them as my anger rose, reaching boiling point. Nobody was going to speak to Wes like that, _especially not these ass holes!_

His mates around him jeered and whistled as the bloke stuck his tongue ou,t darting it in and out quickly as he grabbed himself. Wes placed his hand on my chest and held me back preventing me from moving. My eyes still clasped on these assholes, I felt him pull me away towards Blaine and Kurt who were waiting just a little way down the street. He really didn't want to get into a cofrontation with these guys, as much as I hated it I allowed him to guide me. My eyes never left these dickheads watching as they shagged the air, their laughter ringing through the night air as they shouted obscene words at us. I wanted so much to pound the living daylights out of these guys, to draw blood, but my main priority was to protect Wes, just like I promised. So I turned away and walked off with the others.

I can easily say that the night was effectively ruined, we all walked back to Dalton in silence. Blaine had wrapped Kurt tighter into his arms as Kurt shook, memories from his old school had come filtering back. I dragged Wes by his hand, gripping it tighter as I refused to let him go until we were safe back at school. Wes never said a word to me bu,t I could feel his eyes fixed on me. I couldn't look at him I didn't want to see the fear and disapointment in them. I had promised to protect him from this stuff, make sure that no one could hurt him, even if it was just words. I had let him down, it was my fault that we had been taunted. If I had not kissed him like that in public. just controlled myself, then those _ass holes_ would_ never_ of said anything!

That was the day my irrational thoughts began, the day when I started to slowly spiral out of control. As much as I wanted to I knew I couldn't protect Wes from this kind of thing, the words of _hate_ that came spilling out from ignorant people. We were_ gay_, we would face a life time of people _fearing us_, _hating us_, being _disgusted by us_ and there was _nothing_ I could do about that!

That night as I lay there watching my gorgeous boyfriend sleeping it hit me, _full force in the gut_.

It was _my fault_ that Wes was being subjected to this hatred. Before me he was straight, happily dating girls. Before_ I_ confused him he was never faced with this hatred, _before me_, before _I_ turned him he was safe, protected. That was the night that I realised that this was all_ my fault_, I had pulled Wes into this world of violence and hate towards people of my kind.

I felt my heart constrict in my chest as pain ran through it, tears filling my eyes.

**It was my fault, I had turned Wes GAY!**

Things got decidely worse after that night, I was so _angry_ _with myself!_ My_ guilt_ I felt of dragging Wes, beautiful, innocent Wes, into this that I started to take my anger out on_ him._ I would snap and shout at him, cause arguments over the slightest thing. And when Wes started pulling away from me, sneaking off, lieing to me of where he was, I_ knew I was right_. I had convinced myself that Wes knew this as well, that it was _my fault_ that he was **gay! T**hat I had turned him,_ confused_ him and that was why he now trying to pull away from me.

He wanted to be free of me because I was useless!

_He knows it's my fault and I can't protect him_ I used to think to myself _He wants, needs someone to keep him safe and he knows I can't do that._

The day that I realised that I was not enough for Wes was the day I nearly hit rock bottom, the day I made one of the most _stupidest decisions of my life!_

I had been following Wes since he had left Dalton, he said he was going to visit Jeff in hospital but for some unknown reason I felt he was lieing. I followed him as he headed off into town, towards the shopping mall and that's when I saw them.

Wes walked up to the older man and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. I felt my heart break into tiny pieces that day, _everything_, all my thoughts and feelings of how inadequate I was came flooding into my mind. I couldn't stop them, as these voices started boring into my soul as I looked at the two smiling faces.

**Kevin!**

**Kevin was holding my Wes, my boyfriend!**

I couldn't_ believe_ what I was seeing, Jeff's** brother** and **my boyfriend**, in an **embrace**, in **public**, right in** front of me!**

I couldn't breath, I didn't kmow what to do, so I ran! I ran all the way back to Dalton my anger and hurt growing. I didn't want to go back to my dorm, _our dorm_, I couldn't face being in their with the picture of that man all over my boyfriend, wrapping Wes up in his arms!

I ended up at a deserted part of the school yard, behind the old caretakers house, no one ever came here as it wasn't exactly the nicest area. As I ran around the corner I came to a sudden stop as I nearly collided with a shorter schoolboy who was hiding there. Both our eyes were wide with shock, surprised, we both thought that we had found the most deserted spot to hide out.

"What the_ fuck_ you doing here _Deacon_?" I growled at him as I felt some of my composure come back, my anger rising again. All I wanted was to be by myself for a bit, gather my thoughts before I faced Wes later.

"What the_ fuck_ you doing here?" Deacon growled back obviously not fazed by the other boys words, but irritated that his hideout was no longer a secret, he would have to find somewhere else now!

"None of your_ fucking_ business so _fuck off_" I was in no mood for company especially this guys. I know there is a no bullying policy but Deacon was the kind of lad you just wanted to punch, he could be a complete dickhead all the time. He acted the big man because he hung out with older kids after school, he didn't live in so he could stay out as late as he liked. His parents didn't care so he was always hung over at school with drink or drugs, how he got away with it at school we had no idea, it might have something to do with the fact that his uncle was Principle Standish.

"I was_ fucking_ here first so you can go_ fuck off_" Deacon snapped back as he leaned back against the wall of the building and reached into his pocket. I walked over to the other side of the wall and sat down on the floor, I wasn't in the mood to argue with him so I chose to just ignore him and sit as far away as I could instead. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me as he lit his cigarette. I wrinkled my nose, my forehead creasing as the familiar smell came wafting over from it. I slid my eyes to him and watched as he took a long drag. Closing his eyes he breathed in, held it for a few seconds then breathed heavily out, his whole body suddenly relaxed.

"That's good _shit_!" Deacon breathed out contented, he opened his eyes and turned to face me.

"You look like _shit_, want some?" He asked frowning at me as he held out his joint. I looked at him for a moment my eyes narrowed as I thought over what he was asking. The fact that I had hesitated, even for a moment, really riled me!

"_Fuck off_, I ain't that stupid to fucking smoke weed" I scoffed at him before turning back around from him. I groaned as I heard him snigger slightly, I closed my eyes trying to still my thoughts and push the pictures out of my head, I felt like _shit_ and my head was banging.

I opened my eyes and turned my head as I felt someone slide down next to me. Deacon sat on the floor and took another long drag, he seemed calm and peacful, not like the usual asshole he could be.

"Do you know why I smoke this _shit_?" Deacon asked me his eyes still closed a surrene look on his face.

"Cus your_ fucking stupid_ and you haven't got the _brains to say no_" I ground out at him, I really did not want to talk to him. Deacon just laughed as he looked over at me, usually he would of tried to knock you head off by now, but he just looked relaxed and not bothered by the obvious insult.

"Yea true, but that's not the reason" Deacon said as he smirked at me. "I smoke it because it calms me down, stops me from thinking" he said as he pointed to his head.

I looked at him, for some reason I was contemplating his words, he must of seen my hesitation because he just smiled at me as he took the last drag from his smoke. Tapping it out on his shoe he reached back into his pocket, pulling out another one, and a box of matches. He slipped it them into the front of blazer, sliding it into my pocket he tapped it lightly. I never stopped him, I just kept my eyes locked on his face.

"Just in case, a freebie on me" Deacon whispered, a knowing smirk on his face, then he stood and walked away. I watched him leave unsure of what to do, just before he turned the corner he turned and grinned at me. That snug smirk grounded into me and I just glared at him as my words escaped me.

"You know where to find me if you want more" And with that he was gone.

I don't know how long I sat there for, my head swimming with the events of the day, before I shook my head and pulled myself to my feet. I was not going to slip down that road, using weed to block my thoughts and the heaviness I felt in my heart.

Maybe I was wrong about Wes, about what I saw, maybe it was completely innocent?

I decided to walk back to our dorm and wait for Wes, I was going to talk to him and sort things out once and for all.

I don't know why I didn't get rid of the joint that weighed heavily in my pocket, but I left it in there untouched.

That night found me back at this same place, behind the cartakers house, it was midnight and the moon was blanked out by the clouds. Things had not gone to plan when Wes had come back from _apparently_ visiting Jeff at the hospital. I asked him questions and**_ he lied to me_**, **blatantly lied to my face**. He had told me that he had gone straight to Jeff from here and didn't leave untill visiting hours were over. I couldn't tell him that I knew he was lieing, that I had followed him, saw him,**_ saw that_**! So I chose to ignore him instead. Everytime he tried to _touch me_,_ kiss me_ I pulled away, he looked hurt and confused but I couldn't tell him that I felt sick from the thought that he had been with someone else. I just couldn't find the words, that night he fell asleep for the first time not wrapped up in my arms. We lay on opposite sides of our bed, I faked being asleep until I heard his soft snores, I crept out of bed grabbing my blazer and walked out of the room.

So here I was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall looking down at the joint in my hands, rolling it through my fingers. I couldn't cope anymore with the pain in my chest, the thoughts running through my head, the pictures spinning around my mind. I wanted to forget, to find peace just for a moment. ]

That was the first time I let myself fall, the first time I descended into my**_ hell_**. And it worked, for the first time in god knows how long my mind and body were calm, my thoughts and feelings numb. Deacon was right, but what he failed to tell me was how quickly I would come to _depend_ on this, how I would_ crave_ this.

That's when I slipped up, when I let my guard down, let my craving control my mind!

Then it got worse, I couldn't escape any more, everyday it was _thrown in my face_!

**KEVIN!**

Kevin had become our choir master and he would be living on campus, in the old caretakers house. So not only did he take my _boyfriend_ but now he had taken my only place of escape.

_What the hell was I going to do now?_

It was the night when Kevin was introduced by Principle Standish and he had sung that damn song that I slipped further into my _hell!_

Nobody else seemed to notice how Kevin would look at Wes when he sang, how Wes's eyes lit up as he watched him. But I saw it, felt it, felt my blood boil, my thoughts running wild, my heart breaking. That was the night the voices started, they would talk to me, tell me my most inner thoughts and fears.

I walked out of the room that night and texted Deacon. He wasn't on school grounds he was with his older mates. I had never met them before as I had always dealt with Deacon on his own, but I was desperate. He gave me directions to where they hung out, it wasn't far so I knew I could be back before curfew.

Following his directions I found myself at a deserted warehouse, I climbed through the broken window around the side of the building and walked steadily through the corridor. I must admit my heart was beating so fast and loud that I could hear it in my ears, it was deafening in the silence. As I walked I could hear the distant sound of music and laughter, a mixture of male and female, echoed through the darkness. I was unsure of what to expect this was all new to me. I slowly entered the room just around the corner, I looked around, I noticed a group sitting around on the floor. They weren't what I had expected, there was about 10 males and 6 females, their ages ranged from about 18 to 24. Someone had hooked up a lamp so there was limited light, and housemusic played in the back ground. They were all seated around a small camping stove which seemed to be bubbling, a distinct smell wafted through the air as smoke filled the room.

"Hey David mate"

I turned towards the voice and saw Deacon sprawled out on the floor, a girl seemed to be resting between his legs. She looked at me as she took a drag on the joint she held in her fingers, leaning back she pulled Deacon down into a heated kiss passing the smoke between them. I just stood there staring unable to move, I didn't know what to do.

I watched as Deacon became caught up in the moment, he slipped his hand through her open shirt cupping her breast, moaning he slid his hand into her bra and squeezed her. I had never seen a naked breast before so it was a bit of a shock! i can't say i was turned on but, I couldn't pull my eyes away as I watched Deacon rub his thumb of her nipple as he massaged her. She turned in his lap and pulled out of the kiss, with out hesitation she moved further down him and unzipped his trousers. Deacon watched intensly as she slipped his rock hard cock out of his boxers, he moaned loudly as she took him deep into her mouth sucking him hard. Her mouth moved expertly up and down his shaft as Deacon's fingers gripped her hair urging her deeper.

"Fuck, Susie" Deacon moaned as he came hard into her mouth, she pulled away and licked her lips. She casted her eyes over at me, her eyes slowly undressing me as she looked me up and down. I felt my face heat up as I blushed from her intense stare.

"Not on your team babe, sorry" Deacon muttered breathlessly with a slight laugh as he stood and tucked himself back in.

"I love a challenge though" Susie purred seductively, my eyes went wide as I visibly swallowed.

Deacon laughed as he walked over to me shaking his head, I was lost for words as I watched her move over and straddle some other guy grinding against him as he stuck his tongue in her mouth.

Deacon saw me watching so he looked back.

"Don't mind her she likes to put a show on for anyone new" Deacon said with a shrug, he didn't seem bothered with the fact that she was now undressing the other guy.

"Look I need some more stuff" I whispered to him dragging my eyes off the two people who were actually now shagging in front of everyone. I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Wow you're certainly going through that stuff" Deacon said as he steered me out of the room.

"Yea well, hard week" Was all I said as I walked behind him. I didn't feel like unloading all the crap that was in my head with this guy, he was still an asshole.

"You know I could hook you up with something stronger if you want?" Deacon said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out 4 joints.

"No this is fine, I just need to..." I trailed off as I handed him my money, I didn't know what I needed, not really. Deacon took the cash from my hand, not bothering to count it, and replaced it with the joints.

"Well if you change your mind you know where I am" Deacon said as he watched me pocket my smokes. I didn't respond but just nodded, I didn't want that, I already hated the fact that I was smoking these.

_But everyone needs something to get them by right?_ I reasoned with myself.

I walked back to Dalton and decided to smoke these on the roof, it was the only other place I knew where no one really went. What I hadn't realised was that this was the place Kurt goes at night when he can't sleep.

So here we were standing on the roof, me with a half smoked joint lit in my hand, the smoke seeping from my lips and Kurt just staring blankly at me. I think he was literally in shock, he hadn't spoken for a good few minutes, mind you neither of us had, both of us just staring.

**"Are you fucking stupid?"** Kurts anger and surprise evident in his voice.

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I jumped as I heard the anger in Kurts voice, shocked as it was the first time I had really heard him swear. I didn't respond, I couldn't, I just stood there like a dumbass staring at him wide eyed like a deer caught in headlights.

**"Do you know what that stuff does to you? How it fucks you up, not only your body, but your fucking brain?"** Okay Kurt was in full rant mode now and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"How long?" Kurt walked up to me and grabbed the joint out of my hand, his voice steady as he glared at me. "How long have you been pumping your body with this shit? Does Wes know? Does Blaine? What do you think they would say when they find out you're on this, this drug?"

I could see and feel the disappointment coming from him, the voice in my head crying out to be heard.

_See I told you you were useless?_ My gut cramped as the truth echoed through my head._ You can't even do this right?_

I don't know what was worse, being under attack by Kurts rant, Wes and Blaine finding out what I had done, or the sight of Kurt tearing up my joint. My eyes were wide with fear and panic, but was I panicking because Kurt was threatening to tell on me? or because he might find my stash? What ever Kurt was now yelling at me was lost as my mind crowded with my wild thoughts as my insides knotted.

"I'm..I'm sorry it was the first time, I won't do it again, I promise" The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them "_Please don't tell them_" I pleaded with him.

Kurt had looked at me though his pity filled eyes and I felt sick, I didn't want his pity, I didn't want anyones pity I didn't deserve it i had let everyone down again!

"Why? Why do this to yourself? I don't understand?" Kurt whispered sadness filling his voice as his eyes teared. I couldn't look at him so i averted my eyes.

What could I tell him? The truth how inadequate I felt? How useless I was at protecting the people I loved? How it was my fault that Wes was being hurt by the hate that filled peoples hearts because I had turned him _gay_? How I had seen the man I loved wrapped up in the arms of Jeff's brother, and how I had to face the both of them everyday with that picture boring into the back of my eyes!

"I.. I'm just a bit stressed because of school and stuff, I just needed something to help me relax and.." I lied so easily.

"And you thought that was the answer, why didn't you just talk to us? Talk to Wes?" Kurt asked as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the young man. David leant into his touch relishing in the warmth that came from him. "Is this why you've been snapping at Wes?"

I stiffened as his words echoed in my ears. I couldn't answer his questions, he let it go after I promised I wouldn't do anthing like that again. If things got too bad I had promised to a least talk to him if not the others.

And I did I kept my promise until that day, the day when I made one of the most_ heartbreaking, soul destroying, wrong decision of my life_.

The day that I, not one of the degenrates who shout words of hate at us, _but me_,_ I destroyed the man that I loved_!

After singing that song to Wes, seeing the emptiness in his tear filled eyes I had run from the school. I wanted the world to just pull me under, swallow me whole. But instead i ran to find Deacon, the one person I knew could take all of this from me, all this pain that was killing me slowly inside.

And that was the night I found a new way to forget, the night I let Susie go down on me from after we played a risky game of truth or dare. Someone had dared me to let Susie suck me off, I didn't see anything wrong with that because I was gay so I knew she wouldn't be able to _get me up_, but I was wrong _again_!

The mixture of my drug induced state and the adrenaline rush that came with sex was the ultimate high for me. The fact she was a girl didn't come into it as I felt her mouth take me whole, as she expertly ran her tongue over the slit of my half hard cock. I let myself go, I needed this, needed this extra high. It wasn't difficult, all I had to do was imagine she was a guy, which wasn't that hard actually, especially as Deacon was moaning beside me. Susie was jerking him off at the same time as she was giving me head.

My life had just reached an all time low, or so I thought.

This was also the night that Kurt found me once again high on drugs, my clothes all dishevelled, collapsed on the floor just outside my dorm room. He had come back from one of his walks and wanted to check on me as no one had seen me since I had run from the school.

This was the night that he dragged Blaine into my own personal hell. I can still remember how angry he was at me, how disappointed he was in me and how he was going to kill Deacon for dragging me down with him. He sounded so hurt that he had let his mate down.

The next day was when Blaine let his anger rip on Deacon, no one seemed to know why Blaine had suddenly decked the boy. Apparently he had just walked right up to him and started laying into him. Blaine was put on dorm detention for the week and Deacon was excluded for calling Blaine a **_"fucking cock sucking faggot whore, who only gets what he wants because he's taking it up the arse from the Principle_".** That had not gone down well with his uncle, Principle standish, so his uncle had called his parents to come and pick him up. Deacon was never to set foot in the school or his home again until he could appologise and behave like a human being. This was something Deacon was not going to do and he told his uncle this in no uncertain terms.

I had promised Blaine that I would stop and tell Wes what was going on. Blaine and Kurt had fallen out over this because Blaine wanted to tell Wes, he had a right to know, but Kurt wanted me to be the one to do this. saying that it was the only way for me to help myself, to be honest with myself. To be honest I think there was more to Blaine and Kurt falling out than just me, but I was in no fit state to help them.

Once again two peoples lifes were_ ruined because of me and my actions_, more_ guilt_ was _ripping_ at my insides now!

So what happened for me to be sitting on my floor the white packet empty and my friends surrounding me?

Watching my two best friends fall out with each other, **because of me!**

One of them risking expelsion, **because of me!**

Seeing the love of my life slowly drawing into himself,** because of me**!

Watching as the pain, that I had caused, seep through his body tearing his heart apart, **because of me!**

Watching how he lost interest in everything even the warblers, **because of me!**

Missing him so much that my heart and soul burned from the pain. Listening to, _this song_ every day and night on my ipod, on repeat, did not help as the words drilled through my brain, adding to the already out of control voices swirling around my mind.

**(RYAN CABRERA ~ IT'S YOU )**

_**Another night goes by without sleeping**_  
><em><strong>'Cause I know I won't wake up next to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Another life goes by without dreaming<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can't help but think that mine will too<strong>_

_**I'm standing before you with this label on my head**_  
><em><strong>I'm pleading before you for you to understand<strong>_

_**Baby it's you**_  
><em><strong>When I look up in the sky I see you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I turn and close my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's you<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm sitting all alone in my room<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything reminds me of you<strong>_

_**The time is slow and I am sinking**_  
><em><strong>Into a hole blackened with lies<strong>_  
><em><strong>And though I made it myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>You stand watching as my life passes me by<strong>_

_**I'm standing before you with this label on my head**_  
><em><strong>I'm pleading before you for you to understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>How much I adore you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be there till the end<strong>_  
><em><strong>When everything falls down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you hold my hand<strong>_

_**Baby it's you**_  
><em><strong>When I look up in the sky I see you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I turn and close my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's you<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm sitting all alone in my room<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything reminds me of you<strong>_

_**Oooh Oooh Yeah Yeah**_

_**Baby it's you**_  
><em><strong>When I look up in the sky I see you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I turn and close my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's you<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm sitting all alone in my room<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything reminds me of you<strong>_

The voices ringing through my mind had gradually gotten worse. Telling me how much it was _my fault_ for breaking Wes the way I did. How_ I_ had promised to protect him from the hurt and pain he may encounter in his life. How_ I_ was the one to fill his world with the loneliness he wasnow feeling, the hollowness in his heart.

_So how do I stop these voices?_

_How do you stop the pain that runs through your very soul?_

_How does someone, like me, in their confused mind, their body wrecked with withdrawal cope with everything around them?_

They slip back, they loose any grip they have on reality and let their drug, craved, consumed mind over take them.

_But how low was I willing to go?_

_What was I willing to do as I struggled desperately to feel just the slightest bit okay?_

I didn't know it but I was willing to sink to the depths of the deepest, darkest, degrading hole that I had no way of climbing out of.

So here I was sitting in my destroyed room holding a small white packet, filled with the promise of blocking out all that I feel, listening to my ex _pound_ on my door.

And what price did I have to pay for this moment of salvation? Because to a drug addict that is what this is, their _ticket_ out of the_ hell_ they are living in_ day after day!_

I'll tell you what price I paid, Deacon had been sent to his grandad's in new york so there was no one I could turn to for my stuff, or was there?

I found myself standing in the middle of the warehouse in front of Danny, Deacon's 24 year old friend. He held in his hand the white packet, filling my head with the promise that it would block _everything_ out. But I didn't have enough money, I was used to Deacons prices as he gave me mate rates but, this guy he was asking triple that.

What could I do? I was desperate, my head and body felt like they were being sucked into a black hole. The cramps I felt, the sickness that swarmed over me was too much! So he made me an offer, I could have this for free if I did him one favour.

"How much do you want this?" Danny sneered at me, holding up the packet, dangling it in front of me like a carrot. I swallowed as I contemplated what he had asked of me, my eyes focused on the packet, beads of sweat visible on my forehead as the craving called me, no shouted at me!

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard the sound of a zipper sliding down, the sound of laughter in the background as his mates egged him on. I let my eyes fall onto the blokes groin, his cock already out, red and rock hard. I swallowed nervously as my choices ran through my mind.

_How much did I **really** want this?_

That was when I fell into the black hole, the darkness swallowing me whole.

I fell to my knees in front of him my eyes filled with tears, my heart heavy at the moment my life_ literally hit rock bottom_. I hesitated as I kneeled in front of him, his hard cock poised ready and waiting, already leaking with pre-cum. I could hear his breath heavy with anticipation. Then I made the one of the most_ humiliating and degrading_ decisions of _my entire life_!

I took him into my mouth and let him fuck it, gagging as I felt the tip of his unwashed cock brush against the back of my throat, until he came hard down my throat. I felt my stomach churn as I tried not to vomit all over the floor, I grabbed the packet and ran out of the warehouse, their laughter echoing through the empty corridor.

That was how I came to be here sitting on my bathroom floor, my hand dripping with blood from the gash made by the smashed mirror. My fist making contact with it as I had looked into it, hating my reflection, not recognising the boy who looked back.

I looked down as the white powder floated for a second then dissolved in the water of the toilet.

That was when I made one of the _best decision of my life!_

After taking just a tiny bit, as I held the packet under my nose, I realised how far I had sunk. I threw the rest in the toilet, ignoring the sharp pain of regret that shot through my body as I watched it disapear.

I chose to face the voices in m head.

I chose to ignore the pain that ripped through my body.

_I wanted out of this hell I had allowed myself to fall into!_

_I wanted my control back!_

_I wanted my life back!_

**_I wanted Wes back!_**

So this is me** DAVID JACOBS ~ DRUG ADDICT IN ABOUT 10 WEEKS**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** I hope this worked as to explain how David fell from high so fast. Sometimes life runs away from you and your thoughts over run your mind. When someone offers you an escape it depends on how strong you are whether you walk away or not. I wanted to show how someone who is normally so secure and strong in their life, can suddenly fold in on themselves as things happen around them that they have no control over. They slip further into their own insecurities as they try to hold on tighter. I also wanted to show how quick drugs can take hold of you, how easy it is to slip from softer drugs like weed, which induce paranoia, to harder drugs like cocaine._

_I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter because I was nervous about writing it, please review. I know there may be some mistakes in this chapter but I did try and fix them I promise :0)_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**_ This is another roller coaster of emotions but things do start to look up for our boys, I promise. I've also put a twist in this chapter near the end, just a little cliff hanger. And once more if anyone would like to be my beta I would love you forever, pleeeeaaaasssseee! Okay enough begging now! Read, Enjoy and please review! :0) Oh and I know there are a few mistakes in this chapter so please forgive me, I did try and straighten them out._

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

**"Babe look at me" Wes said more forcefully, using the voice that used to make his ex stop and listen to him. David slowly lifted his head and looked at his ex. All 5 boys gasped as they saw the redness of Davids eyes, his pupils were dialated and glazed, his face tired and withdrawn.**

**"I'm sorry, I tried" He whispered his voice so small and lost as he looked at Blaine and Kurt.**

**"Shit you promised David" Blaines voice was laced with disappointment as he rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. Wes frowned at Blaine as both their words sunk in. His turned and looked at Kurt, his face filled with guilt as he looked away from the accussing look of the asian boy. Wes's attention was taken away from his two so called mates when he heard David break down.**

**"I'm sorry, I'msorry, It's all my fault" David cried a he started rocking himself. Wes did the only thing he knew, he wrapped his ess-boyfriend tight in his arms and held him close. David wrapped his own arms around him, blood staining Wes's blazer as he held on to him tight scared to let him go, his body shaking in his arms**

**"It's ok babe, It's ok" Wes whispered in his ear as he rocked him, tears falling from his own eyes soaking Davids head.**

**"Shit" Jeff said as he reached for his phone, he knew they needed help this was bigger than any of them could deal with.**

**_"Hey Jeff what's up, thought you and Neil were coming over for lunch?"_**

**"Kev " Jeff whispered his voice shaking as he tried to keep it together.**

**_"Jeff? what's up bro?" Kevin voice was laced with concern as he heard the ditress in his younger brothers voice._**

**"Can you come to David's room, I'll meet you downstairs" Jeff stammered out a he felt his resolve weakening as he watched his friend fall apart before him.**

**_"Sure I'm coming now" Kevin said before ending the call, there would be time for questions later, right now he neede to get to his brother._**

* * *

><p>"What are we gonna do? " Wes quietly asked Blaine turning to his friend as they sat on the floor next to the broken boy. Blaine looked at Wes and saw the confusion and worry in his face, he was asking him, no pleading with him tomake things okay again but, Blaine just didn't know what to do.<p>

"I don't know" Blaine whispered as he ran his hand over his face, this was too much for them to handle. He had no idea where to even start!

"We can't leave him here, on the floor" Kurt stammered trying to help, his voice was filled with emotion and guilt. It was his fault that things had gotten this far, he had allowed it to happen. "We need to clean..."

**"_I know Kurt!_**_"_ Blaine snapped as he turned his head to face his boyfriend. He instantly felt guilty as he watched Kurt flinch and take a step back from him. He hadn't meant it to sound so angry but he was frustrated and his own guilt of letting his friend down was eating him up. His heart clenched in his chest as he saw the look on Kurts face, he knew that Kurt was blameing himself for how far David had fallen.

Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurts shoulders pulling him into a tight hug ignoring the slight flinch that this action provoked out of the slightly taller boy..

"I'm sorry" Blaine whispered into his ear as he kissed the side of Kurts neck softly. Kurt stiffened at first unsure of how to react, things had been strained between them lately, but then he allowed himself to fall into his boyfriends arms. Kurt buried his head into the nook of Blaines neck, he needed the reasurrance that came his boyfriend that everything would be okay, he held on to him as if he was his lifeline.

"David babe, you can't stay on the floor " Wes tried again as he placed his hand on his ex's arm, it hurt every time that David pulled away from him.

"Where did Jeff and Neil go?" Blaine asked frowning as he pulled himself from his boyfriends arms, only just noticing now that the two boys had disappeared.

Kurt took a step and looked around outside of the bathroom, he was just about to answer Blaine when said boys came running back into the room, followed closely by a very concerned Kevin.

"_What the hell is he doing here_?" Blaine grounded out to the two boys as he laid eyes on the man before him.

_"We need him Blaine!"_ Jeff snapped as Kevin pushed past his brother and aimed for the bathroom, he had no time for any arguments he needed to see what damage the boy had done to himself. Jeff had filled him in as theyhad made their way to David's room.

**"He'll have to tell the Principle**" Blaine shouted back at Jeff taking the boy by suprise at the verocity of his voice. Even though Jeff had come a long way over the last month or so he was still nervous when some one looses their temper, especially when it is directed at him.

"_Hey back off_" Neil snapped as he stood in front of Jeff, one hand held out in front of him as the other grabbed Jeffs hand just as Kurt grabbed Blaines arm.

"We need him Blaine, we don't know how to deal with something like this" Kurt said as he turned his boyfriend around to face him. He started to feel nervous at the intense stare that Blaine was giving him, he didn't like this side of his boyfriend even though he only showed it when he was trying to protect the people he loved.

"He'll get expelled" Blaine whispered his voice breaking as he watched Kevin kneel infront of his friend, he was trying so hard to keep it all together. He needed to be strong for his best friend, he didn't need him falling apart. "He'll have no choice but to report this!"

"He promised he wouldn't, not unless it was the only way" Jeff interjected as he stood behind Neil still clasping tightly to his hand.

"Oh and_ you believe him_" Blaine said sarcastically as he turned his head back to wards Jeff.

"_Yes, he's my brother, I trust him_" Jeff snapped back more forcfully than he had intended. Blaine didn't say anything but kept his eyes locked on his friends.

"I hope you're right" Blaine said as he rose his eyebrows at Jeff. He felt a hand in his as Kurt linked their fingers, Blaine slowly turned and looked into his boyfriends eyes.

"We won't let him" Kurt whispered with a small determined smile, Blaine nodded and then all four boys turned their attention back to the bathroom.

"How long has he been like this?" Kevin asked Wes as he pulled Davids head around to face him as he took control of the situation.

"I don't know, about, an hour I think" Wes stammered his voice hitching as his breath caught in his throat. Now Kevin was here he was starting to panic, his composure was starting to waver.

"Wes, What did he take?" The older man asked again as he looked into Davids red slightly dialated eyes. Wes turned to look at the man kneeling beside him his face creased as he tried to hold back his tears. He must of zoned out as he heard Blaine answer for him.

"We, we don't know" Blaine appeared behind Kevin his face breaking as he looked down on his friend. "I think weed, but there was a this" He handed Kevin the empty packet, Kevin took it from his hand holding it in his fingers, there was a small film of a white substance still on the packet.

"David, mate look at me" Kevin said forcefully as he tried to get the young boy in front of him to face him. David kept pulling away turning his head. "Did you take any of this?"

David turned and looked at the packet in the hands of the man he now hated and shook his head slowly as his eyes slipped to Wes. It broke Davids heart as the pain that he felt himself was now in the eyes of this beautiful boy before him.

"Can you stand?" Kevin gently asked the young lad reaching out to help him, he needed to take him some where so no one else found out.

"Get the_ fuck away_ from me" David mumbled as he pushed Kevin's hand away from him, no way was he letting this guy touch him.

_"David he's trying to help_" Wes snapped in frustration as he watched him once again push the older man out of his reach.

"_Don't need his help, don't want him fucking near me!_" David grounded out as he tried to pull himself up, he felt his stomach churn as his head started spinning.

He tried to calm his aching body as it started to fight against him. He couldn't stop it as he felt his stomach cramp, he strarted to retch as his body tried to regain some sort of control. He fell to his knees as his empty stomach tried to push itself out of his mouth, his head hurting from the strain of the bile coming from his throat. It was burning his insides as his body cramped once more. Wes was starting to panic as he watched the boy he loved fighting what ever demon was in his body. Blaine held him back as he tried to grab David to prevent him from hurting himself even more as he started to pull at his scalp. As much as Blaine wanted to help he knew that he had to leave it to Kevin. Wes struggled against his hold but Blaine just pulled him tighter into his arms, he felt the wetness escaping his friends eyes fall on to his neck, soaking his shirt.

"David, you need to calm down" Kevin said as he reached out to help the young boy once more as he started to calm, his breathing heavy and ragged as he tried to gain control once more. If the boy couldn't keep it together then he would have no choice but to call re-enforcments, which would end up with him being expelled.

"Calm down" David laughed as he started to pull himself back up, pushing away any help that was offered. He managed to stand, swaying a bit he reached for the sink just to have something to hold. Wes managed to tare himself out of Blaines hold and he went to help the boy he still loved, worried that he would fall and hurt himself more.

David jerked his arm away from his ex causing Wes to frown his face showing his confusion and hurt by the reaction of his once boyfriend.

"_I don't, need you or, your fucking boyfriend touching me_" David gritted his mouth together his words filled with hurt and anger. He tried to move further away from Wes and Kevin, it hurt too much to be near them both. Everyone frowned with confusion looking at Wes and Kevin, then David, not understanding the words falling from the disorientated boy.

_See here they are together, joined in their pity** for you**!_ The voice in his head spat out as it started up again. It was so loud that he couldn't hear the frantic words of his friends as they tried to gain his attention.

David grabbed his head in his hands and squeezed hoping to push the voices away.

_Look at you, your a mess, no wander Wes turned to Kevin! He is so much better than you! How can you protect Wes from the world? **your worthless, nothing**!_

David whimpered as he tried to ignore the words that were echoing around his head. He didn't know which way to turn as he mind began to scramble, he just wanted it all to stop!

"Make them stop" David whimpered as the voices became too intense.

"David, babe your scaring me,_ please_" Wes pleaded as he watched the boy he loved falling apart again. Everyone was confused, they didn't know who David was talking about.

David whimpered again as his eyes began to tear, blinding him as they refused to fall.

"Make them stop, _please_, make them stop" David whimpered as he felt strong arms surround him, wrapping him with the promise of hope. He let himself fall into the warmth as the tears finally flowed as his body shook from his quiet sobs.

Kevin held him tight as the young boy broke in his arms.

"It's okay David, it's okay" He whispered as his eyes fell onto the young asian boy who was once again wrapped in the arms of his best friend, crying into Blaines shoulder.

* * *

><p>David sat on the couch of Jeff and Kevins house, Wes was sat beside him his arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Blaine sat on the other side of his friend his hands resting on his knees. He wanted so much to hold David but he wasn't sure how he would react. Kurt hovered in the background leaning against the kitchen door. He didn't want to crowd the boy, he knew how it felt to have everyone around him trying to help. It can be suffocating sometimes.<p>

Jeff and Neil had managed to caused an excellent diversion. They had run through the halls throwing water ballons at all the students that they had passed, distracting them as the others manauvered David out of one of Jeff's secret passageways. Nobody even knew that there was an old fire exit that led out the back of the building, how Jeff had found it nobody knew. Just one more of the puzzle that was Jeff Livesly. It came out near the back of the old cartakers house so it was easy for them to sneak into the house from there._ Unfortunately_ Jeff, Neil and Kevin where now in the Principles office after one of Jeff's_ mega_ water balloons landed on the Principle_ and_ a parent, which_ obviously_ did not go down _too_ well.

"David, babe I need to clean your hand" Wes said gently to the boy beside him, David had not moved or spoken for the past 30 minutes, other than to jerk his hand away every time Wes tried to help him. He seemed to be in some kind of a trance but, at least he seemed a bit calmer.

"No" David said quietly as he wrapped his arm around him hiding the injured hand. He didn't want anyone touching him, he didn't deserve the kindness that they were trying to show, he deserved the pain, or so the voices kept telling him.

Wes looked up at Blaine who was sat on the other side of his friend, his face was now resting in his hands. He shrugged his shoulders, he was at a loss of what to do. Both boys let their eyes fall back on the boy who was just staring at the floor, shut down from everyone and everything.

Kurt watched the three boys, someone needed to take control. He took a deep breath and walked over towards the couch. As he walked around to stand in front of the boys, Wes and Blaine watched as Kurt knelt down before David, he pulled his arm out towards him. He grabbed the cloth from Wes's hand and started to wipe the blood away from around the cut. David jerked his hand back but Kurt kept a firm grip on him and pulled it back. Blaine and Wes sat wide eyed, shocked that David was allowing Kurt to help him, maybe that was all it took, just someone to take control of him, give him no other choice.

They watched mesmirized by the movement of Kurts hand, it was forcefull but gentle at the same time. Kurt finished cleaning the wound and just held the boys hand in his.

"I'm sorry" Kurt whispered his voice breaking slightly as he tried to keep in control, he didn't want to break down in front of him. He wasn't saying sorry because he thought he was hurting him but because, he felt he had let him down by not telling anyone sooner. Kurt pulled his hand away but was suddenly stopped by David. Kurt lifted his eyes from the boys hand and locked them with Davids. Davids eyes were red and blood shot, they seemed empty now, void of any emotion. It broke Kurts heart at how far he had fallen.

"Don't" David whispered as he held onto the other boys hand his eyes suddenly pleading. He seemed to know that Kurt was blaming himself for allowing this to have gone this far. Kurt slowly nodded understanding that David in no way blamed him. Wes and Blaine watched the little interaction between the boys both their hearts breaking but for different reasons.

Wes and Blaine placed their hands over the top of Kurts and Davids, uniting their friendship once more, they were not going to let this pull them apart.

"We'll get through this together" Blaine whispered as he tightened his grip. Kurt lifted his eyes towards his boyfriends and gave him a small watery smile, no matter how strained things had become between them lately he knew that they would be ok, all of them.

As the boys sat together their hands entwined with each others someone was watching them through the window, hidden amongst the bushes as the nights sun set started to begin. Angrily pushing himself away as his blood began to boil, the lone figure slinked off towards the back of the caretakers house. As he reached his destination he glanced around him and then slipped in through the fire exit that the guys had come out of before. Jeff wasn't the only one who knew secret ways in and out of the school, and the best places to hide. The figure crept along the passageway making sure that he stayed in the shadows. He reached the deserted stairs and darted up them heading towards the top of the building. Reaching the top he glanced once more around him before pulling at a piece of rope that was hidden behind a curtain, a hatch fell down revealing some ladders. He quickly and swiftly climbed up them and used the rope to pull the ladders up. Once inside he crawled to the far end and flung himself onto the matress that he had managed to hide up here before. He leaned over and grabbed the torch that lay beside it. Switching it on he reached to the back of the matress and pulled out a small box. Settling back onto the matress, his breath heavy and ragged from the attempt to control the temper rising within him, he took the lid off the box and pulled out some photos. He quickly flipped through them, discarding the one she didn't need anymore. The faces of Wes, David and Kurt fell to the floor as he chucked them aside, his face screwed up in hatred as he looked at them.

Then the young boys eyes slightly softened as they lay on the goofy grin of the curly haired boy looking back at him. Jessie lay back onto his matress his eyes fixed on the hazel eyes.

"Soon you will be mine again" Jessie whispered as he kissed the picture and placed it upon his chest, he felt his anger began to dwindle away.

_All is not lost_ He thought to himself as he smiled closing his eyes, he needed to sleep, re-group and change his tactics.

Blaine will be his no matter who stands in his way!

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _Oh no Jessie is back! I didn't know that he had been hiding out at Dalton all this time? Well they do say that the best place to hide is the least expected, and I don't think anyone would of guessed that he was there. I wander what he's got in store for our boys? I think he may be a bit obsessed with our Blaine! Well the next chapter won't be so angsty as our boys make up properly. :0) And also we find out just when Neil and Jeff became close again. I wander If Kevin will keep his word and not tell the Principal about David? Well we'll just have to see what happens next. I'm hoping to update over the weekend, but I'm also working on a new story idea that keeps nagging me. So it might be the new story or a new chapter to this one up next, I'm undecided. What would you all like? :0)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N** I don't know if anyone is still reading this because I haven't had a review for the last 2 chapters :0( but i'm going to carry on for the one or two of you who might still be reading. The story is coming to an end so there are only a couple of chapters left. I've split this chapter into two because things take a turn for our boys klaine, and yes it is for the better so don't panic too much lol. I'm also working on another story that is mainly centred arount Blaine and Kurt, unlike this one which centres around the others as well, but there won't be as many twists as this one. So enjoy this because it will soon be over :0(_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**THE SAME NIGHT AT JEFF AND KEVINS HOUSE**

Jeff and Kevin walked through the back door of their home entering the kitchen, they were both out of breath, obviously they had been running. Their eyes fell onto Kurt who was standing in the kitchen leaning against the side his head buried in the shoulder of Blaine as he held him in his arms. They had decided to give David and Wes some space hoping that David would talk to him, tell him why?

"Sorry" Kevin breathed out "We got here as soon as we could, your Principle is quite frightening"

Neither of the boys answered as Blaine just gave him a small smile, Kurt sighed heavily as he pulled himself back from the warmth of his boyfriends arms. He turned and smiled softly at the others as he tried not to let his tears fall, he was finding things difficult as he stilled blamed himself. Blaine had tried to reasure him that this wasn't his fault but gave up and just held Kurt instead. All four men turned and faced the two boys sitting in the front room.

"How is he?" Kevin asked keeping his eyes on the young man, looking for any signs that he may not be coping with his cravings.

"Not good" Blaine said his voice laced with worry, no one knew how to help. Kevin sighed as he took a step into the front room, he had been doing a lot of thinking on the way back. He knew that there was only one way to help this young boy but, he knew that no one would be happy with his decision. He had no choice though, this was out of even his expertise, he just had to approach the subject carefully.

"Babe do you need anything?" Wes asked his voice soft and gentle but filled with concern as he reached out to hold David's now shaking hands. Wes could see that David was trying hard not to give in to the obvious craving that was growing inside of him. There were beads of sweat on his forehead as his brow furrowed with the pain in his body. Wes was beginning to get frustrated with the boy beside him, he hadn't said a word to him and he rejected him everytime he tried to reach out to his ex. All he wanted to do was hold him, help him, but David kept pushing him away and he didn't know why.

Kevin walked so that he was now standing in front of the two younger boys. Wes lifted his head and Kevin could fell the helplessness coming from Wes. He knew how much this was hurting the boy but, he knew that he was only going to make it worse for him.

"David mate" Kevin said gently as he kneeled down in front of him trying to make eye contact with the shaking boy. The signs of withdrawal already taking over the young boy's body, he didn't know when the last time David had had any sort of fix. The small amount that he had taken earlier was not enough to stop the pain that was going to increase over time.

"I'm not your mate" David's voice was even but there was a slight edge to it. Kevin ignored this as he tried toreach out ant touch the boys hand, hoping that he would let him help.

_"Don't fucking touch me_" David grounded out as he lifted his eyes to stare into the mans before him. Kevin was slightly taken aback by the look of hate that came from them.

"David, there's no need for that" Wes snapped, he placed his hand on his ex's arm but David just shrugged it off as if it burned him. Wes felt a pain in his heart at the thought that David couldn't even bare to let him touch him. He pushed the feeling away as he tried to understand his reaction. "He's just trying to help.. We're all trying to help"

"I don't _want_ his help!" David snapped as he stood up knocking Kevin to the ground, Wes instinctively reached out to help him up.

"_David!_" Wes snapped in shock, he couldn't understand why he was behaving like this with Kevin, all he wanted to do was help him.

David watched as Wes helped Kevin up, he had banged the back of his shoulders on the coffee table as he had fell. David felt something snap inside of him as his heart ached. He couldn't do this, he couldn't be anywhere near them, his head started spinning as the voices became louder. He had tried so hard to ignore them, push them away but he was struggling. He knew what he needed and he hated himself for being so weak for not being able to fight this.

"**Fuck**!" David shouted as he grabbed his head with his hands, he could feel everyones eyes on him as he started to break again. He stormed past Kevin and Wes as they took a step towards him, he headed for the front door but Kurt ran and jumped in front of him.

"_Get out of my way Kurt!_" David ground out he really didn't want to hurt the boy but he needed to get out of here, he couldn't think, couldn't breath around those two.

"Your not going anywhere David!" Kurt stated his voice calm and firm as he crossed his arms over his chest. David looked right into Kurts eyes his frown deeper than it had ever been before as his felt his anger grow. He was starting to loose control of anything that was rational, he just wanted it all to stop.

"_I'm not staying here_!" David grounded out forcefully as he went to push Kurt out of the way, he felt a hand grab his shirt as he was pushed backwards, Blaine held out his hand preventing the boy from coming closer.

"Don't even think of doing that" Blaine his face and voice determined. "You don't touch him!" Blaine didn't want to fight his best friend but, there was no way he was letting him hurt the boy he loved. Both boys were breathing heavy as they locked eyes with each other. Blaine felt a hand on his arm as Kurt tried to ground him, he knew this would not end well if these two boys faught each other.

"_Get the fuck out of my way Anderson!_" Although David's voice was deep and determined his eyes were pleading with him to just let him go. Blaine picked up on this and he felt the tension start to ease from his body, his eyes softened but he was in no way moving.

"David please just let.."

_**"Shut the fuck up Wesley!**_" David yelled as he turned to face his ex his face a mixture of emotion. " _I don't want to hear you ok, I don't want you any where near me!"_

Wes immediately took a step back as he felt the anger in his voice laced with hurt shocked that it was directed at him.

"Hey!" Jeff and Kevin said as they both took a step towards David.

"There is no need for that" Kevin said his voice firm as he pointed at David "I know that this is difficult for you.."

"Difficult" David laughed "This is _fucking torture_!"

"**Yea we know, that but there's no need to take it out on him"** Blaine shouted as he moved to stand in front of his friend. "_It's not Wes's fault that you decided to screw your brain up with fucking drugs_!"

**_"No it's his!"_** David shouted as he pointed at Kevin, his voice was shaking, he was slowly loosing any control that he might of had. He needed a fix, desperate for something, anything to stop this constant ache in his chest. So he lashed out with everything he could as he let his hurt, pain, jealousy and guilt seep from him with his words, putting everything he had in them.

"_He's been screwing my boyfriend_"

Everyones face widened as they stood shocked looking at David. The boy's face was screwed up as if the words burned him as they spilled from his lips. His chest was rising and falling as he breathed heavily as he tried to regain his composure. Blaine, Kurt and Jeff turned to face Wes and Kevin as Davids words finally sunk into their minds.

"Woooah" Kevin said as he raised his hands defensively in front of him, he tried to defend himself but no words would come out. He was in total shock that this boy would think that!

"Those drugs must of seriously screwed with your brain" Jeff said with a slight laugh as he saw the shocked looks on their faces, he turned to face David again. " For 1, Kevin has a girlfriend and 2, Wes is in love with you"

"I know I saw them" David whispered as he looked straight at Wes locking his eyes on him. He was visibly shaking as he tried to gain some sort of composure.

"Saw what exactly " Wes asked his ex boyfriend as he kept his eyes on the boy in front of him.

"I followed you, when Jeff was in the hospital." David started his voice quiet but shaky, Wes just frowned at him in confusement as he listened. " You said that you were going to see him but, you were with him. You were wrapped in each others arms at the mall." David sneered his face crumbling as the pictures of his boyfriend and Kevin appeared in his mind.

"You _lied to me_ so you could meet up with him and _screw him behind my back_!"

Wes's face fell as realisation fell over him, he had no idea that David had followed him. He had been so focused on the task at hand that he really hadn't been paying attention.

"_I think you need to get your facts straight before you go around accusing people of things that aren't true!_" Kevin snapped as he took a step towards the younger boy. How dare he accuse him of something like that.

"**I saw it with my own eyes you ass**" David shouted, Kevin flinched slightly as he felt the pain in the boys voice. " _**What the fuck were you doing if you weren't screwing my boyfriend? Why were you meeting in secret because..."**_

"_**You. Stupid. Fucking. Idiot**_" Everyone was shocked as they saw Wes push David, his hands connecting with his chest with such conviction that the slightly bigger boy stumbled back. Both boys were breathing heavy, tears were filling their eyes as they looked at each other.

"_Is that why you dumped me?"_ Wes shouted his voice hitching as he tried to stop his tears from falling."I would never do that to you I love you you jack ass"

"Yes, no, I.." David stutterted, he didn't know what to think any more. He wanted so much to believe that what Wes was saying was true but the voices, the voices just wouldn't stop.

_He's lieing they! _

_He's just trying to cover his tracks, protect his new boyfriend._

_If he loved you that much why did he meet this jerk in secret? Why lie to you?_

"Then why did you lie? Why did you not tell me you were going to meet him? " David muttered out as he pointed at Kevin, his hands and body were visibly shaking now, he didn't trust his own voice.

"Shit I'm sorry David that was my fault" Kevin said guiltily. "I asked him not to say anything"

"He wanted my help to choose something for Jeff, something they could were together" Wes jumped in before David could think that there was more to this than there actually was. David looked between Kevin adn Wes confusion evident on his face as he tried to understand the words they were saying.

"These" Kevin said as he pulled something out of his shirt, he showed the necklace that he wore around his neck. Davids frown deepened as his eyes fell on the silver chain, there was a knights crest hanging from it.

"The Knight brothers" Jeff said proudly as he too showed his, David looked and noticed that each necklace had the same symbol on them. "Wes looked back in our family history and found out that we were distant relatives, so are real family. I am actually part of his blood line"

"You found that out? But how?" Kurt whispered as he took a step forward his eyes wide, he was shocked but highly impressed. It wasn't easy to find something like that, it took a lot of time and effort..

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you. It took a lot of searching and.."

"That's why you were so distant and always disappearing" David whispered as reality finally started to clear his mind.

God, he had been so stupid! He felt his stomach churn as he felt sick from the withdrawal and the guilt from the pain he had caused not just to him but to the boy he loved.

"David I'm_ so sorry_, I didn't realise that you thought... _Why didn't you talk to me?"_ Wes voice was soft and full of appology as he realised what David must of thought.

"I .." David couldn't answer he was so confused, he suddenly darted to the sink as he felt his body start to convulse. His stomach cramped as he tried to empty it as he leant over the sink. He felt a warm hand on his shoulders as they ran soothing circles over his back trying to calm him.

He was struggling tocontrol his emotions as the voices in his head were telling not to believe them but his heart was begging him to. His tears started to fall as he tried to stay in conrtrol as his dry heaving ceased. He took a deep breath as he felt a damp cold cloth rub over his face sooling him down. He wanted so much to just fall, to give himself to the boy who was now caring for him. He stood up slowly his eyes closed as he tried to stop the tears, he had had enough, he was physically and emotionally exhausted.

"I'm so_ tired_ Wes, I just want it all to stop, _please just make it stop_" He whimpered as he let himself be pulled into the warmth of the boys embrace. Everybody watched in silence as David fell into Wes's arms allowing himself to be led back to the front room. Wes lowered them both on to the couch and pulled David back into this arms, his head resting on the young asians chest as he clung to him.

"Look I think we all need to get some rest" Kevin said as he watched the two young boys, his heart pulling for the both of them. He would talk to them all in the morning about David and what they needed to do for him. For now he would be fine here with Wes, Kevin would make sure he remained awake just in case.

"Kurt, Blaine I think you should go back to your dorms" Kevin held his hand up as the two boys started to protest. "No, I know what you are going to say but, if you all stay here then people are going to start talking. David dosen't need that right now, Wes can stay here with him but I'm gonna need you two to cover for him, okay"

Kurt and Blaine nodded too emotionally exhausted to form any real words.

"Call us if you need us" Blaine whispered as he took Kurts hand and walked them both out the door.

"Okay, well they can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Jeff motioned to the two boys as they watched David start to drift off.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea.." Kevin said unsure how parents would react if they found out that he had allowed the two boys to share a bed. He glanced over a Jeff who had his defiant face on, he knew this was the best option. ".. Fine, lets just get David settled, it's going to be a long night"

* * *

><p>Blaine walked along the corridor leading to Kurts room his hand still linked with his boyfriends. Both boys had been silent as they walked back to thir dorms, each lost in their own thoughts. They came to a stop outside Kurts door they fidgeted nevously as both said good night their hands still joined, their eyes never meeting. Neither boy wanted to leave the other but because things had been strained between them lately they were unsure how the other felt. Since they both found out about David a weeks or so ago they hadn't spent the night together. Blaine had been on Dorm Detention because of his fight with Deacon and they had been arguing. Both boys were stubborn so both had refused to back down even though they both had missed each other.<p>

"I should.." Kurt started to say after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, indicating to his door. Blaine never responded as he kept his eyes focused on the floor in front of him, he still held on to Kurts hand not wanting to let go. Kurt sighed inwardly, he hated this, all he wanted to do was feel Blaines arms wrapped around him keeping him safe.

Kurt turned to open his door and tried to pull his hand out of his boyfriends. Blaine refused to let go and gripped tighter, it was as if he was silently asking to stay. Kurt turned around to find Blaines eyes fixed on him, the pain and fear that filled them was mirrored by Kurts. Neither wanted to be alone tonight, the fear they had felt for their friend suddenly coming to the full front as silent tears started to fall down Blaines face. Kurt tightened his fingers even more around his boyfriends and gently guided him inside his room.

He pulled Blaine in front of him his fingers slowly sliding out of his boyfriends as Blaine finally let him go. Kurt closed the door behind him as his gaze fell onto the back of his boyfriend, his eyes began to adjust to the darkness in the room. He watched as Blaine just stood there not moving, as if he was frozen in place he seemed unsure of what to do.

"_I let him down Kurt_" Blaine whispered in the darkness "_I should of been there, seen what was happening_"

Kurts hurt broke as he heard the guilt fall from his lips, he moved so he was now standing in front of Blaine Blaines eyes fell to the floor, he couldn't look into the eyes of his boyfriend. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one who protected everyone but now he just felt so lost. He closed his eyes and breathed in as he felt Kurts hands cupping his face.

"It's not your fault, we're all to blame" Kurts own tears were falling now as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. Blaine pulled Kurt in tight so there was no gap between them, gripping him as he buried his face into the nook of Kurts neck. He let the tears fall as he breathed in the familiar scent that was Kurt soaking the boys shirt. Kurt just held him tighter allowing him to hold on his own tears moistening his eye lashes.

"I've missed you" Blaine whispered as he placed a soft kiss onto the side of his boyfriends neck.

"I've missed you to" Kurt whispered as he leant in to the touch as Blaine tried to pull him impossibly closer.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine and placed a soft kisses all over his face as he followed the trail of tears landing on his lips. Blaine leaned in to the kiss and deepened it allowing his tongue to gently run over Kurts lips, begging for permission to enter.

It had been a while since they had been this intimate but Kurt didn't hesitate, he opened his mouth slightly and pushed his own tongue into his boyfriends mouth. He took control of the kiss, using his tongue to dominate Blaines, preventing it from invading his mouth. Both boys moaned at the contact as the tip of Kurts tongues mapped every part of Blaines mouth, relishing in the warmth.

Kurts hands made their way into Blaines hair, his fingers laceing through the dark curlsas he pulled slightly. Blaines hands slid down to Kurts hips and gripped them firmly, his fingers were digging into Kurts skin hard enough to leave a bruise. Their kiss was slow and deep, this wasn't about lust but love, showing each other how much they cared through their touches.

As their kiss deepened and became more passionate, Kurt started to pull them backwards guiding them until they fell heavily on to his bed. Their hips connected as their groins rubbed together, both boys moaned deeply at the contact as they felt each others hard clothed cocks rub against each other.

Kurt pulled slightly away breaking contact as the need to breath burned his lungs, his boyfriend whimpering at the loss of contact but then attached his mouth to Kurts soft neck. Kurt gpushed his hips up as the need for more contact became unbearable. Blaine groaned as he tried to re-connect his mouths with Kurt. Kurt held him a bay as he opened his legs and allowed Blaine to fall between them.

"Kurt.." Blaine pleaded as he tried to kiss his boyfriend again. Kurt once more turned his head so his boyfriends mouth attached itself to his neck and started sucking gently.

"Make love to me" Kurt whispered as he wrapped his legs around Blaine pulling him down hard as he pushed up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** I know I'm mean leaving it there like that but I thought it would be a good place to start the next chapter from, which will be nothing but pure smut with our boys :0) Anyway what do you think Kevin is going to talk to the boys about in the morning? What decision did he come to about David? Just so you know Neil has been put on Dorm detention for 1 week, but I don't think that will stop Jeff from seeing him do you? Well I hope you like this still but please review, I like to hear your thoughts._


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews they were great, I'm glad that some of you are still reading this. This next chapter is just pure smut as our boys get down and dirty :0) and Kurt surprises Blaine in the most unlikely of ways. Here comes confident Kurt! Enjoy x_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Make love to me" Kurt whispered as he pushed his hips up hard into his boyfriends. Blaine let out a small low groan as he felt the connection of their already hard clothed cocks. His mind was beginning to get disconnect as he began to get lost in Kurts ministrations. He knew that Kurt had just said something_ really_ important but, the words just didn't register as he was too caught up in his attempt at giving his boyfriend a hickey. Kurt moaned as Blaine bite down on his neck lightly, his teeth grazing over his soft skin. He knew that in the morning he would be giving his boyfriend a serious lecture on marking him above his neckline but, right now, he didn't care. He just wanted Blaine, wanted all of him, everything he had to offer him.

"_Blaine_" Kurt whimpered as he slid his hands into the brown curls, he needed him to stop so he could focus properly. This only spurred his boyfriend on as he sucked harder pushing his own hips down into Kurts. Blaine groaned loudly as he felt Kurts hands yank his head back hard, pulling the boy off his neck.

Blaine whimpered as he was forcefully detached from this very tasty neck, moaning a Kurt tightened his grip on his curls preventing him from re-attaching himself to said boy. He had no idea that someone pulling your hair in that way would be_ so hot,_ the blood that was already rushing south seemed to run quicker.

Blaine tried once more to re-attach his mouth onto the writhing boy under him, this time he aimed for those soft, moist lips. Kurt held him tight not allowing him to move a he wrapped his legs around Blaines hips, his fingers from both hands now gripping the boys hair.

_"Kurt_" Blaine whimpered as he pleaded for the boy to let him go, he was not too ashamed to beg, although he would never admit it after. Kurt ignored the whimper, as much as he wanted this boy to devour him he wanted something else more. He pulled his boyfriends head so that their faces were only inches apart. Blaines eyes would slip down to Kurts lips every few seconds, his own tongue darting out to lick his lips as he waited for Kurt to let him go.

"_Blaine_" Kurt whispered once more, his voice low and lustfull as his chest heaved as he tried to control his breathing. He needed his boyfriend to stop otherwise he would cum in minutes and that's not what he wanted, well not yet. He tried to gather his thoughts as his eyes lingered on his boyfriends swollen lips, red and moist from his kisses.

_God_ he wanted so much to bite down on that kiss swollen lip.

_"Kurt_" Blaine whimpered as he looked down into his boyfriends eyes, he knew that they were the mirror of his. Their pupils were fixed and dialated, hooded with a slight glaze covering them. He could feel Kurts hot breath on his skin, his chest riseing and falling in time with the boy beneath him as he tried to steady his own breathing.

"Make love to me" Kurt whispered, his voice was steady but laced with arousal as he pushed up into his boyfriend, he needed him to know he was serious. Blaines brows furrowed as his eyes darkened even more a Kurts words. He searched his boyfriends eyes as his brain tried to kick into gear, understand what he was being asked. . He was confused, he wasn't sure he had heard Kurt right. Kurt looked up at him locking his eyes with his once more, he wanted to make sure that Blaine understood what he wanted, what he needed. Kurt loosened his grip in Blaines hair as he slid his hands down to cup his boyfriends face, his thumbs travelled slowly over his lips, tracing the pattern as he went.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered shaking his head, his face folding as he pulled away from him, pushing back he felt Kurts legs fall away. He shook his head again as he tried to clear his mind as his brain tried to fight against his growing libido. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't take advantage of Kurt, he knew he wasn't ready for that. He kept his eyes away from Kurts as he focused on a spot on the floor as he slung his legs over the edge of the bed. He couldn't look into his boyfriends eyes and see the confusion and hurt he mat of just put there.

Kurt watched as Blaine slowly pulled away and sat up. He watched as his boyfriend slung his legs over the edge of the bed, as he held his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He frowned as he watched the mixture of emotions play on his boyfriends face. Kurt was confused, he knew that Blaine wanted this, they had talked about it before. Blaine had told him that he was willing to wait until he was ready, and now that he was Blaine seemed to of changed his mind.

Does he not want me? Kurt thought to himself as he felt his old insecurities come back.

"Do you not want to?" Kurt whispered, his voice hitching slightly as he sat up so he was know next to his boyfriend, he was unsure now that he had everything wrong. He was scared that Blaine would not find him sexy enough.

Blaine turned his head and looked at his boyfriend, he saw the look in his eyes as he waited for Blaine to answer. His heart ached at the thought that he had put that their. He took hold of Kurts hands and entwined their fingers hoping to reasure him.

"You have_ no idea_ how much I want this Kurt" Blaine's voice was husky he was still very much aroused. He was finding it _so hard_ to contain his growing urge to just jump this boy and pound him into the matress. Kurt looked so sexy with his clothes all dishrevelled, his face all flushed and his lips swollen and red from his kissed. And_ God_, his usual immaculate hair was sticking out in all directions, he had never looked_ so hot_!

"So do I" Kurt whispered in his most sexy voice, which happened to be quite a low growl, as he shifted closer to his boyfriend. Blaine moaned inwardly, he had no idea that Kurt could sound like that. He wanted so much to hear that again as he felt his cock twitch just from the sound of Kurts voice. He swallowed visibly as he tried to gain some sort of composure as his heart beat faster.

"Kurt, babe, your not _ready_ " Blaine whispered honestly as he reached up and cupped his boyfriends cheek, locking his eyes with him. "It's been a very confusing and emotional night, we're just both looking..."

Blaine's train of thought was completely lost when Kurt suddenly pressed their only linked hand against his hard, really hard, clothed cock.

"_Shit_" Blaine stammered as Kurt unlinked his fingers to make Blaine cup him, squeezing him as Kurt moaned loudly his eyes shutting tight as the sensation.

"Does that feel like I'm, not ready?" Kurt mumbled breathlessly as he pushed himself up into their hands. He closed his eyes once more as he tried to control the rising heat in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea where this confident Kurt had come from but, he definately liked this side of himself.

Blaine couldn't form any words as his brain began to shut down and his mouth fell open. He looked up into the eyes of his boyfriend and saw how dark and glazed they were. Both boys were breathing heavily as they just stared at each other, waiting for each other to make the next move. Kurt groaned inwardly as he still saw the flicker of uncertainty in the curly haired boy, he knew he had to push even further past his boundaries to make Blaine understand that_ yes he was ready!_

Kurt pulled away from his boyfriend and stood up, a slight whimper fell from Blaines mouth as he felt the loss Kurt. Kurt sauntered over to his desk wriggling his hips as he went, he knew he was pushing his boyfriend further over the edge. He could feel Blaines eyes boring into him, locked onto his arse as he slowly bent over. He pulled open a draw and pulled out 2 objects, he closed the draw and slowly turned around. Blaines eyes had never left him, they were now focused on his groin as he took in the very much tented trousers. Kurt grinned seductively as he walked back over towards the heavily panting boy in front of him, Blaines eyes still focused on his groin as he got closer. Kurt stopped in front of Blaine just inches from his face he watched as his boyfriend visibly swallowed as he licked his lips.

Blaine gripped the sheets of the bed tightly in his fingers, his knuckles whitening under the strain. He needed to gain some sort of control as his brain completely shut down, all logical thoughts were slowly disappearing. He couldn't believed that Kurt was standing in front of him, his tented groin only inches from his face, he could see the slight damp patch. He knew that Kurt was leaking pre-come, god how he wanted to taste that. All he had to do was lean forward and he could mouth him through his trousers, maybe even taste him? But Blaine was still fighting the urge, he was still unconvinced that his boyfriend, his baby penguin, was ready for what he was planning.

Blaine could feel his heart beating so hard that his chest was hurting from the strain, he could hear the pounding in his ears.

Kurt looked down, smiling slightly as his boyfriend gripped the sheets as he tried to control himself, try not to reach out and touch him. He was getting _really _frustrated with his boyfriend now, so he upped his game one more level.

Blaines mouth fell open, his eyes falling wide as he watched the objects, that Kurt had held in his hand, fall into his lap. It was like slow motion, as if time had stood still as his eyes follwed their path. Was he actually seeing what he thought he was seeing? Was he dreaming? and if he was he hoped he didn't wake up yet. His eyes flicked up and locked with Kurts looking for some sort of confirmation that he wasn't dreaming. Kurt never said a word but let his actions show how much he wanted this.

He moved his hands slowly to the hem of his trousers, pausing he toyed with the button as he ran his fingers over it. He noticed that Blaines eyes seemed to follow his fingers as if he was mesmerized by them. He waited until Blaines eyes slipped back to his groin, watching as Kurt slowly unzipped his trousers. Kurt couldn't hold back the moan of relief as he felt the pressure of his confined cock ease.

Blaines eyes slipped down to his own lap as he contemplated the condom and lube seated snuggly on it. Kurt had already come prepared, he must of brought them himself, which means that he had been planning this. As the realisation ran through Blaines mind he looked once more up into his boyfriends eyes, seeing only the confident lustfilled look he slid his eyes back down to Kurts groin. Blaine sat frozen in place as he watched his boyfriend start to pull down his trousers and boxers together, slipping easily over his hips as he wriggled out of them.

And that was it, all of Blaines restrains crumbled at that moment as he watched Kurts hard, pr-cum soaked cock spring from the confines of his clothes. Kurt moaned as he felt Blaines warm mouth envelope him as he took him whole, deep within his throat without any hesitation. Kurts hands flew into his boyfriends hair, his fingers running through the dark curls, gripping them tightly he faught the urge to push hid hips forward, further into the warm moist mouth.

Blaine sucked him hard as he hallowed out his cheeks, his mouth ran up and down Kurts shaft hard and fast, savouring the taste that was Kurt.

Kurt flung his head back, his mouth wide as felt himself getting closer, the familiar tingle built up around his groin. He didn't want Blaine to stop as he sucked even harder on his cock but, he wanted to cum with his boyfriend inside him.

"_Blaine_" Kurt whimpered as he yanked the boys head back, Blaine whimpered as he felt the loss of Kurts cock falling from his mouth. He tried to lurch forward again but Kurt pushed him back forcefully on to the bed Blaine lay back as he watched his boyfriend wandering what had happened to this once shy boy.

"_Clothes. Now. Want you naked_" Kurt managed to breathe out as he started stripping the rest of his clothes off his own body. Blaine just lay their, on his elbows, unable to move for a few seconds as he watched his boyfriend pull his clothes off himself. He was going to see his boyfriend completely naked, nothing on at all, and all he wanted to do was watch, soak in every inch of that perect white skin.

Kurt pulled off the last of his clothes and stood in all his glory in front of his boyfriend, whose eyes were so dark that you couldn't see the white anymore. He thought he would feel awkward and embarassed standing here stark naked, but no, all he felt was_ hunger and frustration_ because Blaine was still fully clothed sprawled on_ his_ bed.

Kurt groaned and leant forward, he pulled his boyfriend up on to his feet and pushed his blazer off his shoulders. Blaine just stood there transfixed by the naked boy in front of him, he just couldn't move as his brain _totally shut down_ by the sight in front of him. His eyes raked over the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he couldn't believe he was this lucky.

He was suddenly shook out of his thoughts as he felt and heard his shirt being ripped open, his buttons popping, pinging as they hit the floor. His eyes moved from Kurts body to his hands as he watched him push his shirt off his body, his boyfriends hands started to work on his trousers. Blaines brain started to kick in as he felt Kurts hands fumbling over his zip as he tried to pull it undone. Blaine placed his hands over Kurts trembling fingers and stilled them. Kurt lifted his eyes to look into his boyfriends eyes, he didn't want blaine to change his mind, he wanted him all of him tonight.

Blaine searched Kurts eyes before cupping his face with his hands. He kissed Kurt deep and slowly as he guided him, turning them around so that Kurt was now beside the bed. He slowly pulled away and pushed his boyfriend gently back on to the bed. Kurt squeaked slightly as he felt himself fall, his body sprawled out in front of Blaine. Blaine let his eyes drag over Kurts naked form, taking in every inch of him until they fell on his hard throbbing cock lying on his stomach, leaking with pre-come.

Kurt watched him as he slowly began to undo his trousers and pull them down along with his skin tight boxers. Kurts eyes widened as he took in the sight before him, his eyes wandering all over his Blaines toned body. He follwed the trail of hair as it moved down his body once more landing on his boyfriends hard, throbbing cock. His eyes were fixed on his Blaines leaking cock as he waited for him to step out of his clothes. Both boys seemed to of been struck dumb at the sight of each others bodies, and yet Kurt felt no fear, no panic and he knew he was most definately ready. He watched as Blaine slowly bent down and picked up the fallen objects placing them on the side table. Kurt watched his every movement as he manauvered himself so he was lying on the bed with his head by the head board.

Kurts chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths, trying to calm his beating heart as he waited with anticipation. He was nervous as hell but , despite everything else, despite what had happened to him this was what he wanted. He locked his eyes with Blaines as he slowly leaned over and crawled up Kurts body. Blaine kept his bare body only inches from Kurt, both boys feeling the warmth coming from each others skin. Blaines eyes never left his boyfriends as he moved, coming to a stop just inches from his face. he wanted to give Kurt all the time he needed to change his mind, as much as he wanted this he wanted Kurt to be _absolutely_ sure. All thoughts of Blaines taking things slowly were pushed from his mind as the impatient boy, beneath him, lunged up and shoved his tongue deep within his mouth. Taking the boy by surprise Kurt pulled him closer into him, their naked bodies connecting for the first time. Both boys moaned deeply as they felt the tingle of the first skin on skin contact, their hard cocks rubbed against each other for the first time. The sensation was mind blowing as the friction caused their groins to tingle, their heart to beat faster as they tried to suck the very breath from each other.

Their kisses became deeper and more passionate as Kurt grabbed Blaines hair dragging him further down, he mapped his mouth with his tongue. He could taste himself slightly on his boyfriends tongue and he never knew howthat could be. On instinct Kurts let his legs slip open allowing Blaine to fall between them. Blaine released Kurts mouth as he let out a low, deep, groan, his head flinging back as he pushed his hips down into Kurts.

"_Shit"_ Kurt moaned as he wrapped his legs around Blaines waist and pulled him down even more as he pushed up. He didn't know what he was doing but it felt _really_ good, and from the way Blaine had buried his head in Kurts shoulder, his body shaking, he knew he must of done something right.

Blaine couldn't believe swhat was happening, the sensations running through his body as Kurt thrusted up into him were overloading his brain. Blaine pushed down hard into his boyfriend, he needed more friction, more of anything as he latched his mouth onto Kurts shoulder. His cock was impossibly hard as he heard the deep groan coming from the boy under him as he bit down lightly. He had never heard _anything so sexy before_, he wanted, no needed to hear it again, so he pushed down once more. This time he dragged his body up slightly so he was at a different angle, he felt Kurts legs tighten around him, his fingers digging into the flesh on his back. There would be definate marks there tomorrow but he didn't care, if it meant that Kurt was coming undone beneath him then that was all that mattered.

"_Fuck, Blaine_!" Kurt moaned as he racked his nails down his boyfriends back, he was gonna cum if he kept this up.

"_God,_ I love your dirty mouth" Blaine managed to breath into Kurts ear as he rocked his hips, their cocks rubbing together once more. Both boys groaned deeply and clung tightly to each other grinding deep into their bodies.

Kurt needed more, needed all of the boy above him. He pulled Blaine up slightly, ignoring his protests so he could look into his eyes. Ther hot breaths ghosted over their lips as they locked eyes with each other. blaine couldn't help himself as he latched his mouth on to his boyfriends, kissing him deeper than he hd ever done. His tongue reached the back of Kurts mouth and he racked it slowly back over the roof of his mouth, causing Kurt to moan deeper than ever. Kurt was loosing all sense of thought as Blaine once more deep throated him with his tongue, moving his hips down into Kurts, his movements mirroring his tongues.

"I, want, you in me" Kurt whispered breathlessly as he managed to unlatch his mouth from Blaines. He reached over and grabbed the lube from the side table. Once again Blaine was frozen in place as his eyes locked on to Kurts, both boys looked deep within each others as they mirrored their want and need inside of them.

"Are you sure?" Blaine breathed, his voice hot and heavy as he felt Kurt press the tube into his hands wrapping his fingers around them as he linked them together.

"More than anything" Kurt whispered as he leaned up and kissed his boyfriend slowly, his touch full of love as he slowly pulled away. "I trust you with all of me"

Blaine paused for a moment as he took in the sight of the beautiful boy beneath him. He leaned down and placed one more kiss on his swollen lips before pulling away. He slowly kneeled up and shimmied down slightly his eyes never leaving Kurts as his breathing became more ragged with anticipation. He still wanted to give him all the time he needed to change his mind. Kurts legs slowly fell away as he let them slide down and land open on the bed either side of Blaines thighs. He should of felt vulnerable as he lay bare before him, but he didn't, it just felt right.

"I've never done this before so, I need you to tell me to stop if it gets too much, okay babe?" Blaine whispered his voice hoarse with arousal. He was _nervous as hell_, this would be a first for him not just Kurt, he didn't want to hurt the boy he loved in any way.

"Okay" Was all Kurt managed to get out as he nodded his head.

He watched as Blaine flipped open the lid of the tube pouring a generous amount in his hands. Placing it back on the table he coated his hand making sure to pay attention to his fingers. Moving his hand he took Kurts cock and started to pump it slowly, moving his hand up and down his shaft. He knew basically what to do from the films he had watched, he knew that this sometimes helped to get the other person relaxed so he just copied their movements. Kurt threw his head back and moaned deeply as he felt Blaines finger start to rub across his puckered hole. If it felt this_ good_ just from that simple touch he couldn't _wait_ for the main event.

"I'm going in, okay?" Blaine whispered nervously his eyes had never left Kurts face, he was getting really hard just watching his boyfriend, he wanted to see him as he started to come undone just from his touch.

"Good, choice of, words" Kurt breathlessly laughed as Blaine gave him a small, shy, nervous smile.

"Sorry, bit nervous" Blaine muttered as he once more ran his finger over Kurts hole, he pumped his cock faster as he prepared his boyfriend. He laughed slightly as Kurt raised his eyebrow as if to say _your nervous?_

"I'm going to go really slowly, tell me to stop if it hurts too much"

Kurt nodded as he felt Blaines finger still over his hole. He tried to relax his body as he felt the first push as Blaine slowly slid his finger in, he clenched as he felt the first burn. He winiced as Blaine pushed his finger all the way in.

"Fuck" Kurt breathed out at the sudden intrusion as it started to hurt, he screwed his face up as he tried to breath deeper. He knew he needed to relax his body to make it easier.

"_Shit I'm sorry_" Blaine breathed quickly as he leant over and placed a soft kiss onto Kurts lips. He knew he had gotten carried away but the feel of his finger in Kurt was too much for him and he lost all train of thought. "You just look so hot right now, I got carried away. Do you want me to stop?" Blaine asked him concern in his voice as he kneeled back into his place, his finger still in his boyfriend.

"No just give me a minute" Kurt managed to stammer out giving his boyfriend a small reasuring smile. "It's just wierd"

Blaine held still his finger as he began pumping Kurts shaft once more in an effort to distract him, help him to relax. He was straining from the effort to stop the urge to just finger fuck his boyfriend, he was _so_ turned on right now that he was _painfully hard_.

"Okay you can move now" Kurt whispered after what seemed like a life time, as much as it had hurt he was actually trying to fight down the panic that was trying to reveal itself. He was not going to let his fear get in the way of what he wanted, and this was what he wanted.

"_Shit babe your so tight_" Blaine breathed out as he moved his finger slowly in and out as he started to pump Kurts cock. He had never felt anything so hot before as he watched his finger disappearing into his boyfriend.

"Mmmmph" Was all Kurt managed to moan as Blaine moved his finger in and out slightly faster now. He started pushing down in time with Blaine so now he was fucking himself on his boyfriends finger as he pushed up into the hand that was fixed onto his cock. The duel sensations blowing his mind as his body shook with want.

_"Another, need more_"

Okay so Kurt was beginning to loose all sense of thought as Blaine pushed in harder. Blaine couldn't believe this was actually happening as he pulled out slightly, he cautiously pushed back in with another finger. He watched as Kurts face screwed up as he tried not to cry out in pain. He knew that this must be hurting him but he also knew he could make it better, if what he read was true.

Kurt was trying so hard not to push his boyfriend away, he just had to wait a moment until the pain subsided. He didn't have to wait long, he cried out as he felt Blaine crook his fingers, the tips running against the bundle of nerves inside of him, his eyes flew open wider, his breath heavy with arousal.

"_Fuckin hell_, do that again!" Kurt shouted as Blaine started to pump him harder each time. He was so turned on all he wanted to do was pound his boyfriend but he knew Kurt wasn't stretched enough. Kurt, on the other hand, had other ideas.

"_I'm ready_" Kurt whimpered desperately, he really wanted his boyfriend inside him, he didn't want to wait any longer. All his fear and panic he had felt had been replaced by want, need, urgency after Blaine had done that thing with his fingers. He knew that it would be a whole lot more better, more intense if his boyfriends dick was inside him, mirroring his fingers. This just wasn't enough, he needed more, wanted more!

The once frightened, shy baby penguin had flown, replaced by a tigeress who wanted the boy above him to _devour him in every way possible_!

"Kurt your not.." Blaine started to say, he knew that if he entered Kurt now it would hurt more. But Kurt wasn't listening as he grabbed Blaines wrist pulling his fingers out of him. He slammed the condom into his hand, when he had _reached_ for that Blaine had _no_ idea, but Kurt was once more taking control. The impatient, needy boy was back and Blaine loved this side of him.

"_Fucking want you now_"

And _oh_ there's that _dirty mouth_ Blaine loved so much!

_Shit_ Blaine thought as he frantically ripped open the condom, he lost all control when Kurt started using his potty mouth. He rolled the condom onto his aching cock and reached for the lube once more. Flipping the cap he squirted a generous amount onto his hand, he moaned as he coated his shaft, if he wasn't careful he would come right now.

Blaine looked deep into Kurts eyes and leaned over, he placed a soft gentle kiss on his soft swollen lips.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked once more against Kurts lips as he lined himself up with his hole, his body shaking with the effort of not pushing straight into the boy.

Kurts only response was to wrap his ankles around his boyfriends hips and pull him hard against him. Both boys were taken by surprise as Blaine slipped fully into him, that was so not the way for your first time.

"_Shit, fuck_" Kurt cried out as he felt the sharp pain and burn inside him, his eyes screwed tight as his breath was shallow and ragged. He knew that was a risky move but he couldn't wait for Blaines tentative movements, he was desperate, maybe too desperate.

"_Shit_" Blaine mumbled into Kurts shoulder as he felt the tightness of his boyfriend around him. Blaine lay still for a moment breathing deeply through his mouth, he needed to compose himseldf before he came from that one movement. He also needed to give his boyfriend a moment to adjust to being filled by him before his boyfriends impatience _killed them both_.

After a moment both boys breathing had evened out slightly as they became used to the sensations surrounding them. The pain in Kurt seeped away as his body adjusted to Blaine.

"Move" Kurt whispered into his boyfriends ear, he moved his hips slightly to encourage him.

Blaine didn't hestitate, didn't need the encouragement as he pulled out of Kurt and then slowly pushed back into him. Both boys moaned loudly as their duel sensations ran through their bodies as Blaine once more pulled out. This time he thrusted in a little harder sending an earthquake of sensations up their spines.

_"Faster_" Kurt mumbled as he clutched onto his boyfriend wrapping his legs tighter around his hips, he couldn't be doing with this slow and easy.

Blaine started moving his hips faster as Kurt pushed back up into him matching his rythmn, his legs tightened around him. What happened next caused stars behind Kurts eyes, it was nothing that he had ever experienced before as Blaine angled his hips slightly on his next thrust.

Kurt screamed as the tip of Blaines cock skimmed over Kurts prostrate, the sound going straight to Blaines cock making him even harder than he had ever imagined. This spurred him on as he moaned deeply himself as Kurts fingers dug deeper in to his back, as if he was holding on for dear life.

Blaine pulled himself up slightly so he was resting on his elbows changing the angle of his thrusts once more. He pushed harder and faster into his boyfriend, wanting to hear him scream once more as he lost all his control, he was hitting Kurts prostrate each time he entered his body. He was making the boy come undone beneth him and it was the most hottest thing ever in this world.

"_Shit, Kurt. So. Tight_" Was all the words Blaine could say as he lost all of his brain function. He opened his eyes as he held himself up he needed, wanted to watch the boy come undone beneath him. Kurt threw his head back as he dug his fingers into the skin of Blaines back, making it bleed as he felt his body tingling inside him. His mouth was wide as he tried to breath oxygen into his lungs, hoping it would reach his brain as it began to shut down. He couldn't hold out any longer as Blaine moved faster within him.

"_Fuck, Blaine I'm gonna_..." Kurt never finished as Blaine slammed his mouth on to his, the boys tongue invading his mouth as he pushed it back down into his throat. Kurt pulled him impossibly close as their kisses became messy as teeth clashed against each other.

Blaine groaned into Kurts mouth in want as he thrusted harder and faster into his boyfrioend, he knew he should slow down as it was Kurts first time, but he couldn't. He could feel Kurts cock between them rubbing against his stomach spreading his precome all over him, he could feel it throbbing as his body rubbed against it. He felt the familiar tingle at the pit of his stomach as it built up. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer as his thrusts became more frantic.

"_Shit, babe so close_" Blaine mumbled his voice hoarse as he buried his head into Kurts shoulder. He could feel Kurt clinging on to him as he rocked against him helping him push further and deeper into his body.

_"Blaine I'm comi_..." Kurt cried out as he felt himself come apart, his warm seed spilling out between the two bodies. Blaines movements were spreading it all over their bodies as he pushed himself faster deeper into his boyfriend. He felt Kurts body clench around him as he came undone, two more thrusts and Blaine was crying out as he came inside his boyfriend. His own seed spilling into his condom, how he wished he was actually coating the insides of his boyfriends body with his cum. Blaine changed his speed as his body slowly rocked them both through their orgasm, his stroked becoming longer as they began to come back down. Both their bodies were slick with sweat and cum as each movement was matched with their breathing.

After a moment Blaine pulled himself out of the flaked out boy beneath him falling on to his back, his eyes closed his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily out through his mouth. His brain was completed mush as he lay there, his body completely sated unable to move.

Beside him Kurt lay on his back his legs fallen but still open, his arms resting on his chest as he felt his own rise and fall in time with Blaines. Neither boy were able to move as they tried to comprehend what they had just done.

"That was" Kurt managed to say his own brain was unable to function properly as he stared up at the ceiling of his room.

"Mmmph" Was all Blaine managed to squeeze out, he could no longer form any words. Kurt slipped his eyes to his boyfriend and laughed softly. He had managed to completely wipe out the boy beside him and he felt _really good_ about it, actually he felt _really proud_ of that fact.

His eyes raked over his body, tracing every line and bump as he travelled down the sweaty body beside him. His face screwed up as his eyes landed on Blaines groin, the condom was still covering his flagging cock.

"Blaine we need, to clean up" Kurt said through his breaths as his brain started to clear.

"mmmph" Was the only response he got from the boy again. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes, he had not moved one muscle for the past 10 minutes. Kurt pulled himself up on to his elbows and looked at the condom, it didn't look too good now, actually it looked quite gross, but he couldn't leave it like that.

"Blaine" Kurt said more forcefully as he nudged his boyfriend, their was no way he was going to_ touch that_. "You need to get rid of that2 Kurt said as he pointed at the condom.

Blaine turned his head slowly to his boyfriend managing to open his eyes, he frowned at Kurt as if he didn't understand what he was saying. His eyes follwed Kurts as he looked down at the offending article.

"Can't move" Blaine mumbled as his head fell back against the pillow.

"Well I'm not touching it" Kurt snapped as he nudged his boyfriend once more. Blaine groaned as he reached up and pulled off the condom, tying the end he looked around for a bin. Kurt watched him intensly, his face screwed up in distaste as Blaine tossed the sticky condom in the trash bin.

"You're disgusting" Kurt mumbled as he lay back down, he had no energy left to even think about cleaning their bodies up.

Blaine just laughed as he turned over and rested his arm over his boyfriends body, his head snuggled into the crook of Kurts neck. He wanted so much to swoop this boy into his arms but he really had no energy left, this boy had completely wiped him out.

Kurt really should of been more disgusted that his own cum was now drying on both their bodies, but he didn't, well he didn't have the energy to care. So all he did was pull the covers tightly around them, covering both their bodies as he snuggled further into his boyfriend.

"Love you" Blaine whispered as his soft breath ghosted over Kurts neck, his chest rising and falling as he slipped into sleep.

"Love you too" kurt whispered as he too follwed his boyfriend, both boys faces glowing as a small smile appeared across their lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** Well what do you think? Who knew that Kurt was a little goer when it came to sex? Our little penguin has grown up and become a tigeress lol. I hope Kurt won't hurt too badly in the morning they seemed to of got a little bit carried away :0) Told you it would be pure smut :0) Please review and let me know what you think, I know there maybe a few spelling and grammar mistakes but I did try. Not much good without a beta :0( x_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N** Thank you for all of you who reviewed it means a lot. I've decided to slip this chapter in before I move on with the story. I__ wanted to see how both boys reacted after their night of passion, well it's a slight insight to it. It might surprise you on which lad panics the most. As usual read, review and enjoy. Let me know what you think, it helps me update faster. :0)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Blaine stirred as he slowly began to wake up; a smile graced his lips as he moved to snuggle further into the soft warm body that lay beside him. He frowned as the body became softer every time he tried to snuggle into it; there was something wrong with this body. It smelt likeKurt but it definitely did not _feel _like his boyfriend.

He dragged his eyes open squinting as the morning light hurt his eyes. His forehead furrowed deeper as he realised that in his arms was not Kurt, but _Kurt's pillow_. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, the covers sliding off his back to pool around his hips. He glanced sleepily around the room; he could not see his boyfriend. He was confused; did he dream everything last night?

AS he became more awake, his ears picked up the small shovelling sound coming from behind the bathroom door. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as he realised that Kurt must have been in the shower. He slowly lowered his head back down onto the pillow and pulled it into his chest. Snuggling his face in deeper he inhaled deeply, god it smelt like Kurt.

Blaine suddenly shot up, his smile falling from his face as his eyes widened as his brain became aware of the slight pull on his skin. He realised that Kurt's cum had dried on his skin overnight, his brain started to run like a freight train as he played over the events of the night before.

_What if Kurt had regretted last night?_ Blaine thought to himself as he realised the magnitude of what they had done last night, they had both lost their virginities. He knew how protective Kurt was over things like that.

_What if Kurt had just got too carried away?_

_They were both very emotionally charged last night after what happened to David._

_What if he realised that they had gone too far too soon?_

_What if he thought that Blaine had pushed him into going all the way last night?_

_What if he had hurt Kurt?_

_I mean they did not exactly take things easy, even his body was achy this morning; god knows how Kurt was feeling._

Blaine buried his head in his hands as he groaned; he could not _believe_ he had let things go that far so soon. He knew that after everything that had happened to Kurt it would all be _too much for him_.

_What if he breaks up with me?_ That was Blaine's worse fear, if Kurt felt he had been taken advantage of then he would in doubt drop Blaine like a hot potato.

"You shouldn't worry so much?"

Blaine's head flew up out of his hands as he heard a voice suddenly beside him. His eyes fell wide, full of panic as they fell upon his boyfriend. Kurt was washed and dressed in his weekend attire, he seemed calm, a bit nervous but not how Blaine thought he would be.

Okay he fidgeted a bit as he sat down next to his boyfriend, a slight wince appearing on his face, but he seemed, well_, together_.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine whimpered as his eyes started to moisten. Okay on the outside Kurt seemed okay but Blaine knew he could mask things very well, too well sometimes. "I never meant for it to go that far, I didn't mean to push you"

"Hey babe" Kurt murmured his face falling as he watched Blaine start to panic. He scooped his boyfriend up in his arms holding him tight.

"_Please don't break up with me_," Blaine pleaded his voice small as he leaned into Kurt's shoulder burying his head into the crook of Kurt's neck. "_I promise I will control myself better"_

"Blaine, sweetheart" Kurt whispered, his heart tightened as he realised that Blaine thought he had pushed Kurt. "I'm not breaking up with you"

Blaine pulled back out of his boyfriends arms; his face fallen as his eyes moistened with unshed tears. It broke Kurt's heart at the sight.

"You're not?" Blaine asked his voice small and unsure. Kurt had never seen this side of his boyfriend before and he did not like it one bit.

"Of course not, I already had my own panic attack this morning while you were sleeping. I mean if I remember correctly I was the one who was pushing you last night. So if anyone needs to apologise it should be me." Kurt answered shyly as his cheeks started to colour, he lowered his eyes as he felt Blaine's intense stare on his.

He had woken up this morning wrapped in Blaine's arms. His whole body ached but he was filled with love, warmth and happiness, until the realisation that he might of pushed Blaine into something he wasn't ready for last night. Blaine had tried to slow things down but Kurt had been insistent and convinced him to go further.

"_You did not push me into anything Kurt_" Blaine whispered his voice firm as his face fell, he did not want Kurt to think that he _regretted anything_ from last night. "I've wanted to make love to you since the first time we kissed; I just wanted to wait until you were absolutely sure it was what _you _wanted."

Blaine placed his hand gently under his boyfriends' chin lifting it so he could look into his eyes. He smiled inwardly as he noticed the impressive redness of Kurt's cheeks; he looked so cute when he blushed.

"I love you Kurt, and you've had so much taken away from you that wasn't your choice, I just wanted to give you that control back." Blaine smiled as he watched the small smile appear on his boyfriends face. "Besides, you're really hot when you take control, how am I supposed to resist you?"

Kurt's face deepened even further as he felt his face burn from Blaine's words. He was embarrassed but also felt a little proud that he could make Blaine lose control like that.

"Yeah?" Kurt whispered, his eyes watching as Blaine leaned over and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips. He did not need words to show how turned on he was of the new controlling Kurt, last night proved that.

Blaine pulled back slightly as he felt Kurt try to deepen their kiss. Kurt's hand reached up to the back of his head and tangled his fingers in his hair; he tried to pull Blaine back towards him. As much as Blaine wanted to get lost in Kurt's lips, he _really needed a shower_, his body felt all uncomfortable and achy. Kurt whimpered slightly as he felt his boyfriend resisting him. Now he had opened the door to his sexual prowess he _could not get enough_.

"As much as I would like to go another round babe," Blaine whispered seductively into Kurt's ear, he could of sworn that Kurt moaned as his breath ghosted the other boys ear, "I really need a shower, your cum on my body is getting decidedly uncomfortable"

"Blaine, way to spoil the moment" Kurt groaned as he swiped the back of his boyfriends head with his hand. Blaine laughed as his grinned at him, his own hand going to the back of his head and rubbing it.

"Hey not my fault you knackered me out to the point that I couldn't even move to clean myself up, my backs _killing me_ from your tiger claws" Blaine dodged another attack as he jumped from Kurt's bed running into the bathroom completely naked.

Kurt sat spellbound his mouth falling open as his eyes instantly glazed as he watched his boyfriends' naked behind disappear into the bathroom grabbing his clothes from yesterday as he went. He felt the familiar stirrings in his groin as his thoughts went to gutter level with impure images now running through it.

_God help him_, how was he supposed to control himself around his boyfriend now with that image burned into his brain.

"Kurt, babe, could I borrow some boxers mine_… Kurt_?" Blaine's head emerged from the bathroom, he frowned as he noticed the faraway look on his boyfriends face.

"Babe are you alright?" Blaine voice was laced with concern as he walked back out of the room towards his spaced out boyfriend, completely forgetting that he was naked. He was worried he had taken it too far and Kurt was now inwardly panicking. He watched as Kurt's eyes widened as he walked towards him, his boyfriends' eyes seemed to be transfixed on his groin area.

Blaine looked down following Kurt's gaze and smirked slyly. He carried on walking and came to a stop right in front of his boyfriend, Kurt's eyes still fixed on Blaine's groin area. He was copying Kurt's own movements from last night, the difference being though _he was naked_. He could feel the familiar tingling sensation in his groin as he felt his cock twitch under his boyfriends' intense stare. Blaine's eyes were on Kurt's face as he watched his boyfriend unconsciously lick his lips that sweet, wet, pink tongue darted out, running over his lips as if he could taste Blaine on him.

Kurt was mesmerized by the sight in front of him as Blaine walked, no sauntered over towards him. Kurt knew that Blaine knew what he was doing to his boyfriend. He watched as Blaine's cock began to harden in front of him, his own cock responding as he licked his lips. He wanted so much to taste his boyfriend, but he was still unsure of what to do, but he really wanted to taste the hard cock twitching in front of him.

Kurt did not know why but Blaine's groin seemed to be getting closer without his boyfriend even moving. He could feel the tip of Blaine's cock near his lips, his pre-come already leaking as it twitched once more in front of him. He could hear Blaine's laboured breathing as he stood rigidly still waiting for Kurt's next move.

Blaine looked down, frozen in place, as he watched Kurt slowly lean forward, his cock twitching from anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to feel his boyfriends' moist, warm mouth cover his hard member. He could _feel _Kurt's breath ghosting the tip of his cock, his tongue darting out of his mouth as if testing the air around it. Blaine could feel his heart racing as his breath became shorter; he was fighting the urge to just grab the back of Kurt's head and pull him fully on to his hard, throbbing waiting cock.

Blaine watched as Kurt let his tongue touch the slit of his cock, tasting the pre-come as it started to ooze out. He seemed to be contemplating his next move. Blaine could not help the slight moan that slipped from his mouth from that tiny touch.

Kurt lifted his eyes to look up at his boyfriend. Blaine's eyes looked down at him hooded and glazed. The moan that had slipped from his boyfriends lips had not gone unnoticed by him; it stirred something inside of him, a growing need that was coming from the depths of his soul. He was in control once more; it was up to him what happened next, he felt the slight power inside him build up once more.

It was exhilarating the way his slightest touch, even the tip of his tongue, could bring the boy in front of him to the edge. Kurt kept his eyes on his boyfriend as he let his tongue dart out once more, this time he pressed harder on the tip of Blaine's cock, tasting more of the boys pre-come. It did not taste as bad as what he thought; actually, it made him even more turned on as he felt his trousers tighten.

"_Kurt_" Blaine whimpered as he watched the boys tongue flick over him once more, tasting him.

_God, _how did this boy make him a total mess, make him feel like begging just from the tip of his tongue on him, how did he have this much power over him. He wanted more, needed more but he would still let Kurt take control.

His cock twitched, hardening even more as his mind wandered to thoughts of Kurt taking full control and fucking him, pounding into him until he begged for mercy. Blaine groaned deeply as the images ran through his mind.

Kurt smiled inwardly as he watched his boyfriend coming apart already; he leaned further in, opening his mouth slightly his lips just touching the head as he kept his eyes trained on his boyfriend's. Blaine's mouth fell open slightly as his breath became more ragged as Kurt's warm breath ghosted him once more; his brain was starting to shut down.

**"_Don't say no, no, no, no no_**

**_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_**

**_And we'll go, go, go, go go_**

**_If you're ready, like I'm ready_**

**_Cause it's a beautiful night,_**

**_We're looking for something dumb to do._**

**_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_**

Kurt suddenly jumped up pushing Blaine backwards as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open, his face lost its entire colour. He looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared at his boyfriend. Blaine frowned, confused by Kurt's sudden movement as he tried to kick start his brain. All he could hear was the constant shrill of a song going over and over, his eyes watched as his boyfriend darted across his room. He seemed to be searching for something, panic evident in his actions.

**"_Don't say no, no, no, no no_**

**_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_**

**_And we'll go, go, go, go go_**

**_If you're ready, like I'm ready_**

**_Cause it's a beautiful night,_**

**_We're looking for something dumb to do._**

**_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_**

"Kurt" He muttered. He watched as Kurt sighed in relief as he found what he was looking for. Blaine realised that Kurt now held his phone in his hand and the song was coming from it. Blaine watched him even more confused as his boyfriend took a deep breath and then pressed the answer button.

"_Hey, dad_" Kurt said into his phone, his voice was slightly shaky and his breath was haggard as his eyes fell on Blaine. Both boys faces started to burn red as they realisation dawned on them.

Blaine hands flew to his groin, instinctively covering himself up as his own eyes widened, he swallowed visibly as his face fell. Fear seemed to strike his very core as he heard his boyfriend on the phone to _Burt_, Kurt's_ dad,_ the man with the _shotgun_.

Kurt was just about to engulf his boyfriends cock with his mouth, give his first blowjob, when his Dad had phoned. They both felt like they had just been caught red handed. Kurt was trying so hard not to panic as he talked to his father; he tried to keep his voice as natural as possible.

"What? Noo you're not interrupting, I was ... hmmm… just doing a slight work out" Kurt looked over at his boyfriend silently apologising. "_I do work out dad_..."

Blaine started to panic as Kurt tried to cover up the reason his voice was a bit shaky. He darted into the bathroom as he _ran_ for his life, yes he _ran to hide_ in the _bathroom_ from the man on the phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** I know but don't hate me too much. Of all the times for his dad to call lol. Don't worry our boy Blaine will feel kurts mouth on his member soon as Kurt takes the plunge and gives his first blowjob. That should be interesting :0). As always please review because your thoughts are important to this story. _

_The next chapter brings our boys back down to earth as things take a turn with David, for the better or worse we will see. Also an old enemy makes their presence known. Let me know what you think should be the down fall of Jessie, and what should happen to him. I have a few ideas but i'm always open to any suggestions. _

_The song that Kurt has used as his ringtone for his dad is, Glee Marry You. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N** Sorry it's been soooooo long for this update. Unfortunately my computer crashed and I had to wait until I had the money to fix it. I'm going to try and catch up with all that I've missed. This chapter centres asround Jeff and Neil and how they got back together. I thought I should explain because it ties in with what happens next._

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Neil stirred in his bed as the morning light creeped through his curtains, he didn't know why but something felt different this morning as he woke up. He could feel Something heavy, but familiar, lying across his side. A warm breath tickled across the back of his neck. He instinctively leaned back into the warm body that lay behind him immediately feeling something hard sticking into the back of his thigh. He opened his eyes and slowly turned so he was now facing the reason for this new awakening.

Blinking away the sleep, his eyes came to rest on the blond form beside him. He smiled softly as Jeff lay sleeping soundly, soft breaths escaping his mouth as his mouth lay slightly open. He didn't want to wake up the sleeping boy so he just lay there, watching him. Besides it was the only time that Jeff stayed still enough so that Neil could really look at him, study him. He really was beautiful, despite all the scars that wrecked his body and soul, Jeff was still the most beautiful boy he had ever met.

It still pained him, despite how closer they had gotten over the past couple weeks, how much time they had actually lost. How the pain from Jeff's past had nearly torn them apart forever, how he thought that to protect Neil from himself he had to loose him. He was angry with himself, if he had not been so blind by his own hurt and pain he would of seen through all of Jeff masquerades. He let his mind drift back to the day when everything fell back into place for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The night David sang to Wes<strong>_

_Jeff walked around the vacant hallways of the school, it was late at night and everyone was sleeping. He listened as his footsteps echoed through stillness of the night. No one could believe what had happened tonight. David had completely destroyed Wes with that song. He couldn't understand why he would do that to someone he loved? And David still loved Wes, Jeff knew that despite what David had said. It was his eyes that had given him away when he was singing, he could see the pain in David's eyes, the light dying inside with every word he had sung. Everybody had ran after David that night to try and find him but he had disappeared. Jeff had stayed with Wes trying to comfort his friend as he lay broken, sobbing on his bed clasping a picture of him and David to his chest. Wes had finally cried himself to sleep and Blaine and Kurt had taken over to look after him. Kevin had insisted that Jeff needed to go home because he was still healing and he had to take his meds, which always made him drowsy. Jeff had protested but finally agreed when his body started to niggle him._

_The problem was he just couldn't sleep, couldn't get the events of tonight out of his mind. He had also captured the look on Neils face as David sang. He had been looking at Jeff as David's words echoed through the room, the pain he still felt was evident still. So he had sneaked out while Kevin slept, he needed to see Neil. The boy didn't know it but Jeff would often sneak into his room at night and watch him sleep after they had broken up, it wasn't a creepy thing he just wanted to make sure he was okay. But Neil hadn't been there tonight so Jeff had decided to search from him. He was just about to give up when he heard the soft sounds of a piano coming from the music room. He walked steadily over, he pressed his ear to the door and listened as a soft voice came seeping through._

_ He recognised the voice, he had heard it before, a time when he had been trapped between dreaming and_ _awake. Jeff silently opened the door and slipped inside, a move he had developed over the years while at Dalton so he had been able to just pop up when ever he liked**. **_

_**(JOSH GOBAN ~ MY HEART WAS HOME AGAIN)**_

_**So it goes, history shows**_  
><em><strong>Deserts must expand<strong>_  
><em><strong>And camels sail like wooden ships<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like women on the strand<strong>_

_Jeff moved to the side of the room, keeping to the shadows as the room was only lit by a single lamp, as the person sang their eyes focused on their hands as they skipped across the keys. He listened intently to the voice as it echoed through the room, a calmness ran through him, the same calmness he had felt in hospital. He knew then that he had not been dreaming, that it was real._

**_There's sand on Second Avenue_**  
><strong><em>And the wind blows like a train<em>**

**_Taxis light up like a string of pearls_**  
><strong><em>Around the block again<em>**

__Neil looked up as he sang, a far away look in his eyes. Jeff watched hiding in the shadows as he fell in love with the boy over again___._

**_And I remembered everything_**  
><strong><em>And every windowpane<em>**

**_Every word came back to me_**  
><strong><em>The way it used to be<em>**

_Neil turned and looked directly at Jeff, even in the shadow's he still found his eyes._

**_Then I saw your face across the street_**  
><strong><em>And my heart was home again<em>**

_Keeping his eyes locked with Neils, Jeff began to walk slowly towards him, his steps mirroring the timeing of the song._

**_There's a bus that leaves at eight fifteen_**  
><strong><em>And another one at ten<em>**  
><strong><em>Should I climb aboard, risk everything<em>**  
><strong><em>And ride it to the end<em>**

Jeff reached the side of piano and placed his hands on the top, more to prevent him from grabbing Neil and kissing him senseless. He couldn't believe how Neil had managed to hide such a beautiful and rich voice.

I'm not the only one with secrets, Why is he hiding this? Jeff thought to himself as he listened.

_**Watch the hills like roller coasters**_  
><em><strong>Up against the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>And wish that you were here by me<strong>_  
><strong><em>So close that I could die<em>**

**_You said love wrecks everything_**  
><strong><em>And none of us survive<em>**  
><strong><em>So I got over you last night<em>**  
><strong><em>And I am still alive<em>**

_Neil looked intently into Jeffs eyes as he tried to convey his feelings through the song. As good as Jeff was, Neil had known that Jeff had sneaked into the music room, he had felt his prescence. Jeff looked back at Neil and saw the emotion running through his eyes, he knew that this song was about the two of them and Neils conflicting emotions about him._

**_Then I saw your face across the street_**  
><strong><em>And my heart was home again<em>**

_**And I remembered everything**_  
><em><strong>And every windowpane<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every word came back to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>The way it used to be<strong>_

_**Then I saw your face across the street**_  
><em><strong>And my heart was home... again.<strong>_

_Neil finished the song and for a moment neither boy spoke or moved, they just looked at each other._

_"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jeff asked his voice soft and low. Neil looked at him for a moment and then shifted his eyes down towards his hands._

_"I don't know what you mean" Neil said his voice wavering slightly as he stood. He made to move past Jeff but he grabbed Neils arm and held him firm._

_"__I know it was you" Jeff whispered. He felt Neil tense under his grip as he turned his head further away from him. _

_"They all thought I was mad, but deep down I knew it was you who came to me at night. You sang to me when the nightmares got too much, you sang that song"_

_Neil took a deep breath as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Just the mere touch of Jeff's hand on his arm was too much, it hurt too much to be near him and not with him._

_"I knew you would be hurting and... I didn't want that for you. You'd been through so much" Neil's voice wavered slightly._

_Jeff let go of Neils arm now he was sure that he wasn't going to try and run from him._

_"I thought you hated me" Jeff muttered, his own voice betraying his own emotions._

_"I never hated you" Neil turned and looked at Jeff. Jeff met his eyes and his breath hitched as he saw his own eyes reflecting back at him. Eyes that were filled with hurt, fear and love. "I could never hate you"_

_Jeff took a step towards Neil and tentavily placed a hand on his cheek, Neil froze a first but then leaned into it, his eyes closing as he felt the warmth of Jeffs touch. God, he had missed this so much. A stray tear fell from Neils eye as he held them tighter shut. Jeff placed his free hand on the otherside of Neils face and wiped the wetness away from his cheek._

_"I'm so sorry babe, I never meant to hurt you" Jeff whispered his voice breaking slightly as he tried to stop his own tears from falling. He watched as Neil scrunched up his forehead showing the pain he still felt inside. "I just thought it was for the best, we got so close and I was so scared. I wouldn't be able to give you what you wanted."_

_Neils opened his eyes at Jeffs words confused._

_Why would he think that Neil thought to himself, then his eyes widened in realisation as memories of their last few weeks came flooding back._

_"Is it, is it because I wanted to take things further, make love to you?"_

_Neil knew he was right as he felt Jeffs hands fall from his face, his eyes falling away as if he was ashamed of the fact that he couldn't give Neil that._

_"You was so... and I didn't want to disappoint you, which I knew I would... I didn't know how to tell you... I wanted to give you everything you deserved, so I let you go. You deserved better than me... I.."_

_Jeff was cut off as Neil slammed his lips onto Jeff's grabbing at his shirt to pull him closer. Jeff hesitated at first as he felt Neil's mouth move against his. Then he ran his hands through Neils hair gripping the strands as he pulled him deep into him. Their kiss became heavy, sloppy, desperate as all the pent up energy they had been feeling over the past few months spilled out. _

_As much as Jeff hated it he pulled away from Neil, the need for air burned his lungs causing his chest to hurt. He placed his forehead on Neils as they both breathed heavily, gasping for the air they needed to survive._

_"I'm so sorry" Neil whispered as he pulled Jeff into a hug, his arms wrapping around the boys waist as Jeff wrapped his own arms around Neils neck. "You should of told me, I could of waited, even if it took a life time. All I wanted was you. Sex didn't, still dosen't matter, I just want you, just you.. I love you" _

_"I love you too" Jeff whispered, his voice muffled as he buried his head into the crook of Neils neck. Both boys were now crying as they held each other, their breathing haggard through the sobs, the tears soaking the clothes that they were wearing._

_ After a while their tears slowed and their breathing became more even, they still held each other afraid that if they let go the other one would disappear. __Jeff was the first to pull away as he slid his hands down Neils arms and linking their fingers._

_"Why do you hide?" Jeff asked Neil as they looked down at their joined hands._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You have such a beautiful voice, and yet you hide it, pretend you can't sing. Why?" Jeff lifted his head and looked at Neil, he watched as his shoulders slumped a sigh leaving his lips._

_"Before I came here, I was in the show choir at my old school., a boy saprano. After one performances some boys followed me. One of them, his girlfriend had dumped him the week before. She was my best friend, we sung a duet together in the show, I guess he was jealous." Neil paused as he took a breath trying to steady his thoughts as the memories came flooding back. He let his eyes rest on their hands as Jeff gave them a slight squeeze of reassurance._

_" They cornered me in an alley way as I went to meet my parents after, and, they beat me up. I was in the hospital for 2 months. I had 2 broken ribs and a fractured wrist. I couldn't speak, they had kicked me in the throat and I lost my voice for a while. The doctors said that everything was healed and I should be able to talk again but everytime I tried it came out hoarse. They said I would never sing again, so I never tried, I gave up " _

_Jeff's heart broke to think that someone beat up this boy, he didn't understand, Neil wouldn't hurt anyone. He brought their hands up to his lips and kissed Neils fingers softly, asking him to continue and it was alright._

_"Why, why would they do that, over some girl?" Jeff asked _

_"It wasn't just that, they said that I didn't deserve a voice like that. That people like me, Gays trying to be straight by nicking other guys girls, shouldn't be allowed to speak, let alone sing. So, they were going to make sure I never did, again. I didn't even know if I was gay then, I was only 12, i just wanted to sing."_

_Jeff couldn't keep the look of hate from filling his eyes, to think that Neil was beat up because he could sing was beyond anyones understanding._

_"When I met you, I fell in love as soon as I saw you. I didn't know if you felt the same so when you joined The Warblers I joined too. It was alright cause I could do backing noises so it didn't matter if I could sing or not." Neil lifted his eyes and looked into Jeffs "I just wanted to spend as much time as possible with you" _

_Jeff smiled at Neil and leaned in kissing him softly on the lips, Neils eyes sliding shut at the contact._

_"I loved you as soon as I saw you too" Jeff whispered and both boys smiled._

_"The first time that I had even tried to sing since that night was when you were in hospital. You were so scared, it was all I could think of to do. My mum used to sing to me when my nightmares became to much"_

_Jeff felt his heart swell as he fell in love with Neil all over again. He had broke through his fear of singing just to make his pain less. Even after the way Jeff had broke his heart, he still tried to help him._

_"I love you" Jeff whispered as he catured Neils lips with his again. Neil moaned as he felt Jeffs tongue push through his lips, parting them as he delved deep into Neils mouth. _

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO PRESENT DAY<strong>

"Morning" Jeff whispered his voice hoarse from lack of sleep, his lips spreading into a sleepy grin.

" Morning, what are you doing here?" Neil asked softly his own lips mirroring his boyfriends.

"I missed you" Jeff sighed as he snuggled in further to Neil, closing his eyes slightly again. He _really_ was tired.

"I missed you too bu,t Kevin won't be happy you sneaked out, _again_" Neil stroked his fingers along Jeff arm that was draped over him, barely touching him, sending an electric jolt through Jeff's body straight to his groin.

"Don't care I wanted to see you" Jeff kept his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of Neil's touch. They had come so far and quickly worked through some of theior problems. They had both decided to take things slow, give each other the time they needed to move to the next level but, this wasn't helping especially because Jeff had morning wood.

Neil leaned in and kissed Jeff softly on the lips earning him a slight moan from said boy. He pulled away slightly before Jeff could deepen the kiss any more, their last few makeout sessions had become quiet heavy but, Neil was still slightly unsure of how far to push things.

"I'm glad you did" Neil whispered against Jeff moist lips. Jeff leaned in some more and deepened the kiss, parting Neil lips with his own. He was not going to let Neil get too far away. Neil slipped his hand up to Jeff face his thumb trailed lazily over his cheek as they slowly kissed. It was soft and loving, no urgency, just wanting needing the touch.

Jeff pulled away smiling as Neil keened from the loss, he knew how to push neil's buttons, tease him. Jeff slipped his arm further behind Neil back pulling him in closer so he could snuggle in further.

"I didn't mean to sleep here but, I got tired and I didn't want to wake anyone"

"It's okay, I like waking up beside you" Neil mumbled as he kissed Jeff once more. He pulled away, his face falling suddenly as he asked his next question. "How was David last night?"

Jeff sighed as he looked down to his own hand which was now gliding over Neils arm.

"Not good, he finally settled about 2am. Kevin slept on the floor in my room while Wes and David slept in the bed. He didn't want to risk David doing a runner during the night"

"How did we not notice what was going on?" Neil asked his eyes moistening slightly "We're supposed to be his friends, he was going through hell and none of us picked it up"

"People are good at hiding things until it's to late and it starts slipping into your life. After a while it just gets harder to hide sometimes"

Neil saw the far a way look in Jeff eyes, he knew he was thinking about his own life.

"I'm proud of you you know" Neil whispered as he cupped Jeff's face with his hand forceing Jeff to look at him

"There's nothing to be proud of" Jeff shrugged.

"Don't okay, just don't"

Jeff looked at his boyfriend, he knew what Neil was saying but he still found it hard sometimes.

"Nothing was you're fault. When you were younger, especially Jessie and.."

"What about us?" Jeff whispered his eyes misting slightly as he looked down at his own fingers as he linked their fingers. " I hurt you, that was my fault, if I..." Jeff was cut off as Neil covered his mouth with his own.

"That's all in the past, you were just scared and didn't know what to do, again not your fault, we were both to blame. We both made mistakes." Neil cupped Jeff's cheek with his hand once more and lookeddeep into his eyes. "We're okay, no matter what... I'm never letting you go again"

Jeff stared into Neil eyes and knew that this was it, this was forever. He made a decision there and then. One day he was going to marry this gorgeous boy in front of him.

Jeff leaned forward and captured Neil's mouth with his own giving him a hard, searing kiss. Neil's hand snaked up and he wound his fingers in Jeff's hair. Tugging it slightly he pulled his boyfriend over so he was lying on top of him, Neil legs falling open as Jeff settled in between them. Both boys moaned deeply as there half hard cocks rubbed together, the fabric of their boxers giving them extra friction. Neil pushed up into his boyfriends groin as he slipped his tongue deep within Jeff's warm mouth, causing Jeff to shudder at the duel sensations.

Since getting back together they had gone no further than kissing, nothing too heavy. Jeff was still recovering from his injuries and both boys were still trying to find their feet. Neil had insisted that they took it slow to give Jeff time to heel inside as well as out, he didn't want to pressure Jeff, not like before. Jeff had protested in every way he could think off but, Neil kept to his word, until now.

Neil was gripping Jeff's hair as tight as he could as he pulled him further on top of himself. Jeff felt Neil's legs wrap around his hips as he pulled him impossibly closer. Jeff was finding it harder to breath as Neil took control and kissed him harder, deeper as he grounded up into him.

_God I'm gonna cum if he carries on_ Jeff thought to himself as their now hard cocks rubbed together. Jeff needed to breath and as much as he hated it he un-latched his mouth and latched it onto Neil's neck. Neil moaned deeply in his throat as he felt Jeff attack his neck, sucking the life out of him. He didn't know what had come over him but he wanted, no needed Jeff.

_Fuck going slow_ Neil had thought to himself when he had pulled Jeff on top of him, he couldn't hold back any longer.

He pushed up into Jeff as Jeff started to match him by pushing down hard into him. Their hard cocks were straining to be free from their confines but, both boys were too close to take the time to free them.

"_Shit, babe, I'm gonna cum_" Neil whimpered as Jeff pushed harder and faster into him. Jeff knew his ribs were gonna kill him after this but, he just didn't care. He had waited too long to hear and see this gorgeous boy come undone beneath him.

"Hey Neil is... _**shit **_not what I need to see!"

"**_Fuck"_** Both boys shouted. Neil pushed a reluctant Jeff off him, which made said boy groan at the loss of contact.

"**_Jesus Blaine, knock much_**" Neil snapped as he pulled the covers higher up their bodies.

Jeff seemed to of turned into an exhibitionist as he protested at being covered up. He scowered at Blaine, who was covering his eyes still. Both boys were breathing heavily, their hard cocks still ached for release. It didn't help that Jeff kept moving his hand to Neils covered cock, which earned him a slap each time he tried to touch him.

"Blaine did you fin.. oooh" Kurt reddened as his eyes widened, he took in the dishevelled looks of the two boys in the bed."Guess you did" he mumbled as he too looked anywhere but at the two boys in the bed.

"Yea and now I'm _blinded_" Blaine groaned as he kept his hand over his eyes.

"Well maybe you should knock next time, actually you could always watch and get some tips... owww" Jeff yelped as he felt Neil's hand make contact with the back of his head. He turned and pouted at his boyfriend as he rubbed his head with his free hand as the other tried once again to touch his boyfriend. Neil just scowered him as if to say_ Don't even think about it_. Which made Jeff re-track his hand with a frustrated groan.

"He doesn't_ need_ any tips thank you" The words had slipped from Kurt's lips before his brain had kicked in to gear. Everybodies eyes widened as they all stared at Kurt who was going red as a beetroot, his own eyes widening. He fidgeted nervously trying not to look at any one.

_Oh god let me die right now_ Kurt whimpered in his head.

"AAAh babe, am I_ really that good?_" Kurt turned and scowered at his boyfriend as Blaine stood taller with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Anyway, Kevin's been trying to reach you" Kurt said turning to face Jeff, rolling his eyes as Blaine winked at him suggestively. His pants started to get tight as he saw Blaines eyes darken slightly, his voice had a slight waver in it as he tried to compose himself.

Jeff reached for his trousers on the floor and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Kurt averted his eyes once again, he started singing in his head as he caught sight of Jeffs obviously still tented boxers.

_"Shit,_ batteries dead"

"Well we need to get to yours, David's kicking off" Blaine added as he grabbed Kurts hand and dragged him out of the dorm room.

Jeff and Neil jumped from the bed and dragged their clothes on before running out of the door after the other two.

Their own growing need going to the back of their minds.

David needed their help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_ _OOOhhh I love Jeff when he tries to push the boundaries a bit. I think Neil needs to watch out, he could be dragged into Jeff's little fantasy world. Who knows where that may lead lol ;0)... There will be more of Kurt and Blaine in the next couple of chapters as they are pulled back into the mad world of Jessie. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, sorry if there are any mistakes. Please read and review :0)_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N** Hope you are still enjoying the story, I'm enjoying writing it. Things come to a head in the next Chapter as an old foe shows an appearance. There's a twist were it comes to David and someones life is put on the line. Read. Enjoy. Review :0)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"_**Just let me fucking leave**_" David shouted as he tried to push past Kevin who had blocked his only means of escape

"_David you are not going anywhere, so why don't you just calm down_" Kevin finally snapped as he pushed David back forcefully causing him to stumble, they had been doing this same thing for the past hour. David suddenly lurched forward and landed his fist into Kevin's face. Kevin fell back slightly his hand covering his now bleeding nose.

"Fuck" He mumbled as his tried to stop the bleeding.

"David stop, babe we're just..." Wes tried to say as he took a step towards his ex, he didn't know what to do.

"_Don't you dare f__ucking babe me_" David snarled pointing at Wes as he turned towards him, Wes flinched and took a step back. "You're just trying to get rid of _me_ so you can go back to **screwing him**" David yelled as he pointed back at Kevin, who was leaning over the sink trying to stop the bleeding.

"That's not true I just want what's best for you. We..." Wes pleaded as he tried to get David to understand; this only seemed to make him angrier as David took a step towards him. He stopped suddenly as he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him back away from the now cowering Wes.

Blaine pulled David away with the help of Neil as Jeff ran to his brother's side. Kurt ran to stand beside Wes whose tears were streaming down his face. All the boys were shocked as they had walked through the door to the house. Their eyes were wide as they saw Kevin leaning over the sink, blood pouring from his nose and David towering over a frightened Wes.

"**Get the_ fuck_ off me**" David yelled as he struggled against the two boys but, they just held him tighter and pushed him so his back was against the wall of the kitchen. It looked like a rugby scrum as Blaine and Neil held him firm with their shoulders, they had no intention of letting him go.

After a moment David seemed to calm down, well he stopped struggling as much. His body was tight as a spring and his breathing was still shallow and heavy, his face was still scrunched up in anger.

"Wes what happened?" Kurt asked the trembling boy beside him as he pulled him into a hug. Wes didn't seem to register Kurt at first his eyes were still fixed on the boy against the wall, a boy he no longer recognised.

"What's up _Wesley_, cat got your tongue?" David spat as he locked eyes with him" What? Do you not want these guys to know what you two_ assholes_ are planning? How you're both trying to get rid of me so you can screw each other without me getting in the way? Why don't you tell them how I caught you plotting this morning _wrapped in his arms_? _Go on tell them... tell them you fucking whore"_ David spat out the last bit his voice breaking as his hurt spilled over. David tried to push through the two boys once more.

"_**Stop, just fucking stop and shut the fuck up**_" Blaine shouted as he grabbed David, his fist gripping his top as he slammed him in to the wall. David groaned as his head made contact with the wall, causing him to stop his ranting.

"Jesus man, just stop, _please_" Blaine pleaded with him; his voice had lost its edge as he held David firm against the wall. "Just stop and listen to yourself."

David was breathing heavy as he looked at Blaine his face contorted with pain and anger. A flicker of the old David showed in his eyes as he saw the concerned look on his friends face. He slipped his eyes to look over at Kevin his face flinching as he saw the blood pouring from his nose. Blaine felt the tension start to ease in his friend's body as he began to realise what he had done. David took in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down, tears started to fall from his eyes as he turned to face the boy who he had vented his anger at a moment before.

David's heart broke as he saw the frightened look on Wes's face; his cheeks were streaked with the tears that had fallen at David's words.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" David whimpered as he broke down. Blaine felt his whole body sag as David slid down the wall slipping from his fingers. Everybody watched as David curled into himself wrapping his arms around his legs, his cries muffled by his knees as he buried his head in them. Blaine knelt down in front of his friend and wrapped him up in his arms without hesitation.

"It's okay mate, it's okay" Blaine's voice was hoarse as his own tears fell as he held on tighter to the sobbing boy in his arms. Neil took a step back and allowed Blaine to take over; he turned and made his way over to where Jeff was standing with his brother. Jeff had handed Kevin a towel wrapped with ice to hold against his face, his nose was most likely broken.

Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned his head to see Wes kneeling beside him. They looked at each other a silent conversation falling between them. Blaine slowly nodded and let go of David, he passed him over to Wes. Wes wrapped his arms around his ex and murmured soothing words into his ear as he rubbed his hand up and down his back. David stiffened at first as he felt and heard the familiar boy who now held him. After a moment David relaxed into Wes's arms and wrapped his own around him, gripping onto Wes's jacket like it was his life line.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled him into his arms, he needed to hold him, anchor himself in the arms of the boy he loved. Kurt pulled him tighter and let Blaine bury his head in the nook of his neck, he felt his skin dampen and his arms shake as Blaine let himself cry. Blaine felt so lost as to what to do, how to help his friend so he just allowed himself to be held by Kurt.

After a while David had cried himself to sleep as he sat in Wes's arms on the kitchen floor. Wes had refused to move him in fear of him waking and kicking off again. He felt responsible for the last one because he had gone behind David's back, again, which is what started all this in the first place. The fact that he had hidden stuff from David, not anything important but it was what had started David's melt down.

"So what happened?" Kurt asked Kevin as he helped him clear himself up "Why did he kick off?"

"It was my fault" Kevin sighed.

"There's no truth in what David said is there?" Blaine asked, he knew there wasn't but David was really upset about something.

"_What, no of course not_" Jeff snapped at Blaine as he walked into the bathroom with Neil trailing behind him. They had all moved to the upstairs bathroom so that David could sleep off his breakdown. "For 1. Kevin is not gay, and 2. He has a _girlfriend_" Jeff put the last part in air quotes to emphasize the point.

"Look I'm sorry it's just, he was obviously very upset about something he had caught you and Wes doing" Blaine asked his frustration showing, everyone was very tense and agitated.

"It was nothing like that, I can assure you, Wes was just upset. "Kevin muttered as he removed the towel from his face so that Kurt could look at it.

_"Aaah_" Kevin winced as Kurt squeezed the bridge of his nose without warning.

"Sorry," Kurt winced "I don't think it's broken though"

"How do you know, cus it fucking kills" Kevin mumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror, he frowned as he saw both his eyes starting to blacken.

"Well I've come across quite a few broken noses when I was at my old school" Kurt explained as he ran another cloth under the cold water. He ignored the questioning look that Blaine given him. "My friend, Puck, got into quite a few fights and, well, I became quite good at detecting whether his nose was broken or not." Blaine breathed out, he hadn't realised that he had been holding his breath as he waited for his boyfriend to explain more. He had been worried that it was Kurt who had experienced this.

"So what did David mean by the fact that you guys were planning behind his back?" Jeff asked his brother, he knew nothing was happening between his brother and Wes, but something had made David kick off.

"They were just trying to help me"

Everyone turned when they heard David's voice behind them. He was standing beside Wes. Wes had his arm protectively around David's waist, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his side.

"Kevin had called my parents to come and get me, Wes was upset so Kevin hugged him" David looked over at Kevin. "I'm sorry about your nose" David's eyes started to water again as his voice hitched.

Kevin walked over to the young boy and pulled him into his arms. "It's okay I'll survive" Kevin said as he pulled back slightly. "You know it's for the best David, we can't help you through this on our own" Kevin said gently as he tried to get the young boy to understand why he had to call his parents.

"I know" David whispered as his tears started to fall again. "I'm scared they'll hate me"

"They won't hate you babe, it'll be okay" Wes whispered as he reached down to entwine his fingers with David's. David looked at Wes then down at their linked hands.

"I don't deserve you" David whispered, he kept his eyes down, ashamed of what he had become. He felt 2 fingers gently placed under his chin, they slowly lifted his head so that his eyes met with Wes's. Wes leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his ex's lips.

"Yes you do" Wes whispered his eyes locked on David's "You've just lost your way"

David gave Wes a small smile back; he was going to do all he could to get himself back, to get Wes back.

"So when do they get here?" Kurt asked Kevin his voice hitched slightly as he watched the small interaction between his two friends.

"Ummm about half an hour, give or take" Kevin answered as he turned his eyes away from the two young boys. He placed a fresh towel to his face, the bleeding had slowed but it still hurt like hell.

"David I haven't told them about what you've been through" Kevin said as he turned his attention back to the boys. David looked at him confused; he thought that Kevin had told his parents everything. "I think that it should come from you, and then they can talk to Standish with you"

David visibly swallowed; his body became tense as the fear of telling his parents started to overwhelm him.

"It's okay" Wes said gently as he gave David's hand a squeeze, David turned to look at the boy beside him. Wes's breath hitched as he saw the fear in his eyes. "I can be there with you, if you want?"

David nodded at the boy he loved; he still couldn't believe that Wes would still be here by his side. After everything he had done, and said to him, Wes should have ran a mile.

"I love you" Wes seemed to know what David was looking for, some reassurance that he was still there.

"I love you too" David's voice broke as he moved to rest his head on Wes's shoulder; he buried his face in the nook of Wes's neck.

"Come on" Wes muttered as he kissed the top of David's head "Let's get you cleaned up for when your parents get here"

The rest of the boys stood watching as Wes led David out of the bathroom. Blaine moved towards Kurt and wrapped his arm around his boyfriends shoulder; Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed. It had been a rollercoaster of emotions' the last couple of days and everyone was feeling it. He hoped that his two friends could eventually find some peace and get themselves back on track.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** Aaaah poor Kevin, he was only trying to help. Wander what the other students and Principle Standish will say about his black eyes. David is so lucky to have friends like these, not many people are that lucky. He'll have a lot of making up to do. Wander what his parents will say when they find out about their son, will they allow him to stay at Dalton? I hope so but we'll see. Hoping to get the next Chapter up before the weekend but, as you know, life tends to spiral out of control some times. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any mistakes, which I'm sure their are plenty. Still looking for a beta so if any one wants to be mine please let me know. :0)_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N** Hi guys thanks for all the reviews you've given. This story is nearly coming to it's end :0( maybe only one or two chapters left :0( There maybe a few errors in this chapter but hopefully not too much. Neil makes a big step in this chapter in order to help his friend, Davids road to recovery. There is also a little twist at the end that i couldn't resist, don't hate me too much please.. As always Read. Enjoy. Review._

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"You okay?" Kurt asked his boyfriend as he watched him gathering up some of David's personal items. They had volunteered to pack his bag for him ready for when his parents arrived. Blaine had been quiet since they had left Kevin and Jeff's house; he had seemed lost and deep in thought.

"MMmmm?" Blaine asked absently as he stuffed a pair of David's trousers into the suitcase, he was obviously only half listening. Kurt watched as Blaine tried to fold a pair of David's trousers, Blaine frowned as he gave up and pushed them into the already overflowing bag.

"Here let me" Kurt whispered as he took the trousers back out, he folded them neatly and then placed them back in. Packing was never Blaine's strongest point, his attitude being, just stuff as much as you can in and then sort it out when you get to your destination.

_Why waste time packing neatly when you were just going to take it all out again?_ Was the question that Blaine always asked him when he had watched Kurt pack his suitcase. Kurt always packed the same way; everything had its place in the suitcase so that he knew where to find something in a hurry.

Blaine let Kurt re-pack the suitcase, he watched in silence as Kurt treated the clothes as though they were the most precious of items. It had always calmed him but not today, today he just felt a feeling of lose.

"I don't think I would survive if I ever lost you" Blaine whispered his voice filled with pain.

Kurt turned to face his boyfriend, unsure if he had heard him correctly pausing as he picked up another item of clothing. His forehead furrowed in confusion at Blaine's words, why would he loose him? Kurt had no plans to go anywhere without the boy he loved. He stared at his boyfriend for a moment watching as Blaine's eyes stayed glued to the suitcase, he could feel the torment whirling around Blaine's mind.

"You would never loose me" Kurt whispered as he turned fully to face his boyfriend. He dropped the jumper that he held in his hands and instantly cupped Blaine's face firmly in his hands. He turned his boyfriends head so that he could look into his eyes. It shocked him when he saw the pained lost look in Blaine's eyes as they started to fill with tears. Kurt knew that it had been really hard on his boyfriend after he had found out about David. He felt like he had let his best friend down.

"I love you, I'm not going anywhere without you, okay" Kurt whispered his own eyes tearing up as Blaine looked at him. He could feel the uncertainty that still ran through the now insecure boy's mind.

"But, look at Wes and David, _they_ loved each other and _they _broke up. Now David is _hooked_ on drugs; Wes is torn between staying and going_. Everything's a mess_. They were best friends then lovers, like us" Blaine's voice was small as he said the last two words. His voice hitched slightly as he tried to explain his fears to his boyfriend. "What if _we're them_, I mean we're the same in every other way. We were best friends and now lovers, what if we _end up like them_? What if I end up like David? People are always saying how a like we are…"

"_Hey stop it okay_" Kurt said forcefully his own voice wavering as he felt a mixture of his own emotions rising. He gripped Blaine's arms and shook him slightly to try and stop his ramblings. He wanted to shake this nonsense out of his boyfriend. "We. Are. Not. Them… For one we would never let things get that far..."

"But…" Blaine tried to interrupt his voice full of fear as his tears started to fall.

"_No but's_..." Kurt said firmly. "They never talked about what was wrong; David never let Wes know his fears, so things got out of hand... We'll just make sure we talk ..." Blaine looked into his boyfriend's eyes; Kurt could see that he was still unconvinced.

"I'm _never_ letting you go Blaine no matter what_; I'm not gonna let things get that bad okay?"_ Kurt pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug; he couldn't help think how things had changed for them over the past few weeks. He seemed to be reassuring Blaine a lot lately, being his mentor, he hadn't realised how insecure Blaine could be himself. There was no way he was going to let them turn out like David and Wes, and he was going to get those two back together, they belonged together.

"Okay" Blaine mumbled as he buried his head into the nook of his boyfriend's neck wrapping his own arms around Kurt. His tears had stopped falling but his face was still damp.

With everything that David and Wes were going through he had realised his own insecurities about Kurt and himself. Their relationship had begun, basically, the same way as his friends but, he _really _didn't want it to end the same way. He would _die _if Kurt ever left him. It had taken him _too long_ to realise his true feelings for the boy that held him. If it wasn't for Kurt they would _never _have got together in the first place. If Kurt had _never_ forgiven Blaine for how he had hurt and let him down then he would _never_ have had the chance of having this forever. Blaine still couldn't believe how _lucky_ he was to have such a _wonderful, gorgeous caring boyfriend_. Blaine always felt that one day Kurt would come to his senses and realise that he could do a _hell of a lot better than himself_. Even though he seemed confident and secure he was just waiting for the day that someone else would come along and sweep this boy away from him, leaving him shattered and broken.

"I love you so much" Blaine mumbled as he placed a soft wet kiss onto the side of Kurt's neck, inhaling the scent that was only his boyfriends. Kurt gave an involuntary shiver as he felt the touch once more, slightly firmer this time as Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waste. This was not the time to get hard he thought as he felt the stirrings in his trousers. He let out a small sigh as Blaine pulled him closer as he placed another kiss, this time it was just below his earlobe. He felt Blaine's half hardness against his thigh. _God_ he hated to stop this now but this was _soooo_ not the right time or place.

"Let's finish packing for David, and then we can spend some time with him before he leaves." Kurt said with a small smile on his lips as he pulled away, a slight whine fell from his boyfriends lips. Although he hated it, he soooo wanted to carry on, Blaine nodded and kissed his boyfriend lightly but firmly on the lips before turning and walking in to the bathroom to fetch his friends wash stuff.

Kurt watched the back of his retreating boyfriend and sighed. _How had he become the strong one and Blaine the unsure one? _

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a noise coming from his trouser reached into his pocket for his phone, the message box blinked at him; he opened his phone and read the text.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked as he walked back into the room noticing the confused look on his boyfriend's face.

"Neil, he said he wants us all to go to the Warbler room" Kurt answered, both boys frowned wandering what Neil had planned, they hoped Jeff wasn't going to do one of his stupid pranks again.

**IN THE WRBLERS ROOM **

"I don't think this is a good idea" Wes whispered to Kevin as they stood by the piano. Wes looked over at David who was sitting on the couch next to Neil and Jeff; he was squashed in the middle of them. Jeff was animatedly talking to David, his arms swirling as he tried to explain some movie that he and Neil had been to see. Neil just sat and rolled his eyes as David looked at the flailing boy wide eyed. He was obviously trying to make out what Jeff was trying to explain but from the confused look on his face, he had no idea.

"It might be what he needs to help him through the next few weeks" Kevin tried to reassure the young boy next to him. He knew that Wes was worried about his boyfriend, sorry ex-boyfriend.

"Jeff why don't you go and see what's keeping the others?" Neil said to the now bouncing blond. Jeff frowned at him in confusion; Neil ducked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. He was hoping that Jeff would get the hint. Neil sighed in relief as he saw the light go on in his boyfriends face as he made an Oh sound with his mouth.

"Sorry about that" Neil said as he watched his boyfriend bound out of the room "You know what he's like sometimes, he was just trying to... You know he doesn't like to see people hurting, that's why he goes out of his way to, well you know" Neil added awkwardly as he looked back at David.

"Yea" David muttered in response a small smile appearing on his face. He knew that Jeff was trying to cheer him up and to take his mind off things by, well, being himself. Neil watched that smile fade when David's eyes fell onto Kevin and Wes over by the piano.

"You know nothing's going on there, don't you" Neil asked his friend as he watched the pain and hurt once more fill his eyes.

"I wouldn't blame him" David muttered more to himself than Neil, his voice sounded empty. "He deserves better than… than me" David eyes misted over as he thought of losing Wes for good, his eyes fell down towards his hands that rested in his lap. He was so unsure about everything, what if, no when he came back Wes had moved on, found someone else. He wouldn't blame him but, he knew he wouldn't be able to cope with that, he would have to leave and move schools.

"He loves you David" Neil said gently but firmly as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder, he could feel the slight shake in his body under his fingertips, "Despite everything he still loves you, you have to hold on to that, we all love you"

A small sob escaped David's lips at Neil's words; he felt the tears in his eyes trying to fall as he held them back. He couldn't believe that after everything he had done, they were still there for him, that he deserved their forgiveness. He stiffened slightly as he felt warm arms surround his body pulling him in close. He relaxed as he felt the familiar warmth, the familiar smell as he gripped tightly to the body beside him as his tears finally fell.

"It's okay babe, it's okay, I've got you" Wes's soft voice echoed in David's mind as Wes soothed the broken boy. "I'll always catch you when you fall, I love you David, its okay"

Neil moved from beside the two boy's side over to Kevin who was watching by the piano.

"They are going to be okay. Aren't they?" Neil asked the older man, the uncertainty was evident in his voice even though he had tried to reassure his friend.

"It will be a _long hard_ road for both of them but, I think they will be" Kevin answered, he turned to face the young boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "With friends like you around they'll be good" Neil shrugged as if it was nothing. "It's a brave thing you're doing, you know that right?"

Neil turned and looked at Kevin with a frown on his face, then he realised what he was saying.

"Jeff told you" Neil said a small smile on his face "Should have known he couldn't keep quiet "

"He was worried about you, he didn't know what to do for the best, don't blame him" Kevin turned and shook his head a smile creeping on his face as he saw said boy come bounding through the door, the Warblers following behind him.

Jeff suddenly stopped, causing a few of the Warblers to bump into him; he didn't seem to notice as he smiled widely at his boyfriend who was standing next to his brother. The 2 most important people in his life, the ones he loved the most, were standing together in front of him.

Neil smiled warmly back as they locked eyes.

"He just has to be himself, that's always best" Neil's voice was laced with love as he watched the boy he loved. Kevin looked at Neil and saw how much he loved his brother. He knew that Jeff would be safe in the arms of this boy standing beside him.

"In a screwed up Easter bunny kind of way" Neil added as Jeff started to bounce on the spot. Kevin laughed and nodded as they watched Jeff bounce his way towards them.

"Who's an Easter bunny?" Jeff asked as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips, it was chaste but filled with love. He seemed not to care that his brother was standing right beside them.

"You babe" Neil laughed as he watched the grin widen on Jeff's face; he knew that he loved Easter. Any excuse for eating lots of chocolate and bouncing around allllll day.

"So what's going on?" Blaine asked as he came to stand with them, his eyes casted over towards Wes and David. His friend was snuggled in the arms of Wes; he knew he had obviously had another bad turn. Blaine couldn't hide the pained expression on his face, he just felt so useless.

"When are his parents getting here?" Kurt asked, he slipped his hand into Blaine's and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"They just phoned they are stuck in traffic so they're going to be another hour" Kevin answered, he was interrupted before he could elaborate any further.

"Which is why Neil, my _gorgeous boyfriend_, came up with a _brilliant idea_" Jeff jumped in as he grinned at Neil, loving the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

Blaine and Kurt turned and raised their eyes at Neil; it wasn't like him to come forward with any ideas that included the warblers. Neil had always stayed in the background and just went along with what others had suggested.

"Well take a seat and I'll explain why I've called you here" Neil said a little nervously to Blaine and Kurt indicating them to sit near David and Wes.

The two boys frowned at him but their curiosity was peeked as they went and sat beside their two friends. Blaine leant down and gave David and Wes a quick group hug as Kurt sat beside them, he placed his hand tenderly on Wes's and gave him a small smile which was returned. Blaine then sat next to Kurt but on the arm of the chair as there wasn't enough room for all of them.

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's knee and Blaine placed his own over the top, he slid his arm around the back to Kurt so it rested on the back of the chair. Jeff squatted at the feet of the group of boys as he watched Neil hand Kevin a cd to place in the stereo. Neil then turned and faced the rest of the Warblers his nerves were now starting to kick in; it had been a long, long time since he had done anything like this. He took a quick breath and looked over at his boyfriend. Jeff gave him a big grin and a nod, Neil turned back and looked at the group.

"I know you're all wandering why I called you here. Todays practice was cancelled because, well we all know why" Neil said sadly as he looked over at his friend who was still wrapped up in Wes's arms. Everyone looked over at David, they had all heard by now what he was going through.

"We've been through a lot lately, as group and, as individuals. Secrets have been brought to light and people have been helped through them after suffering in silence." Neil took a deep breath before carrying on.

"Some of us are still going through them because we still hide. Even though the things that people have faced have been hard, they have faced up to them and they haven't let it get in their way. I feel I have let you all down, that I have not shown you the real me." He heard the whispers through the group, the confused looks on their faces spread out before him. Everyone then fell silent as they listened to the boy standing in front of them, even David was now listening intently to Neil's words.

"Before I came here, at my old school I was in the show choir. I was 12 years old their lead singer. Like here the choir was the big thing to be in, we were the popular group, everyone wanted to be a part of it. I wasn't interested in anything else but singing, that's all I ever wanted to be, was a singer. I was a boy soprano before..." Neil let his words fade as he tried to steady his nerves.

Jeff was the only one he had told this story to but, now he felt he needed to tell his fellow warblers, his friends. He closed his eyes as he thought the images that were now screaming through his mind of that day. He felt a warm hand link their fingers together; he knew that Jeff was now standing by his side giving him strength to carry on. He opened his eyes to come face to face with an angel, Jeff, a reassuring smile spread across his face, lighting up his eyes. Neil smiled back and then turned his attention back to the waiting group.

"There was this girl, she was my best friend, but her ex thought that we were, going out together. Him and his friends cornered me in an alley way after a show, accused me of _stealing his girl_. He thought I was just trying to prove I was straight by nicking the most popular girl of the school, I didn't even know if I was gay back then. All I was interested in was singing, but because of my voice everyone thought I was gay. I never confirmed or denied it, it wasn't important. The fact he couldn't sing didn't help, I guess he was jealous of everything I had that he didn't."

Neil took a deep breath and slipped his eyes to Kurt. He saw the watery eyes of his friend as his words brought back painful memories for him. He watched as Blaine leaned down and kissed the top of his boyfriends head before pulling him closer to him. Turning back to the waiting Warblers' he carried on as he felt Jeff squeeze his hand gently.

"They, they beat me bad, crushed my windpipe. I couldn't speak let alone sing after for quite a while. I tried once but nothing came out so I gave up. I came here and joined you guys, mainly because of Jeff; when I met him I wanted to be near him. It didn't matter that I had lost my voice because I could still do backing singing, still be apart of something I loved, be near the person I loved, even though it hurt me every day to not be able to sing." Neil looked at Jeff; his boyfriend's eyes had sadness in them as he listened.

"We got together and things got intense very quickly, maybe too quickly. " Neil looked back around the room. "We kept it quiet; I think we were both unsure about the other because we both had secrets that we weren't ready and afraid to share. Things ended badly but, then he got hurt," Neil's voice hitched at this point as he felt the same pain and fear he felt when he had heard about how close to losing Jeff he had come." I couldn't stay away, I didn't know how to help him so, I sang to him in the hospital, the first time in 4 years. I knew then that my voice had returned but I was still afraid to sing so I denied it when anyone asked me."

Neil turned and gave and apologetic smile at Kevin. Kevin nodded and smiled back letting him know that he understood.

"Then Jeff found me out, he sneaked in on me while I was secretly singing" Neil turned to face his boyfriend who was standing next to him with a huge grin on his face. He was obviously proud of his stealth movements and finding out Neil's little secret.

"That's why I called you here, it's time I faced my own demons. David's going away to fight his own demons, and he's going to come back stronger than ever. I, I wanted to give him, to show him and everyone that… well I'll just let the song show you what I'm trying to say"

Neil turned and gave Jeff a quick kiss then indicated for him to take a seat, and then he turned to Kevin and nodded his head. He took a deep breath as the music started. He kept his eyes focused on a spot in the back of the room as he tried to calm his nerves.

**JOSH GROBAN ~ YOU ARE LOVED (DON'T GIVE UP)**

**Don't give up**

**It's just the weight of the world**

**When your heart's heavy**

**I...I will lift it for you**

_Everyone watched and listened, their eyes wide with surprise and amazement. Neil had a deep and strong voice; they all wandered how he had managed to keep hidden such a beautiful voice. The sound that left his mouth was just; everyone was lost for words to describe it._

_Neil felt his confidence grow and allowed his eyes to fall onto his fellow warblers landing on the small group huddled on the sofa._

_Neil moved towards David as he sang and reached out for his hands._

**Don't give up**

**Because you want to be heard**

**If silence keeps you**

**I...I will break it for you**

_David looked up at him and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Neil walked backwards as he sang the next verse bringing David to the middle of the room. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the boy in front of him._

**Everybody wants to be understood**

**Well I can hear you**

**Everybody wants to be loved**

**Don't give up**

_Neil could feel David's uncertainty as he looked into them, he gave his hands a little squeeze to try and reassure him_

_Neil took a step back letting go of the boy's hands leaving him standing there alone as he held his arms wide to indicate the rest of the group_**.**

**Because you are loved**

_Neil turned and walked towards Kurt and Jeff, taking both their hands he pulled them and guided them to stand next to David. He sang to them as he walked them over._

**Don't give up**

**It's just the hurt that you hide**

**When you're lost inside**

**I...I will be there to find you**

_Neil walked backwards away from the three boys; his eyes were firmly on them as he sang_**.**

**Don't give up**

**Because you want to burn bright**

**If darkness blinds you**

**I...I will shine to guide you**

_Neil walked around the room indicating for the others to stand and follow him. They formed a curve around the back of him as he sang the next part. All their eyes are now firmly on the boys in the middle of the room._

**Everybody wants to be understood**

**Well I can hear you**

**Everybody wants to be loved**

**Don't give up**

_Neil raises his hands as he sings the next line, The Warblers and Kevin stand behind him._

**Because you are loved**

_**(WARBLERS AND KEVIN**_** You are loved)**

_**NEIL**_** You are loved**

_Everyone started to walk towards the three boys manoeuvring around them to form a circle._

_**(WARBLERS AND KEVIN You are loved)**_

_Wes, Blaine, Kevin and Neil walked to the front and stood in front of the boys. The boy's eyes were now moist with unshed tears as their smiles grew._

**NEIL Don't give up**

_**(WARBLERS AND KEVIN**_** Don't give up)**

_**NEIL**_** Every one needs to be heard**

_**(WARBLERS AND KEVIN Don't give up)**_

_**NEIL**_** You are loved**

_**(WARBLERS AND KEVIN You are loved)**_

_**(WARBLERS AND KEVIN Don't give up)**_

As the song finished everyone formed a group hug, basically squashing the three boys in the middle as they whispered "I love you" to each of them.

"Warblers forever" Jeff shouted from the middle of the group and everyone cheered their problems and fears forgotten for that moment.

"_**You have got be shitting me, are you fucking serious?" **_

Everyone turned to the sound of the obviously pissed off voice behind them all. Their eyes widened as they laid them on a boy none of them thought they would _eve_r see again.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you guys?"_

"Jessie" Kurt mumbled his voice etched with fear and shock. Blaine instinctively grasped Kurt's hand holding it tightly in his own.

Everyone stood silently starring wide eyed at the boy who stood in front of the closed door. His face was contorted with complete anger, hatred spilling from his eyes as he starred at them all.

Everyone froze, afraid to move as their eyes landed on the gun pointing straight at them. Held firmly in the hands of the boy who was now blocking their only means of escape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** Okay maybe a BIG twist at the end, still don't hate me plleeeaasssseee. I've fully enjoyed writing this story and I hope you've all enjoyed reading it. I got quite emotional writing this chapter, especially the song part. I jhope i was able to put down in writing how I saw Neil singing to the others. I absolutely** love** this song it always makes me smile, and I think this song fits the situation in the story perfectly. I think Josh Groban is an **amazing** singer. I love the sound of his voice, it sends shivers down my spine each time I listen to him. Anyway please review, I'd like to hear your thoughts about what happens next._

_ If you haven't already been notified, I have a new Blaine and Kurt story out called WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? It's more centered on Blaine and Kurt, with a few friends chucked in, but the diffence being Blaine is the one in need of Kurts help. Please read and review on my new story, I'm hoping to post the next chapter for it tomorrow, I've just got to proof read it lol._

_I'm hoping to put the next chapter for this story before the weekend, if life lets me lol see you soon peeps, love ya x_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N** Hi sorry for the late update but I haven't been very well, also been a bit hectic over christmas. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, but pleeaassee don't hate me at the end. Read. Review. Enjoy :0)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Jessie" Kurt whispered as he held on tighter to Blaine's hand. Jessie was the last person that he thought he would see here, now. He could feel Blaine's body tense beside him as he drew Kurt in closer behind him, shielding him from the boy who had hurt him before.

"Come on, Jessie, I think you need to put that away" Kevin said calmly but, his voice wavered slightly as he took a step towards the boy. As much as he hated this boy for what he had done to Kurt and Jeff, antagonising him was _not _an option.

"_Stay the fuck still or I'll practice my aim on you_" Jessie snapped as he pointed the gun straight at Kevin. Kevin instinctively took a step back as he raised his hands up in a defensive pose.

"Okay, okay you're in charge" Kevin said as he tried to reason with the unstable boy.

"_You fucking got that right"_ Jessie said smugness etched in his voice. "Where's that whore of a brother of yours, aah there he is." Jessie's eyes fell on Jeff as he stood in the middle of the circle. Jeff grabbed Neil's hand and pulled him slightly behind him, he didn't want him to be hurt.

"How about we part the great sea of Warblers, I want to see who else you are all hiding in there." Jessie shook his gun from side to side as he indicat4ed for the group to move, which had the opposite effect as they drew closer together; the guys at the front were visibly sweating as they stood their ground.

"Seriously you're ignoring the guy with the gun waving in your faces?" Jessie sniggered as he watched the group get tighter together. He knew who they were protecting; he had been watching them as that Neil guy sang. Kevin took a step in front of the boys, there was no way he was going to let this boy hurt anyone in this room.

Kevin fell to the floor as everybody jumped, their eyes flying wide as their bodies visibly shook.

"_**Kevin"**_ Jeff shouted panic etched in his voice as he pushed past the others trying to get to his brother, followed closely by Neil. Kevin lay on the floor grabbing at his arm. Blood started to seep through his clothes, pooling on the floor as it ran down his arm dripping from his fingers..

"_You shot him"_ Jeff grounded out; his face was filled with a mixture of anger and fear. He held his brother in his arms as he knelt beside him; Neil knelt on the other side. Kevin groaned loudly in pain as he clutched his arm. The pain seared through his body as it burned.

"Oh don't be a baby it was only a flesh wound" Jessie sniggered as he watched the man withering on the floor.

"_**You fucking shot him"**_ Jeff shouted as he held his brother tight, he could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't lose the only family he had left, they had only just started to come together again.

"_Yea well he should've done what he was told then, and if you don't __**shut the fuck up**__ then you will be next"_ Jessie grounded out as he pointed the gun towards Jeff.

"Jeff don't" Neil pleaded to his boyfriend; he could tell that Jeff was on the verge of lunging at the boy. Jeff turned to face Neil his eyes falling on his boyfriend eyes wide with panic. Neil _begged him_ wordless with his eyes to not do anything stupid. Jeff looked at him then sighed deeply as he looked from Neil, to his brother and then back at Jessie.

"That's a good boy, you do what your _bitch of a boyfriend_ tells you" Jessie turned to Neil as he felt Jeff glare at him.

" How can you even stand being near him, _he's a slut,_ came on to _me big time_ then chickened out when it got too serious. Cried like a baby he did, wasn't man enough to admit he wanted it."

"_**That a fucking lie, he would never touch you with a barge pole. Who knows where you have been.**_" Neil snapped in his boyfriends defence, instantly regretting it when Jessie waved the gun at him as if to say '_Hello man with gun, watch what you say_.'

"What do you want Jessie"

"Oh look our fearless leader has spoken, have _you and Kevin_ got your _jiggy_ on yet?" Jessie asked with a grin. Wes felt David's body tense behind him as t Jessie's words. Wes reached behind him and grabbed David's hand linking their fingers. He squeezed his hand as if to say 'Don't listen to him'

"Where your drug addicted boyfriend, oh sorry _ex- boyfriend_. Is off getting high and laid at some flea infested drug pit?"

David felt his breath hitch slightly as he gripped tighter to Wes, it wasn't the reference to drugs that was upsetting him but the way Jessie had said _ex-boyfriend_.

"Aah, look the great David Johnson, a shadow of the man he used to be, before he chose _drugs over the boy he loves._" Jessie smirked as David winced; he knew how to twist the knife in. "Did he tell you about how he cheated on you?" Wes tried to not show the shock on his face at these boys words, trying not to flinch.

"No? _Oh David_ how we hide secrets soo easily, did you not tell him how you let some girl _shove your dick down her throat? _How you let her_ suck you off as she wanked Deacon? _Of course you could blame it on the fact you being high but, will Wesley believe you after all the lies?"

David felt his stomach churn at Jessie's words; he could feel the tension in Wes's hand change. He seemed to be gripping tighter as he listened to the words seeping from this boy's mouth. David could only stare wide eyed at Jessie as he listened to him. He felt sick to his stomach as his mind relived that night, one of his _many big mistakes_.

"How, how do you know?" David stammered, his voice was weak and shaky as he started to feel the pangs of his withdrawal starting to creep up again, mixed with his confusion and pain of hurting Wes again, it was becoming unbearable. Wes seemed to sense this, despite what he had just heard and how much it had hurt to hear this from this jerk, he pulled David slightly closer to him so that David's chest was now resting against Wes's shoulder. David fell in love with this boy all over again, Wes was still trying to protect him from the world despite _everything_.

This hurt David more_; he _should be the strong one, the one who was protecting Wes. His chest started to constrict as he felt his own insecurities servicing, he wasn't man enough for Wes, he deserved better than him.

"What? You think that _Deacon _had the brains to set you up?"

"You got him hooked?" Wes whispered, his voice was laced with disbelief and anger.

"Oh no_, he did that himself_" Jessie s as he eyed Wes and then David. "But I may have convinced Deacon to give him a helping hand, along the way"

Wes took a step towards Jessie as his anger boiled over but, he felt himself held back by David's hand holding his tight. Wes turned his head to look at the boy who had stopped him ready to tell him to let him go. His breath caught in his throat as his heart sank. David was looking at him helplessly, his eyes were beginning to glace over. Wes was getting used to that look, he had seen it a lot over the last 24 hours, and he was beginning to recognise the signs. David was on the verge of breaking down _again;_ he was trying so hard to fight whatever demons was going on inside his body and mind. Wes took a step back towards the now visibly shaking boy and wrapped him in his arms. He didn't give a shit about Jessie and the fact he still had a gun trained at them, David needed his reassurance. He wasn't going to let David break down in front of this jerk and give him some perverted satisfaction of watching it.

Wes felt David tense slightly in his arms and then his body started to relax into him.

"Oh how _touching,_ you make me want to _puke_" Jessie sneered as he watched the two boys. He was royally pissed off; no matter what he did he couldn't seem to break the bond with these two.

"What do you want Jessie?"

Jessie turned his attention away from Wes and David, just watching them churned his stomach. His eyes landed on the owner of the new voice who had spoken. The only boy who had broken through all his walls and wormed his way into his heart. Tearing his body and mind apart like a virus as it ran through his body. His eyes grew dark as they landed on the dark, curly haired boy. It was _his fault_ that he was losing his grip on reality, before him he could just walk away after ruining someone's life_. Before him he didn't feel anything, he had control over everything he felt of did_. He _hated_ the way this boy made him feel, made him _weak_. He had made him love him, and then he dropped him for some scrawny boy who could have passed as a _girl._

"You" was all Jessie said as he pointed the gun at Blaine as he took a step closer, the room falling quiet as the warblers turned to look at Blaine. He allowed his eyes to bore right into the soul of one Blaine Anderson. The reason for his continued melt down, he wanted him but couldn't have him, _yet_.

"No"

Jessie smiled as Kurt's firm determined voice echoed through the stillness of the room.

"No, you think he has a choice" Jessie asked Kurt as he chuckled eerily, he couldn't believe the balls of this boy. He was standing here with a gun and this scrawny boy was pulling Blaine behind himself. He was putting himself in harm's way for _his_ man, not Kurt's, but _his._

"You're not having him" Kurt grounded out, he had no idea where this new confidence was coming from but there was no way in hell he was letting this maniac take Blaine.

"Kurt" Blaine said, his voice warning him to back down.

"No, he thinks he can walk in here, threaten everyone with a gun and take you away "Kurt never let his eyes fall away from Jessie's. Jessie eyes started to darken as he felt his anger start to grow, inside of him.

"What, you think your scrawny little ass is going to stop me" Jessie laughed loudly, if not slightly manic, at his own words.

"_Fuck you"_ Kurt whispered his voice laced with determination and anger. He had had enough of everyone pushing him a round and taking the things he loved away from him. He knew it was stupid to face down someone with a gun but he didn't care_, he had had enough_.

"**Kevin, boys"** A shout came through the door as someone tried to push it open. The handle rattled as they tried in vain to get in. When they realised that there was no way of opening it they started to bang and shout. They could hear the panic in the principles voice as he tried to get some sort of response from the room, the banging getting louder and louder. They heard him shout for someone to call the police as he tried to open the door once more.

Jessie turned to face the door distracted by the noise. In the split second it took for Jessie to turn his heard away a surge of bodies ran towards him, surrounding him. Jessie turned back just in time to see the sea of boys rushing him. His eyes widened as panic struck him from the sight.

He held the gun tight in his hands and pointed just as Blaine reached him. Blaine grabbed the gun and pushed it up high towards the ceiling as the other guy's body rammed Jessie at the same time. Everyone fell as they toppled over landing on top of Jessie and Blaine; the sound of crashing bodies could be heard as groans escaped their lips.

Okay it wasn't the brightest idea to ram a boy with a gun but everyone seemed to have the same idea at the same time.

As the sea of bodies fell to the floor Jessie and Blaine's arms fell as they were covered by the warblers.

Kurt stood back his body rigid with shock as he watched his boyfriend tackle Jessie and then disappear under the cover of boys. Wes and David were standing next to him, David was holding on tight to Wes not wanting to let go of his anchor.

Everywhere stilled as the sound of a gun echoed through the room, Kurt flinched as he felt his chest constrict from the sound. The doors to the warblers' room finally flew open as the principle managed to break through. He barrelled in but came to an abrupt stop as he watched in shock as they boys started to climb off each other. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as one by one the pile became thinner and thinner

Kurt's heart stopped as his eyes grew wide as he watched the boys moving one at a time. He stood staring at the two bodies lying on top of each other, he was frozen, and he couldn't move or breathe. He felt the panic grow, running through him like a freight train as he watched Jessie push Blaine off him. His shirt was covered in blood, his eyes widened as they fell on the curly haired boy lying still. He felt the cold steel in his hands, he dropped the gun as if it burned him, and the noise echoed as it hit the floor.

Everyone stood in silence as they stared at Blaine's lifeless body, his shirt soaking with his blood as it seeped from his body. Jessie pushed himself to his feet his eyes wide as he felt his whole world collapse around him, the only boy he had ever loved was lying on the floor before him. His blood was all over his clothes and the floor. He lay lifeless, caused by his hands.

A blood curdling scream shook everyone to the core as Kurt ran to his boyfriend's side.

"_**Blaine, no, please, no**_" Kurt screamed as he fell to his knees beside him.

"**Blaine"** Kurt cried out as he wrapped him up in his arms and cradled him, his body wrecked from his pain that ran through his very core. His screams could be heard all around Dalton as he cried for the boy he loved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** OMG I didn't mean to do that but, the devil inside me wouldn't let me say no Hee Hee Hee... What will happen next? Will Blaine live or will this be the end of our boys? :0( I have no idea, I'm playing with two different endings to see which would be better. Don't hate me too much, love ya... ;0) Please review xx_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N** Sorry about the big gap on the update but, I had serious writers block on this one story. I only had 2 chapters left to write but i was trying to work out how to get to where I wanted to go. I think I have worked it out now, hopefully lol. I should be up loading the last chapter of this story either today or tomorrow, I just need to tweak a few things. I hope you enjoy this chapter so please read, enjoy, review._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

Kevin checked his watch again as he absently tidied the Warblers room, again.

_They were cutting it fine the others are gonna be here soon He thought to himself_, he still wasn't sure what the reaction would be from everyone.

"What is wrong with you?" Jeff asked suspiciously as he suddenly appeared next to his older brother making him jump slightly.

"What?" Kevin asked feigning innocence as he moved away from his brother. Jeff was too curious for his own good, if he thought someone was hiding something from him he would beat them down until they gave in and told him.

"I.. Said.. what..is ..wrong..with..you?" Jeff said each word slow and rounded his mouth each time, talking to his brother as though he was suddenly deaf. He knew he was hiding something and he was gonna get it out of him. Jeff followed Kevin, his arms crossed over his chest eyeing his every move.

"Nothing, just tidying the room. As they say tidy room tidy mind!" Kevin rambled as he tried to cover up his obvious nervous actions. He moved towards the piano and started straightening the papers again.

"Really" Jeff was unconvinced as he squinted at his brother dragging out the word. "You've been jumpy and nervous for the past 30 minutes, what's with the checking of the watch?" Jeff jumped beside his brother making the older man startle once more as he pointed at Kevin's watch.

He frowned at the younger boy, for someone who was missing his boyfriend he seemed to be very bouncy today.

"I don't know what you mean, I was just seeing what the time was" Kevin said quickly to cover up the fact he had been caught as he maneuvered himself away from Jeff.

"Yea right" Jeff said obviously not believing his brother. " Any way I got a text from Neil this morning" Jeff said with the biggest grin on his face, as much as he wanted to know what his big brother was hiding, he was more excited that he had heard from his boyfriend.

_Oh so that's the reason for his good mood_ Kevin thought to himself. Jeff had been a nightmare the past 6 weeks since Neil's parents had removed him from the school after the Jessie incident. They had banned any contact between the two boys for 5 days before relenting and allowing them to text each other. The fact that Jeff was calling constantly for those days (home and work) and kept turning up on their doorstep camping out might have something to do with it.

"Yea? how is he" Kevin asked thankful that Jeff was once more distracted from what Kevin was up to. "Have they changed their minds about allowing back?"

"He's fine and no" Jeff said his grin disappearing once more "But I'm working on it, and by the end of the week he will be back" Jeff winked at his brother making Kevin particularly worried.

"Don't so anything stupid Jeff" Kevin warned him, Jeff feigned hurt as he raised his eyebrows and placed his hand over his heart his mouth falling open slightly.

"I would _never_ do anything that may be construed as stupid. I like to push the boundaries, maybe, but _never_ stupid"

Kevin just raised his eyebrows at this but before he could remind his younger brother of all the times he pushed the boundaries _too f_ar the other warblers entered the room.

Jeff turned and welcomed his fellow friends as they entered the room but he frowned when he noticed that there was someone missing.

"Where's Wes?" Kevin asked as the boys started to settle.

"He said he wasn't coming again" Daniel said as he sat down in the floor next to the couch. Nobody sat on the leather couch anymore; it was Wes, David's, Kurt and Blaine's place. Nobody had sat there since Jessie had barged in to the room. "He said he already informed you" Daniel said shrugging his shoulders.

"Dammit" Kevin mumbled under his breath, he needed everyone here. He thought that after Wes had calmed down he would change his mind.

"I'll go fetch him" Jeff volunteered as he ran out of the room before Kevin could stop him. Kevin sighed deeply hoping that Jeff would not make it worse by not thinking before he spoke.

Jeff reached Wes's dorm room and bent over, he rested his hands on his knees as he took in deep breaths. He tried to ignore the tightness of his chest; it still annoyed him that he wasn't fully recovered after all this time.

"Do you _have_ to breathe heavily outside my door?"

Jeff jumped slightly and lifted his head to see Wes staring down at him. Wes tried to look annoyed but there was concern in his eyes for his friend as he watched him try and gather his breath. Jeff smiled at the Asian boy and stood up straighter; he placed his hands on his hips as he took in deep breaths.

"Getting ...into practice…. for when Neil ….gets back" Jeff breathed out as he grinned wider as Wes scrunched up his face from the thought. He now had images in his head that he _did not_ want there..

"I really did not want to know that" Wes straightened his face once more shaking the thoughts that had popped in his head of Neil and Jeff; he shuddered slightly making Jeff grin even more.

"So he's definitely coming back? What about his parents I thought they were adamant he wasn't coming because it was unsafe here?"

"Minor detail, but I'm working on it" Jeff took in another breath as he felt it even out, waving his hand at his friend as if dismissing his words..

"Don't do anything stupid" Wes said crossing his arms over his chest and looking pointedly at his blond friend, he knew what Jeff was like and why Jeff was here.

"Why does everyone think I will do something stupid" Jeff frowned. "Don't answer that" Jeff raised his hand to stop his friend from answering; he really didn't want to get into a long discussion about his previous ideas that may not have gone so well.

"I'm not going you know" Wes said defiantly as he suddenly changed the subject. Jeff didn't answer straight away but just stood staring at his friend for a moment.

"What will David say when he comes back and finds you've ditched warblers" Jeff said raising his eyebrows, he knew this was a touchy subject for the young Asian.

"Who said he's coming back, maybe he's realised that I was the reason his life got so fucked up" Wes grounded out annoyed trying to hide the hurt he felt inside.

Okay his mind _may_ have been working over time since David left for re-hab, it didn't help that he hadn't heard from him. He had written him letters but David had never responded which had hurt Wes deeply. Everyone had said to just give David time but Wes missed him like crazy and just wanted some kind of contact with him. This was the longest they had been apart since they had known each other, and with Kurt and Blaine gone it was getting too much.

"Maybe he's decided he doesn't want me anymore, maybe he's just gonna disappear like everyone else." Wes felt his eyes burn with unshed tears as his voice hitched slightly.

Jeff surged forward and grabbed Wes into a tight hug, he couldn't stand to watch him cry he was used to Wes being the strong one.

"_He will always love you no matter how screwed up he is_" Jeff whispered into his friends ear

"_And he is coming back."_ He didn't know what to say about Kurt and Blaine because no words would make that better.

Wes sighed deeply as he tried not to let the tears fall again, he had cried too much over the past few weeks.

"Besides" Jeff continued as he pulled back slightly to look in his friends eyes. "We owe it to Blaine to continue, what would he think if he knew that you just quit. We need to continue together otherwise Jessie has won"

Wes looked at his friend and nodded slowly, he knew he was right; it's what Blaine would have wanted.

"When did you go from goof ball to one of the sensible, wise men" Wes said smiling slightly as the two boys made their way down the hallway.

"_Hey I will __**always **__be a goof ball_" Jeff said as he bounced on his heels, a big grin on his face. "But, the great almighty wise one may come out every now and then, so bow before me and kiss my feet"

"Not until I know you've scrubbed them clean" Wes laughed as he pushed his friend's shoulders. Jeff always had a way to make you laugh even when things get hard.

Jeff and Wes entered the warbler's room frowning as excited voices came from the middle. The warblers were gathered in a circle talking excitedly and animatedly.

"What's going on" Jeff asked his curiosity peaked as he tried to see into the middle of this huddle. The warblers turned, they had huge grins on their faces. Jeff frowned even more in confusion, he looked at the Asian boy beside him but Wes just raised his eyebrows and shrugged. The two boys watched as the other boys parted showing 2 forms in the middle.

"Neil" Jeff whispered as he dove at his boyfriend pulling him into a tight hug squeezing the life out of Neil.

"Jeff I can't breathe" Neil mumbled as his face got squashed in Jeff's shoulder.

"Don't care" Jeff mumbled as he squeezed Neil tighter, there was no way he was letting this gorgeous boy go again.

"Wes" David whispered unsure as he fidgeted on his feet as he looked at the Asian boy, uncertainty was written all over his face.

David became even more nervous because Wes was just standing staring at him a blank expression on his face.

"Wes" David sighed deeply as he watched his ex-boyfriend turn and march back out of the room without a single word being said, his shoulders hunched. David knew that posture, Wes was angry, _**no**_ he was_** livid**_. He took a deep breath and swasllowed, his mouth felt dry. He then walked out of the Warblers room after the boy he loved, he was **not** going to let Wes go, not this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more explanations where Neil is concerned and David has some explaining to do. Please review and let me know what you think. The last chapter will be up ASAP :0)_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N** Hi, I decided to split this chapter in to two because I liked where it eneded. i am currently writing the last chapter to this story and hopefully i will be able to update either today or tomorrow. I will then catch up with my other stories "What happened to you? and Dreams are broken and then reborn." These two other stories are going to start geting more in depth, please read these two if you haven't already started them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I didn't want to go into all the issues between Wes and David because they have a lot to sort out. Please Read, Enjpy and Review :0)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"_**Wes, stop**_" David shouted as he tried to catch up with the Asian boy. Wes ignored him and carried on walking he didn't know where he was going to go but he just needed to get away, he couldn't breathe. He was angry and hurt that David could just turn up like that without any warning, without a single word from him.

"Wes _please_… _will you just wait_" David pleaded as he grabbed the boys arm and spun him around. David's breath hitched and his heart broke as he took in the sight of the boy before him. Wes's face was tear stained and the pain he felt inside was evident on his face and in his eyes.

"_**No"**_ Wes spat his face scrunched up in anger as his tears started to fall once more. David jumped slightly at the sharpness of Wes's tone. "I have _waited_ for _you _for _**6 fucking weeks**_. So don't tell me to wait"

Wes made to turn around again but David grabbed him with both his hands and held him firm. Wes turned his head away and refused to look at the boy he had pinned after for 6 weeks.

"I know you…" David tried to say as he took a step towards his ex, his own face showing the guilt he felt on how he had treated this boy. Wes pulled himself out of David's grip; he couldn't bare him to touch him. It burned him with such a passion that all he wanted to do was grab him and kiss him senseless and never let him go again. But, he couldn't, he couldn't risk it not yet. Wes took a step back and put out his hand preventing David from coming closer.

"Don't, okay just don't" Wes nearly pleaded; he couldn't breathe let alone think when this boy was so close to him. "I wrote to you every day for 6 weeks and you _never_ returned anything… I had no ideas where you were or how you was doing… " Wes started to rant as he tried to control the thoughts and feelings that were swimming around his mind and body.

"_You knew where I was, I was in rehab how do you think I was doing Wes?"_ David snapped back instantly regretting it. This wasn't how he wanted this to go, he knew they still had a lot to work out but he hoped Wes would allow them the chance to.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap" David said quietly as he took another step towards his, hopefully, future boyfriend. This time Wes stayed where he was which David took as a good sign.

"Nothing David…" Wes whispered as tried to make sense of what he was feeling. "I heard nothing from you, I know you've been writing to Kurt but he wouldn't tell me anything. For all I knew you weren't coming back and now you're here and I… _God_ I don't know what to _feel or think_ anymore"

"I'm sorry I know I haven't handled this right" David once more took a tentative step forward giving Wes the chance to back off once more, but he didn't. "I told Kurt not to tell you anything, I just needed time to sort out my screwed up brain."

David's eyes fell to the floor as he whispered the next few words, he needed to open up and let Wes know his fears, and he needed to stop hiding his inner thoughts.

"I knew I had screwed up, that I didn't deserve you. I didn't want to read your letters knowing that you had forgiven me and that you would always be there for me. I didn't want your sympathy because I didn't deserve it. I didn't want to feel your pity."

David took a chance to look up into the eyes of the boy he was so in love with. Wes looked back at him, his face revealing nothing as he stood listening; every now and then David could see his body shake as he tried to hold in the quiet sobs that ran through him.

"I wanted to be the person you fell in love with, the person deserving of you and I couldn't do that unless I broke all contact with you." David's eyes started to fill with the tears he had tried so hard to hold inside of him.

"It broke my heart every time I received your letters, I now I've hurt you again but I…." That was when David broke and he couldn't go on anymore as his tears finally fell and his body shook from the hurt and guilt he felt.

_I've blown it_ David thought to himself as he turned his eyes down to the floor, he couldn't bear to see the look of rejection in Wes's eyes.

"I missed you, I thought you didn't want me anymore, didn't love me "Wes's voice was so small that David almost didn't hear it. David lifted his eyes and saw the lost almost desperate look for reassurance in the Asian boys' eyes.

David swooped Wes up in his arms and held him tight, wrapping his arms around the boys shoulders as he held him tight against his body. He could feel Wes's breath hitch against his face, the wetness of the boy's tears mixing with his own. He felt Wes's arms wrap around his waist as he held on to him, afraid to let him go. David pulled back slightly and placed his hands on either side of Wes's face. He gently wiped the boy's tears away with his thumbs as he locked eyes with the Asian boy.

"I missed you too and I will always want you. I will always love you" David whispered as he looked deep into the eyes of the boy he had loved for so long.

"I love you too" Wes whispered back a small smile gracing his lips.

David leaned in and kissed this gorgeous boy lips softly and lovingly. It wasn't passion filled or filled with lust but just a simple reconnection of their love. They knew they still had a long way to go before they would get to where they were before, all though it would never be the same, but for now this was the start. This was a stepping stone to finally being together.

David wrapped his arms back around Wes's shoulders and nestled his face into the neck of his boyfriend, breathing in the familiar scent.

"Well finally"

David and Wes jumped lightly apart and looked towards the entrance of Dalton their faces breaking in to huge grins as their eyes met dazzling blue ones.

**_"Kurt_**" They both shouted as they ran and pulled the boy into a group hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** Well I hoped you enjoyed that, I know it was short but, with all the issues of these two boys it would of gotten a bit long winded lol. I wanted to show you that they are on the road to revovery but, as in all relationships that are re-starting things will need to go a lot slower for them. Well Kurt is back which is always good, next we will see how he has coped since Jessie shot Blaine. Please Review as I would like to know what you think of this story and the endings I have given the boys._


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N** Well this is the last chapter of this story so I won't write too much on the authors notes. As always read, enjoy review :0)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"Okay guys, I need to breath" Kurt laughed breathlessly as the two excited boys hugged him.

"Sorry" they both said as they pulled away.

"Just missed you" Wes said grinning and David nodded in agreement.

"I missed you guys too" Kurt said smiling at his two friends. He had really, missed them, he hadn't seen them since the whole Jessie incident. Kurt shook his head free of these thoughts; he wouldn't allow them to occupy his mind, not today.

"So how have you been?" Kurt asked them wanting to move from the subject that was weighing on all their minds still.

"Well re-hab was a doddle, _not _"David joked slightly, he had written to Kurt and told him everything that he had done each day. His thoughts and feelings and Kurt had done the same so they each knew how they had coped.

"Sorry" David grimaced as he felt Wes stiffen beside him realising what he had said, maybe it was too early for those sorts of jokes.

"It's fine, you're here now that's all that matters" Wes said quietly looking at his boyfriend, trying to reassure him that things would be fine.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he watched the two boys. He had hated lying to Wes about David's letters but, the darker boy had made him promise. Kurt knew that the only way that they had any chance was to put some distance between them. He had told David that he should explain things to Wes but David wasn't thinking straight at the time, and then it just got harder to make that step.

"I'm sorry too" Kurt whispered to his friend.

"It's okay Kurt" Wes said, they both knew that things would be difficult for a while but they knew how important friendship was. Life was too short to hold any grudges, they had found that out recently.

"So how are things, you okay?" David asked Kurt although they had written and Kurt had reassured him that he was coping, he still worried about his friend.

"It was difficult to start off with" Kurt whispered his eyes tearing slightly as his thoughts drifted to 6 weeks ago. "But, we're coping. There are good and bad days, mainly the nightmares keep us up but they are easing off slightly. There's still a way to go but each day is a bonus."

"I still can't believe Blaine's parents though, what ass holes" Wes screwed up his face in anger and disgust.

"Yea I mean their son was shot and they _still _went on their business trip" David spat out; he still couldn't believe it even now. When he was told at the re-hab place he almost went AWOL but, they had managed to talk him round. They made him realise that the only way he could help was to get himself well enough to help his friends.

"I know I think that hurt more than what… that psycho did" Kurt couldn't bring himself to say Jessie's name without wanting to either throw up or hit something.

"So when's the court case" Wes asked Kurt, he hadn't really seen his friend and when he did Kurt didn't want to talk about the situation.

"3 months, he's pleaded guilty to attempted manslaughter so we will have to wait and see… Anyway" Kurt said trying to lighten the sudden heavy mood; he never liked talking about... Him. "Things have worked out for the best, even if he can be an uncooperative patient sometimes. Did you know he tried to fix the broken light In our room last week. I nearly throttled him."

"I was just being helpful, you've all been running after me and I wanted to pay you back" Blaine's voice came from behind the group of boys and they turned to face the boy.

"I told you kid you're welcome at our house for as long as you like" Burt came up behind him with Carol and Finn.

"Yea you're like family now" Finn said grinning as he slapped Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine grimaced from the contact.

"Finn" Kurt shouted his face falling with concern as he ran to his boyfriend's side.

"Shit sorry dude "Finn whispered his face full of remorse, he could be heavy handed sometimes. "I forget"

"It's okay "Blaine grounded out as he tried to hide the pain from his face, his hand touched his stomach. He was still very sore from the operation to remove the bullet.

"Just be careful, he only had his stitches out 2 days ago" Kurt scolded his step brother as he wrapped a protective arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"I'm alright babe "Blaine said as he tried to reassure his boyfriend, he hated worrying Kurt.

"No you're not stop covering up" Kurt said to his boyfriend giving him the parent look when Blaine went to deny the fact.

"It still works then" David chuckled as he watched his two friends; Blaine frowned at his friend but then broke into a smile. It had been too long without his buddies.

"Good to see you boys" Blaine grinned as he walked over to them, with Kurt's help of course, and pulled them in to a loose gently hug.

"Careful" Kurt said his voice filled with worry for his boyfriend, he hated seeing him in pain.

"Well let's go see the others" Wes said pulling away from his friend and taking David's hand in his. David tried not to squeal like a girl as he felt Wes entwine their fingers.

"Do they know you're coming?" David asked them as they walked towards the warbler's room.

"No, only Kevin and the principal" Burt answered him "We had to clear it first, make sure Blaine would be well enough"

"I can't wait to see Jeff's face" David grinned, Jeff was going top wet himself from excitement

* * *

><p>.<p>

**MEANWHILE IN THE WARBLERS ROOM**

"Jeff you really need to get up off Neil now" Kevin said trying to us his parent voice but it didn't work; he couldn't stop grinning at his brother.

"No, Never" Jeff said adamantly as he sat perched on top of his boyfriends lap his arms draped around Neil's neck.

"But what if I need the toilet?" Neil asked as he tried to shift from under his boyfriend's weight.

"Have you never heard of adult diapers" Jeff said seriously ignoring the way Neil was trying to escape.

"You gonna change them for me?" Neil asked raising his eyebrows hoping that thought alone would help convince his boyfriend to get off him.

Jeff thought deeply for a moment before looking seriously at his boyfriend.

"If it meant I could stay here forever then, yes I would" Jeff said sincerely.

"Oh you're disgusting" Scott said his face scrunching in disgust as he moved his chair further away from the two boys. Jeff ignored him and grinned down at his boyfriend. Neil couldn't help but grin back, he laughed at the blond boy perched on his lap. Sometimes Jeff was just a goof ball, an adorable goof ball, but a real life goof ball.

"You need help" Neil breathed out as he tried to contain his laughter, "serious help."

"Love means that you would do anything to keep the person who has your heart as close to you as possible" Jeff looked deep into his boyfriends eyes stopping Neil's laughter. Jeff's face and eyes conveyed how much he loved the boy beneath him making Neil stop struggling to escape.

"Then you can stay where you are" Neil whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriends lips, Jeff face broke into the most goofiest of grins as he snuggled deeper into his boyfriends lap, which wasn't easy being the fact Neil was shorter than him.

"Seriously guys, as much as I'm glad you're back together all this cuteness might just make me barf"

Everyone stopped suddenly as they turned towards the familiar voice that had just entered the room.

"Blainey" Jeff shouted as he jumped off Neil's lap and ran towards his other favourite person, Neil breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt the weight lift from his body.

"Wow there blonde" Kurt shouted as he jumped in front of Jeff preventing him from diving onto Blaine. Jeff managed to stop just in time screeching to a halt in front of Kurt.

"But I just want a hug" Jeff whined as he stared between Kurt and Blaine almost desperately.

"You can hug him, just not Jeff style" Kurt said sternly looking pointedly at him, Jeff looked at him confused. "He's only just had his stitches out so you have to be gentle, like a… hugging a baby"

Blaine frowned as he heard Kurt refer to him as a baby.

"_I'm not a baby_" Blaine pouted behind Kurt crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. He regretted it straight away as a sharp pain made him hiss.

"I know you're not a baby darling" Kurt said rolling his eyes, obviously this had been brought up before when Finn tried to hug the injured boy. "I was just saying so Jeff understands how not to hug you."

"Fine" Blaine conceded, whispering under his breath reminding Kevin of a sulking Jeff.

"Can I hug him now?" Jeff whined once more as he became more impatient bouncing on the balls of his feet. All he wanted to do was hug his best friend so he can go and sit back on Neil again before he tried to escape.

"Okay just…be careful" Kurt said concern in his voice, as he warned the excitable blonde again. It wasn't that he didn't want Blaine being touched it was just Jeff sometimes got over excited and squeezed too tightly.

Jeff grinned broadly and took a small step towards Blaine and placed his arms gently around Blaine's shoulders. He gave him a small squeeze, causing Kurt to raise a hand ready to intervene if Jeff squeezed _too_ much. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as Jeff pulled away; Blaine had only felt a slight twinge.

"I missed you" Jeff said smiling broadly glad his friend was back.

"I missed you too" Blaine said smiling back at his friend.

"Why were you sitting on Neil?" David asked the blond boy confused if not amused at the sight as he walked in.

Jeff suddenly raised his eyebrows as if he had just remembered something; he turned and started to panic slightly when he saw that Neil _was not_ in his seat. He scanned the group of boys that had gathered behind him in search of said boy. He breathed a sigh of relief when he caught sight of Neil at the back, pushing past the boys Jeff moved to latch himself onto Neil again dragging him back to his seat.

"Jeff I want to say hi to Blaine" Neil whined as he tried to pull himself back towards the injured boy.

"Fine" Jeff pouted before moving them to the couch. He pushed Neil to sit down then jumped into his lap causing the other boy to groan under the weight.

"There now Blaine can sit next to us and you can see him and I can stay on you" Jeff grinned proud of his idea. Neil looked up at the boy frowning before rolling his eyes and giving in. There was no use trying to reason with his boyfriend when he was in his clingy mood.

"Seriously Jeff, why _are_ you sitting on Neil?" David asked again as he sat on the floor next to Jeff and Neil, he nestled Wes between his legs so his back was against David's chest. It was funny how they just slotted back into each other again.

"Well if I sit on him then no one can take him away from me again" Jeff said frowning as if David's question was coming from idiot land.

"You do realise that I have to go back home tonight, that I'm not boarding" Neil tried to tell his boyfriend who just seemed to wave off this minor detail.

"Details that I plan on changing" Jeff said absently as Neil rolled his eyes once more, if he wasn't careful; he would be permanently looking up.

The four boys sat back and watched the others welcome back Blaine and Kurt; they would catch up properly later. Wes leaned back into David as David wrapped his arms around the Asian boy, he kissed the top of his boyfriends head and Wes sighed from the touch. They were both glad to be back together, both determined to never loose each other again.

Neil moved his hand so that it rested on top of Jeff's thigh as his other hand moved absently over his boyfriends back. Neil may have protested from Jeff's clinginess but inside he secretly loved the way Jeff fitted on his lap. After all that they had been through he couldn't think of anywhere he would rather be.

"You okay son?" Burt asked Kurt as he moved to stand by his son's side. Kurt didn't answer a first but just watched his boyfriend interacting with his fellow warblers, and Finn of course who was acting like his body guard making sure no one got too close. Kurt smiled softly too himself, Blaine had definitely became one of the family over the past few weeks.

"I'm fine" Kurt finally answer his father "It's just … hard knowing I could of lost him" Kurt's voice hitched slightly as his thoughts wandered to the day of the shooting.

Blaine had technically died twice on that day, once in the ambulance and once on the operating table. His heart had only stopped for 40 seconds each time but it was 40 seconds _too _long for Kurt.

When they had finally stabled him blain's parents' had turned up. Kurt thought that they would be there to help support their son when he came out of hospital but, no, they had giving Burt permission to take temporary custody of Blaine. They had a business trip to go on and the doctors would not realise their son unless he had some where there was going to receive adequate care. Leaving him with the hired help was _not adequate care_ so, Blaine had moved in with Kurt and his family as soon as he was released. Blaine said he didn't care he was just glad to be with him but Kurt knew he was hurt deeply by his parents rejection.

At first Kurt had slept on the metres on the floor of his bedroom while Blaine had slept in his bed. He had refused to leave his side and his father had agreed to have his schoolwork sent home so he didn't fall too far behind. After the first 2 nights Kurt ended up in the same bed after Blaine started havering serious night terrors.

Burt didn't like the fact, at first, that his son was sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend but, after some convincing from Carole and Kurt promising that nothing would happen between Blaine and himself, Burt gave in.

Kurt didn't inform his dad that Blaine actually tried it on every night. It only took Kurt poking his boyfriend with his finger for Blaine to realise it was too soon for anything more than a kiss and cuddle.

Burt had said that after 2 weeks Kurt should start sleeping on his mattress again but 4 weeks later and Blaine and Kurt were still sharing a bed.

Kurt stall couldn't believe how close he came to losing the boy he was planning on marrying someday. He had only confided on David of his plans, David had confided in him at the same time of his own plans to marry Wes. They had both laughed at this and agreed that if they were still together with their prospective boyfriends, in 6 years' time, then they would have a joint wedding.

"He's a fighter" Burt said as he followed his sons eyes that watched his boyfriend. They both smiled as Finn wrestled with some lad who was getting _too_ close, blainey rolled his eyes. "You both are"

Burt laughed as he watched as Blaine looked over and silently pleaded for his boyfriend to come and rescue him.

"Go save your boyfriend" Burt chuckled as he gently pushed Kurt towards the crowd of boys.

"I love you dad" Kurt said as he turned and pulled his father into his arms.

"Love you too son" Burt whispered back, he gave him a small squeeze then let him go to save his boy.

Carol came and stood beside her husband, Burt wrapped his arm around her and they both laughed as they watched Kurt scolding Finn for letting things get out of control. Finn was trying to protest but Kurt was not listening to him.

As much as Blaine denied the fact that he needed help, the boy had been too independent for too long, they watched as he welcomed Kurt's help. They watched as Blaine pouted as he allowed Kurt to guide him towards the couch. They needed each other, relied on each other.

"Guess we better start saving for the wedding" Burt sighed deeply smiling as he watched Kurt lower Blaine on to the couch. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed the top of Blaine's head as he snuggled into Kurt's side.

Burt's heart swelled with pride as he watched the two boys, Finn came over and perched himself on the edge of the couch still in his body guard persona. He couldn't be more proud of his 3 boys than he was right now.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** Well that's it guys, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as I've enjoyed writing it. I couldn't let Blaine die at the hands od Jessie, I thought they deserved a happy ending. So Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David are getting married in 6 years time, lets hope they make it. Wander what Blaine and Wes will think of their plans :0). Burt figured out Kurts plan lol lets hope he saves enough for the wedding because I'm sure Kurt will make it special. Hope you will read my other stories and please review. See you soon peeps :0)_


End file.
